Painted Red
by cappychan
Summary: Fanfic of GaaraxOC, friendshippy, romance-ish sort of... a bit of action. I suck at Summaries click and read. R&R Flame Away.
1. Tea

A/N: Hello all of my readers! I've decided to make a Fanfic of Gaara and my OC. I will finish Hot Ice, Cold Burn, but right now I need to take a little break from that. This story isn't as romance-ish as Hot Ice, Cold Burn. It's just about how Gaara figures out love and friendship and all of that. (Sorry to those who already had this idea! D:)Reiko is her name, she is currently a Jounin. She is unfortunately Gaara's accountant, so she comes in everyday to do this and that for him. Well I hope all of you will enjoy this story as well as my other story Hot Ice, Cold Burn! Oh and one more thing! This is a few years later, so that means everyone is about two or three years older so that makes Gaara about eighteen and Reiko eighteen too I guess. Rated for mild cursing, blood, and some kissing scenes. ONE MORE THING! Sometimes in the story, it'll be through Gaara's POV. And so you know I'll put a little something there. You'll know when you see it. R&R!

**Tea**

Black hair feathered across a white pillow, sunlight peeked through the thin wood blinds. The bright sunlight painted across a pale face, an eye opened. The center crystal blue, an outline of sea green laid on the outside. The other eye open, the center as well blue but another color mixed with it. Sunny yellow played with the centered blue. The young Jounin stared at the sunlight, it was beginning to sting her eyes. Reiko_. _Said a voice in the back of her head, it spoke again. _It's time to get up_. The young girl, sat up slowly. Her dark black hair was tangled, her skin pale as snow. She yawned, her long thin fingers sprawling into her mesh of hair. She wanted to take a shower, but she felt to lazy and weak. She groaned and sluggishly made her way to the bathroom. She stripped down to her skin, a deep porcelain color. Her hair, her skin, her _lips, _all contrasted with each other. One being darker than the other. This girl, had no bruises, no cuts, not a imperfection in sight. Her skin was as smooth as a new born child's, and as delicate. Her feet began to move by themselves. They stepped into the stoned shower, she raised her arm. Her long thin fingers landed on the crystal knob, it twisted to the left. Hot water poured from the pipage, leaking down onto her perfect skin. Steam arose, then a yell filled the air.

"Holy hell!" Was what escaped through this young girl's lips. She was finally awake, Reiko was finally awake. Her pale skin was turning a bit pink from the hot water, the hot liquid leaked into her dark hair. Her thin fingers danced with the dark strands. She spent no time in the shower, she wanted to make it on time to her job. She worked for the highest order in the village, Kazekage. She was supposedly his "secretary", but she only hung out in the office. Reiko was about the same age as Gaara, who was the Kazekage. People were terrified of him, but Reiko found him an interesting person to be with. He didn't talk much, and he didn't do much either. Reiko woke early, earlier than anyone else. She expected her superior to still be sleeping, but once she stepped into the office she saw him there leaning against a desk or sitting his chair.

He was such a different person unlike the others she had met. He was quiet and didn't seem to care much about what the others did. He was also so different from his siblings. They were full of personality, always willing to do this and that. But he, he was a blank board waiting to be painted with color. Greens, yellows, purples and especially reds. Temari, his eldest sibling, had told Reiko that the red marking on his left temple was his marking. He marked himself with love, because he hadn't felt love. He wanted to, but he felt that if he did it would ruin him. Ruin the monster inside of him. He felt he was a monster among the living people, he didn't fit in. Yet he became the biggest of the big, he was Kazekage of the Village of Sand. He ruled properly and fairly, making sure everyone got what they needed and wanted except for him. He needed many things in life, many things normal people like Reiko had.

Although she had known Gaara for less than two years, she felt his pain. Like he was leaking the pain, a loose bolt was needed to be fixed. Even though Reiko had friends, had parents, had color in her blank life, she was missing something. Something she still needed to find deep beneath her heart. Reiko still felt the sharp pain that struck her stomach. It churned. Was this the feeling Gaara feels? The feeling of not being loved?

Reiko slipped the thought into an imaginary cabinet. She hurried out of the bathroom, her hair almost dry when she stepped into the room. Her hair was short and feathery, stopping below her chin. Being a resident in the sand village meant that you had to deal with the heat. Reiko was still getting a bit used to the heat since she had just moved the Village of Mist. It was a huge change in climate, but Reiko learned to adjust.

The young girl waltzed in the lighten room, a towel wrapped around her what seemed to be perfect body. Her wet porcelain skin glisten in the light, the towel dropped. Reiko opened one drawer and pulled out a pair of fishnet stockings, a black strapless bra and matching underwear. She slipped into her undergarments, and pulled each fishnet stocking up her slender leg. Each stocking had an identical hole on the outer side. She didn't know how they got there, but she found it a nice touch. She pulled on a tight shirt that fell off her shoulder, a strap held its place. Reiko pulled on a pair of leggings and then a black skirt that stopped above her knees. She slid a small pouch onto her left thigh, tightening the belt buckle. Reiko took her headband and slid it around her waist. Reiko tied a tight bow at her hip, she danced around in front of the body-sized mirror. She scuffed her dry hair, they twirled a bit. She sighed happily, then slipped on her shoes.

Closing the door behind her, Reiko looked up. The sun beamed down on the early birds that walked the streets. She smiled. The sun was one thing she liked, but it was also something she hated. Reiko wasn't afraid of getting dark, since she was pale enough, but she was afraid of heat. She was more of a cooler person, but she didn't have the choice to stay in the Village of Mist. Her parents feared her being hurt, since a lot of murderers lived in the Village of Mist. It was natural for men to go after young woman there, but here it wasn't. Reiko liked the change, it got her to meet new people. She has a nice job, and she has her own house. But one thing she needed was...well she couldn't think of anything. It was sitting on her tongue, it stuck to her tongue. It didn't want to leave. Finding out what else she needed was difficult. Reiko would sometimes think and think but only one thing came to mind..-

Then she heard a bang, a crisp pain struck had ran in the wall again. She grabbed her forehead and yelped in pain.

"Dammit!" She muttered under her breath. She pulled her porcelain hand away from her forehead, she closed her eyes and sucked up a breath. Reiko opened one golden blue eye, she saw nothing. She let out a gust of air. She saw nothing but her own skin. Reiko sighed and hurried along.

The bright like danced with the wind, a heavy sigh came from the earth. Reiko made her way swiftly, stopping in front two doors. Her thin pale hand landed on the golden knob, she paused. Everyday the same thing happened, she had already memorized the routine.

'_Good morning Kazekage-sama!" I say. No reply. I sit down in the leather couch, my legs hang off the arm. I stare at the wall for two minutes, then look at him. He sighs and I smile, I open my mouth to speak._

'_So how was your morn-" I get cut of and he growls the only word he uses frequently towards me: "Tea." My smile widens, I hop off the couch and walk into the small room filled with dead tea leaves._

Reiko turned the knob, the door clicked. There he was, his back pressed against the burgundy-stained table, his white cloak draped over his shoulders, the large hat settled on the large table. He didn't move an inch, he didn't even shift positions. One thing he did though, was he coughed. That was something new.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama!" Reiko said cheerfully. No reply. Reiko sat down in the leather couch, lifting her legs so they would hang off the end of the couch. Her eyes shifted to the red wall. Most of everything in here was red. Reiko wondered why. Was it his favorite color? Did he even like the color red? Well he probably did because his hair was red, he usually dressed in red and he always writes with red ink. She thought of so many possibilities, a small grunt broke the silence.

"So Kazekage-sama? How was your day so-"

"Tea." One word could've been filled with so many emotions, but it came out blank. One blank word rolled into Reiko's ears. 'Tea.' Was what she heard everyday. It wasn't the only word she heard, but it was the most frequent. Reiko smiled though, she didn't care. She would rather make tea than be living on the streets. 'No lunch is free.' She said the saying to herself.

Reiko hopped off the small couch, skipping to the small closet door. She pulled the door open, an array of bitters and sweets pushed pass her face. She ducked her head a bit and entered the narrow room. Reiko turned here body so she could fit into the small room, she slide down making her way to her destination.

Reiko found it thrilling to find out that Gaara had kept some of the best secrets hidden behind his favorite teas. Reiko sometimes wondered if he kept his own secrets back there, but there was no hope. She made her way to the end of the small room, she pulled don cupboard open. It wept running past the other side of old wood. The sweet, burning smell emanated from the dry cabinet. Reiko pulled one of the already made bags of tea out, it was quite a big bag. She slammed the door shut with her hip and strolled out from the small room.

Reiko left the room, closing the door behind her. She strolled into another room next to her. Reiko pulled a small pot from a cupboard, slipping it near the sink. She twisted the knob slightly, a burst of cool water bounced off the hot metal. Once the water made its way to the near top, Reiko flicked the knob thus making the water aromatic. She dumped the bunches of tea leaves into the cool water and strolled over to the stove. Reiko set the almost full pot on a small rack keeping the pot from melting. She turned another knob, fire erupted from a small hole.

The steam that came from the small pot burst with aromatic and sharp smells. It was a good blend. Truthfully, Reiko couldn't think of anything like that. Reiko was a very smart and witty girl, but she wasn't the brightest candle in the room. She would sometimes forget to turn the water off, other times she would bring in blank pages because she was caught up with something else, and she would sometimes even not come in.

But Gaara didn't mind. He didn't care at all. He would just do his paperwork by himself, but he did struggle with the tea. That's basically why he had Reiko come in anyways.

Reiko skipped out of the heated room, a small smile sat on her lips. When she came out she saw Gaara sitting in his desk, head down scribbling words onto a piece of paper. When she stepped into the quiet room, the words stopped his head lifted. Reiko turned her head to look at him, her smile widen a bit more. Reiko hadn't noticed how green his eyes were. Come to think of it, she hadn't notice the dark circles under his eyes as well. Did he ever sleep? If he didn't, then what was motivating him for not going to sleep? Reiko had so many questions to ask, but she knew the answer to all of them.

"It's nothing important enough to discuss." 'That was his excuse for everything. It's not important! Bah! Not important my ass. If he's going to be my boss he should at least let me get to know him a bit better.' Reiko hissed in her mind. Her eyes focused on his face again, his lips began to move.

"Reiko." He said. She watched the bitter agony roll of his lips. He didn't seem sad, but he wasn't happy either. In fact, he was never happy. Just a blank face everyday. If something hurt him that much to make him stop giving emotions, it was Reiko's job to find out.


	2. Dumb Thoughts

A/N: Sorry to all my readers who loved the little sentences at the end of each chapter! It's just that it's really hard to think of some and then I have to make the chapters relate to the sentence! Gwah! But something different I will do is I'm going to do something called so-so's Big Day! Like for example if I chose Naruto I would write about his terrific day and what not! (That's where your daily dose of comedy comes from! I think...) :D Those won't come until later in the story. I hope you like this chapter!

**Dumb Thoughts**

It was the first time in a long time that Gaara had called Reiko by her name. Whenever he needed her he would just grunt and sigh. Was he sick or something? Was he going crazy?! Non the less Reiko responded by looking at him. He stood up and walked towards her. 'Holy crap! What's he going to do?' She asked herself. He sat up from his chair, striding towards her.

"What the hell?" She said breathlessly. He stepped in front of her. His face was so close to hers, Reiko could feel his warm breath flake off her skin. Her face became a bright red color. She felt his hands cradle her face. His skin was rough to the touch, but yet so soft to her smooth skin. Reiko's face was burning hot. 'What is he doing?!" She screamed in her head. He pulled her face closer to his, their li-

"Reiko!" A voice growled. Reiko blinked then jumped. He was standing there, really standing there. Reiko jumped back a few feet, his face expressionless. He didn't notice how red Reiko was, he never really notice anything. He held a piece of paper with words scribbled onto them, they were too tight together to make them out. He waited for them to make eye contact before he spoke.

"I want you to take this to Konoha, and give it to Tsunade-sama." He said with no color. He handed the paper to her, Reiko snatched it from his hands.

"What's the paper for?" She asked him, looking down onto the white page. Gaara looked up at her, his face expressionless.

"It's nothing important enough to discuss." He said strolling back to his desk. Reiko's fingers coiled into a fist. 'Damn! Is nothing important to discuss?!' She stormed out of the room, the pot of tea boiling in the other room.

..........

A black a backpack slung from Reiko's shoulder, her shadow following closely. Her lips curved down into a frown.

"And now I have to walk all the way to Konoha when the sun is almost setting." She groaned, her arms folded towards her body. Her feet clicked against the hard ground, the sun sitting just above the horizon. It was dark enough to light a candle, but still light enough to see without one. This walking went on for eternity, but it had only been two hours. Reiko looked around, she had heard rustling from the bushes. She opened the little pouch that hung from her thigh, pulling a gray kunai out. Mutters emerged from the bushes, and more rustling occurred.

"Sakura-chan! I think I found it!" A voice called.

"If you found it then shut up! You'll scare it away!" Said a more feminine voice. Just then a small black cat ran from the bushes, Reiko jumped falling onto her bottom. The cat stopped and stared at Reiko, it's eyes just as yellow as the sun. It walked over to her and hid behind her back. Then a boy hopped out, a girl following.

"Where'd it go?!" He yelled looking around. His eyes went over Reiko once, not noticing her. He looked again this time he jumped.

"Whoa! I didn't see you there!" He said with a smile. The girl behind him smacked him from behind.

"Shut up! Or you'll scare her away too!" The girl said, boy grabbing his head.

"Did you see a small black cat walk past here?" The girl asked politely. Reiko sighed, her lips curving up into a smile. She turned around, pulling the cat into her grasp.

"Is this it?" Reiko asked handing the girl the cat. She smiled.

"Yes it is!" The girl said pulling the cat to her chest. The boy turned his head to stare at Reiko, his eyes scanned her body. His eyes stopped at her waist, staring at the symbol on the metal plaque.

"Is something wrong?" Reiko asked, the boy straightening his back.

"Nothing at all. It's just that you're from the Suna Village aren't you?" He asked, a smile drew on his face. Reiko nodded, she stared at the symbol that sat in the metal plaque. She was in luck! She had met up with leaf ninja! Her smile grew.

"So what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked.

"I"m running an errand for his Kazekage-sama." Reiko answered. The two looked at Reiko astonished.

"You work for Gaara?" The boy asked. Reiko nodded, they both looked at each other.

"We haven't heard from him since...." The girl paused, counting on her fingers.

"Three months ago...." She finished. Reiko nodded. She liked leaf ninja, they were nice. Also they were so welcoming and warm. If she met some else she surely would've never come back.

"So what's your name?" The boy asked while the three walked down the dirt path.

"Reiko." She said, cool air brushing past her face. The boy nodded.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage one day dattebayo!" Said Naruto.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura chimed. Reiko smiled at the two. The three of them walked down the dirt path, the sun waving farewell. Their feet clicked against the firm ground, tall red gates greeted them.

"Well here we are!" Naruto sang. Reiko looked beyond the gates. Lights gleamed, the rejoice of voices filled the blank air. She gazed in the happiness of what was Konoha.


	3. Screw it All

A/N: What's up? Well anyways, I'm sorry that I didn't post quite often. I have to manage three stories at once (This one, Hot Ice, Cold Burn and a one-shot) and I have homework to do so it's like SUPER hectic. But I did have the time to write chapter three of Painted Red. I hope you guys like it!

**Screw it all**

Reiko, Naruto and Sakura walked into the night filled village. Everything was so happy and bright even though the lights had gone out. Reiko grinned at the two, they both grinned back. The three of them decided they would all get to choose a place to go before they go talk to Tsunade. They played rock, paper, scissors, Naruto winning.

"All right, dattebayo!" He yelled, raising his arms up. Sakura groaned, shaking her head slowly.

"And we all know where Naruto wants to go.." She muttered to herself, dragging behind Naruto. He strutted around the village in search of place he knew best, Ichiraku Ramen. The three made it to the little ramen shop, barely anyone there.

"Ah! Naruto! I thought I would be expecting you!" A man said wiping a large porcelain bowl, a large grin on his face. A young girl stood behind the man, whispering words to him. Her eyes were stuck on Reiko, who held a nervous smile on her face.

'Why are they looking at me like that?!' Reiko asked herself frantically over and over. Reiko, so deep into thought, felt something crawl around her shoulders. She turned her head slightly, to see Nartuo hanging around her.

"Oh you guys don't have to worry! She's just a friend from the suna!" Naruto exclaimed. A sudden burst of stiffness went through Reiko's body. Who knew? Maybe they didn't like sand ninja. But Reiko was wrong. Their faces lit up, and her body relaxed. Mentally, she let out a gust of air. Her shoulders dropped, and this time she put on a real smile.

"So what's your name?!" The man asked, trying to put a good impression on Reiko.

"Reiko.." She said gingerly. The man's smile grew even father.

"Ah Reiko. Such a nice name. Very nice name." He said to himself. Reiko awkwardly nodded along with him, an unsteady smile kept on her face.

"My name is Teuchi. And this is my daughter Ayame!!" He said happily turning to the side, giving full image of Ayame. She seemed a bit older than Reiko, four years maybe? But Ayame seemed nice enough...hopefully.

Ayame had a sweet smile on her face, ready to serve. Saukra ordered the same as Naruto, and before Reiko could choose he chose for her. The three ate in silence, the only noise was from the slurps. Ten minutes went by as they all finished their ramen slowly.

It was Sakura's turn to choose where they would take Reiko. She chose to go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Saukra wanted to rub it in Ino's face that she has a new 'friend' that came from the suna just for 'her'.

"Ooh Ino!!!" Sakura hollered once she entered the flower shop. Reiko looked around, seeing so many new flowers. Born into the Village of mist didn't give you a wide variety of flowers, and living in the suna was well just all suna.

A young girl stepped out from the yellow curtains. Her hair was just as yellow as the curtains. She wore a purple top that stopped right above her bellybutton, and a skirt that stopped above her knees. She also had on short, black leggings. Reiko assumed that this girl was Ino.

"Hey Sakura-forehead monster!" She greeted waving her arm around. A vein popped in Sakura's head, a nervous smile on her face.

"Oi Ino!" Naruto exclaimed walking around the flower shop. 'Ino' had a grin on her face, waiting for Sakura's response.

"Well I see you've been eating the flowers again, haven't you fatty?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow. This time a vein in Ino's head popped.

"What the hell did you call me, you giant forehead?!" Ino said tackling Sakura into the concrete.

"Why you little!"

"Little?! Who are you calling little?!" The two were screaming at each other, pulling at each others hair. Naruto had his arms around Sakura's waist, trying to placate her.

Reiko stood away from all the commotion. She stood by the roses, and daffodils. The crisp sweetness from the daffodils contrasted the bitter-sweetness of the roses. Reiko's long thin fingers coiled around the rose, it reminded her of someone rather something.

Gaara. Was the first thing that floated into her mind. She smiled to herself pulling the sweet rose up to her nose. The bitterness over powered the sweetness, which made Reiko pulled her head away. Was he like a rose? Sweet under all of that bitter? Reiko wanted to know oh ever so badly, but she new he was like a nailed package. You need a hammer to undo the nails. Reiko sighed to herself.

"Hey! You girl over there!" Ino yelled. Reiko turned her head slightly, looking at Ino.

"When did you get in here? No customers after hours!" She hollered at Reiko. Sakura punched Ino in the back.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" She screamed.

"Dumbass! She's what I came here to tell you about! She's my new suna kunoichi friend!!" Sakura said. Reiko was so confused. She and Sakura had just met, and Reiko didn't really consider Sakura a friend. She was just to out of the ordinary.

"Suna you say? Why don't I have any friends from the Suna?!" Ino asked. Sakura snickered.

"Because you're a reject from the testing lab!" She said through numbers of laughs. Ino tackled Sakura into the ground, screaming erupted once again. Reiko held her fingers around the rose twirling it around between them. She pulled her thumb off one spot and placed it on another. A sharp pain struck her thumb, something warm rolled of her hand. She watched the red substance sky dive down onto the concrete.

It was then a thought struck Reiko. Blood. Blood, was the reason everything was red in Kazekage's office. He was the suna's 'weapon' at the time of the chuunin exams, therefore giving him his need for blood. It all made sense to Reiko now. She smiled.

"Oh man! Are you okay? Your hand's bleeding." Ino said. Reiko turned to face her.

"No I'm fine." Reiko said sincerely. Ino nodded slowly, still a bit skeptical about the girl.

"You can have the rose if you want." Ino offered, Reiko smiled.

"Thank you, Ino." Reiko thanked.

"No problem..?" Ino said, not knowing Reiko's name.

"Reiko." Reiko said.

"No problem Reiko!" Ino said. Reiko smiled and nodded, holding the rose close to her.

The three of them left the shop after Reiko explained everything to Ino. Since it was too late to give the documents to Tsunade, Reiko decided to stay in Konoha for a night. Naruto told Reiko she could stay in the same apartment building Naruto stayed in. He would just have to persuade the owner.

"Okay dattebayo! If you need anything I'll be next door okay?" Naruto said hanging on the door. Reiko nodded.

"Well good night dattebayo!" Naruto said turning his back.

"Naruto?" Reiko called, he turned around.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Thanks for everything." Reiko thanked. Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"No problem, dattebayo!" He said before closing the door. Moonlight glittered into Reiko's temporary room. The rose Ino had given her bathed in a crystal vase with cool water.

Reiko laid her head down, she slowly closed her eyes. Sleep took over her body, a small wind drifted into the room.


	4. Rose

A/N: CHAPTER THREE IS UP!!!!!! Go and read it.. This chapter is gonna be like super hilarious because.....well read it and you'll find out. Also one thing is that in the story when no one is around (i.e Naruto, Sakura, and so on) I'm going to refer Gaara as 'he' and Reiko as 'she'.Hope you like it!!

**Rose**

Reiko could've sworn she heard knocking in her dream, and someone was calling out to her. It wasn't the voice in her head, yet it wasn't anyone in the room. The knocks persisted until it blew up into a bang and the calling into a yell. Reiko's eyes opened, the bright sunlight glittered past her face. The sunlight seeped into her eyes, burning her corneas. Reiko sat up, her fingers sprawled into the raven feathers that were her hair.

"Reiko!! Reiko!!" Screamed a voice. Reiko crawled out of bed and fell face first into the carpeted ground.

"Dammit!" She yelled. Reiko crept up from the ground, her face burned from the carpet. The banging came back, she groaned. Reiko slowly waltzed to the door, pulling the chain from the door. The door flung over, something tackling her into the carpet once again.

Reiko saw something blonde in front of her, then a face appeared. It was Naruto. He had a large grin on his face when their eyes locked.

"Ooh! Reiko-chan! You're awake!!" Naruto said. Reiko's patience was thinning by the second.

"Get the hell off me!!!" She screamed shoving Naruto onto the ground.

"What was that for?!" He screamed back. Reiko turned to him, a vicious look on her face. He winced, crawling back a step.

"For waking me up so damn early!" Reiko screamed. Naruto furrowed his brow, then bursted into laughter.

"What are you talking about?! It's ten-thirty in the morning!" Naruto chimed. It was then something struck Reiko, she hasn't slept in for almost two years. It was always six-thirty in the morning, then you had to get to the office by seven and if you didn't he would have your head.

Reiko rolled her eyes at his laughter. She got up and pushed him out of the room.

"I'll meet you outside. Let me change." Reiko said closing the door. Reiko slumped her back against the door. She hasn't had such a good sleep in a long time. But she really did like to be one of the first people to be awake.

Her eyes scanned the room, something glittered on the bed-side table. It was the rose Ino had given Reiko. She gazed at the gleaming rose in the crystal vase. A smile was drawn across her face. It had reminded her so much of him.

She sighed and stood up. Her legs took her to the curtains, pulling them shut. Reiko looked down at her clothes and stared dumb-struck at her body.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes!" Reiko said tugging at her shirt.

"Oh well his majesty Sir Grouchy-Ass wanted me to go to Konoha 'as soon as possible'." She said mimicking the empty voice. She laughed sarcastically to herself and grabbed her things. Reiko turned around thinking she forgot something. Her eyes were locked on the rose. She smiled and coiled her fingers around it.

..........

Naruto, Sakura, and Reiko walked down the crowded streets, the light beaming down at them. Reiko wanted pay back for what Naruto did. She thought of a devious idea. She grinned cleverly to herself.

"Hey Naruto." She said. Naruto turned to her with a happy smile on his face.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"You wanna play the circle game?" Reiko asked with a devious grin. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Yeah! How do you play? How do you play?" He chimed. Reiko mentally laughed, 'Ha! He is such an idiot!'

"Well just look down at my thigh and what do you see?" She asked trying to hold back a laugh. Naruto looked down and saw a small circle.

"I see a circ-" Naruto was cut off by a sharp pain in his face. He let out a scream.

"Ooow!" He howled. Reiko fell down laughing, Sakura joining.

"My face! My foxy face!!!" He screamed. Reiko and Sakura laughed even harder, locals staring.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled, his face buried in his hands.

"The circle game." Reiko answered through a laugh.

"I think I like this game!" Sakura cried. The rest of the walk was laughs and cries. The three stopped in front of a large building, many people coming in and out. The three of them climbed multiple fleets of stairs until they got to the top. In large bold letters was the words "Hokage". Naruto grinned a toothy grin to Reiko, who held in laughs at the sight of his pinkish face. Sakura opened the door to the sight of two women talking. Their heads turned to face the three ninja, both of the women's eyes glued to Reiko.

"Naruto. Sakura. Who is your friend?" The woman sitting in the chair asked.

"Granny Tsunade! She's a friend from the suna!!! She works for Gaara!!!" Naruto chimed hopping around the office.

"Gaara you say?" The woman addressed Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded her head, positioning herself telling Reiko she could step in. Reiko took a nervous step into the office, eyes following her. Reiko stepped in front of the desk, pulling the back pack off her shoulder.

"So our little Jinchuuriki has finally replied, has he?" Tsunade asked with a friendly smile. Reiko nodded slowly, setting the backpack onto the table. She flipped the top open of her backpack revealing more paper than she thought.

"Holy crap! What the hell has he been writing?!" Exclaimed Naruto from behind. Tsunade pulled a handful of the papers from the pack and set them onto the table. Naruto hopped behind to read what it says.

"What does it say Grandma-Tsunade?" He asked, his eyes scanning the words sprawled words.

"I don't know, I wasn't reading." She admitted thumbing through the papers.

"I'll read it tonight." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair. Naruto stared dumb-struck at her, then at the papers. Reiko shoved her hands into the pack and pulled the remaining papers.

"So. What is your name?" Tsunade asked. Reiko looked up at the blonde woman.

"Reiko." She said. Tsunade smiled once she heard Reiko's name.

"A lovely child you are." Tsunade finally said. Reiko smiled, she felt like she was actually _accepted_ in Konoha. He never complemented her in anyway. A frown was placed on Reiko's lips. Tsunade looked up at Reiko, who had frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked. Reiko looked back at her, the frown disappeared.

"No! No,no,no! Nothing's wrong! I was just thinking about something......" Reiko said. Tsunade nodded slowly and turned to the woman next to her. Tsunade whispered something to the woman and she nodded.

"Well if it's okay, I think I have to get back to the office!" Reiko said quickly, turning to the door.

"Bye!!" They all said.

..........

Reiko was just stepping in front of the door when the sun had set. She clutched the rose close to her body, her fingers around the golden knob. She twisted it knob open, it was still unlocked. That left a confused look on Reiko, but she stepped in anyways. She saw nothing at first -since it was dark-, but a figure did appear before her. Reiko flipped the lights on and screamed.

"Oh my god!!" She screamed. After the scream was erupted, a laugh was in the air.

"Oh it's only you kazekage-sama!" Reiko said through a soft laugh. His face was emotionless, like always. The laughs were turned into an awkward silence, Reiko's eyes turned to the ground.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a dead tone. Reiko's eyes were shot back up.

"In Konoha like you told me. Why?" She answered.

"Because after this morning I thought you had died on your way there." Gaara said turning away. Reiko stared at his back, her jaw hit the floor.

"Wait! You thought what?!" She yelled grabbing his shoulder.

"I said I thought you had died on your way to Konoha." He said emotionlessly.

"But why?!" Reiko yelled again. He shook her hand off.

"Because it too you more than a day to make it back here."

"What the! Oh my god! I have to walk all the way to Konoha, give your damn papers to Tsunade, and walk back! Did you know what time it was when I left?!" She screamed at him. He shrugged nonchalantly and strolled back to his desk.

"What is that in your hand?" He asked. Reiko grumbled and turned away.

"A kunai." She said, squeezing the rose.

"What is it." He said, his patience thinning. Reiko heard the anger in his voice, she turned around.

"It's a rose." She said while she watched him come back to her. She held out the rose to him, his eyes didn't change position.

"Why did you take it?" He asked. Reiko shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just so red, and bitter, and it hurts me with its _thorns_. Remind you of anyone?" Reiko hinted. It was as though he had paid no attention to her.

"How about you take it?" She said handing it to him. His fingers spiraled around the small rose.

"Why are you giving it to me? I don't even like roses." He said spinning the rose between his fingers.

"If you don't like it, then eat it or something I don't care." Reiko said turning away. With those last words the door was shut and Reiko was on her way home.


	5. Papers

A/N: Chapter five is going to be like really sad (not in death or anything). I think Reiko and Gaara are really adorable together *squeal*. Well anyways. I hope you like this chapter!

**Papers**

Reiko couldn't sleep that night. Her thoughts had filled her head to the brim with questions and reasonable answers. The sun slowly peaked is head into her room. Reiko hadn't gotten a wink of sleep yet again. Her eyes had dark circles under neath them. She didn't want to take a shower, and she felt to weak to change. But Reiko forced herself to change.

She sluggishly fumbled to the office, a shiver went down her spine from the cool knob. She twisted the knob, a gust of warm air brushed past her. Reiko looked up to see that he was in his desk working. He didn't move when she entered the room. A yawn escaped her lips. This time he looked up.

Reiko fumbled to the chair, falling face first into the cushion. She closed her eyes slowly. It was getting hard to breath. Reiko flipped over, the light coming through her eyelids. Something grumbled in the distant. She opened her eyes. Reiko turned her head slightly, to see her superior hanging over her.

"Tea." He said, his arms folded across his chest. Reiko groaned and flipped over.

"Do I have to? I never do anything in here!" She whined. Gaara huffed, she turned over again.

"Did you hear me?" Reiko said, getting up from the couch.

"Yes I did. What should I do about it?" He replied sitting down.

"Well if I'm suppose to 'work' here, then I suppose I should 'work'!" Reiko said walking to the desk, planting her palms into the desk. He looked up from his writing.

"If you want to work-" He stopped there, getting up from his seat. His fingers coiled around Reiko's wrist, dragging her to the large burgundy doors. He pulled a key from his cloak to unlock the door. With his free hand he pushed the door open.

"You can organize my paperwork." He said pushing Reiko into a room engulfed with papers. That woke her up, she stared horrified at the papers.

"Wait! How do I organize the-" She was cut off there.

"Have fun." He said before closing the door. Reiko ran to the door, she heard a click. Her hand grabbed the knob, she twisted it harshly. It didn't move. Reiko pounded the door with her fist.

"Dammit! Kazekage-sama you bastard! You better let me out of here!" She screamed. Nothing. Reiko growled to herself, her fist pounded on the doors once again. She heard nothing. Reiko shouldered the door, a sharp pain struck her shoulder.

"Dammit!" She said hopping around. Reiko slumped against the door, and sighed. She looked around the room.

"Well I said I wanted to work and this is what I get." Reiko said to herself, getting to her feet. Reiko decided to organize the papers by date. If she went fast enough she could finish the whole room before dusk.

"September seventh, goes with September eighth and September ninth." She said aloud to herself. Hours and hours went by, as the stacks of paper decreased until nothing was left.

"Wow I can't believe I finished this." Reiko said, wiping a bead of sweat from her face scanning the room. Reiko saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly to see a small bedside table. It wasn't the table that caught her eye, but what was on it. Reiko took a stride to the table, her eyes settled on her target.

Reiko was surprised to see that he had kept the rose. Her fingers spun around the thick stem, pulling the rose out of the cool water. Reiko spun the rose between her forefinger and thumb, watching the drops of water slide down the broad stem. A smile drew across her face.

"He liked it. He actually liked it." Reiko said to herself, taking a seat onto the bed. The bed was strangely hard, like it wasn't used. Reiko pulled the rose close to her, laying her body down onto the bed. The pillow was softer than anything Reiko has ever felt. It was dragging her closer and closer to sleep.

"Roses are red." Reiko murmured, her eyelids fluttering close.

"_And red is what he needs.' _A thought finished, pulling Reiko into the pool of sleep.

Reiko's dream was vivid. She dreamt that she was being chased by something, something _red. _It said it wanted to eat her, but who knew. It was her crazy dream.

... o ...

Gaara sat out on his desk. It had been more than two hours since he has locked her in there. He wondered if she was still mad. Not that he cared. He didn't find it was his problem to care whether or not someone was mad towards him or him with someone else. He had once gotten a lecture from Temari about caring about one's feelings, and so after a few minutes he dozed off.

Gaara has observed that Reiko's behavior has changed, constantly. One moment she was happy and outgoing, and the next she was mad at him. Maybe something had come up between her and another, but he didn't really care. Something inside of Gaara told him he needed to open the door, but he pushed it away.

He would open the door when it felt it was the right time. Something mentally punched him in the side. He grunted, a scowl on his face. '_Fine.' _He thought. A happy sigh came from his head.

Gaara pushed himself away from the table, standing up and walking towards the doors. He pulled out the small key and opened the door. It clicked. He expected to hear screaming and see an angry Reiko, but all he saw was Her. Sleeping in his bed. His bed. Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed. Something glittered in her hand. He walked closer to see what it was. It was the rose. The rose she had given him.

Why a rose? He had asked himself some many times. Nothing came to mind. He sighed again, sitting down on the bed. Gaara had noticed that whenever Reiko was alone, in a quiet space, alone she would fall asleep. That's why he tend to keep her in the same room, but today he was losing patience. He wanted to wake her up right now, but he thought it would get her upset yet again. She seemed so sweet in her sleep, but Gaara didn't have time for sweet. He laid down as well, staring up at the gray ceiling.


	6. Thorns

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I was just caught up with by the demon we all know as 'homework', and it practically ate me alive. Well anyways, I'm writing now, and yeah I guess that's about it. This chapter will crack you up (or not), but whatever. Enjoy!

**Thorns**

Reiko had been in a, what seemed very long to her, sleep but turned out to be half an hour. Now the emotionless boogie-man next to her was watching her closely, since he found her actions in her sleep were 'fascinating.' Reiko would give the occasional laugh, mumble, and she would actually hit him in the arm each time she turned around. A funny thing was that she still held the rose, well maybe not held but crushed the rose between her fingers and her palm.

Reiko yawned a bit, the thinning sunlight peeled through her thin lashes. Her fingers still coiled around the rose, like a snake would a mouse, began to ache. Supporting herself on her elbows, Reiko yawned again. It felt like forever since she was awake again, something grumbled next to her. Reiko turned her head casually to see him right next to her. Not fully awake, this hadn't fazed her one bit. Coming to her senses, she looked again over her shoulder and screamed, jumping off the low bed. Her fingers stiff released its imprisoned captive, landing slowly into Gaara's palm, as though it had all been planned out. He twirled the rose between his thumb and forefinger, waiting for Reiko to calm down. By the time she jumped off the bed, she was on the floor, angry and a bit curious.

"What the hell?!" She finally said, getting up, fixing her blouse. He just shrugged, getting off the bed. He strolled casually over to the bed side table, dropping the fragile rose into the vase. Reiko watched him with an evil glare, for yet again he hadn't answered her. He began to go for the door, she scurried after him, beating him to the door. Reiko's thin fingers grabbed the door knob, pulling it close, stopping him in his tracks. Reiko heard a growl of annoyance escape his lips, she rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me why, Mr. Grouchy-Pants." Reiko threw at him. He folded his arms across his chest, taking a moment to comprehend something to say.

"Because..." He began. Reiko's face lit up. He was actually going to reply. A thin smile glittered behind her scowl.

"Well, it's nothing important enough to discuss." He said, returning the scowl, shrugging his shoulders slightly. The color drained from Reiko's face. Her head dropped mentally, his fingers on her shoulder, pushing her away gently.

"If you aren't going to do anything, go make tea." He said before leaving the room. Reiko sighed, getting up, closing the burgundy door behind her.

...........

"Dammit. The one opportunity he could answer me and he blows it off for 'tea'." Reiko said as she stumbled out of the tea room. Once she stepped out, he had looked up, his face questioning her. His face spoke, 'What the hell did you just say?'. Reiko shuddered, she smiled half-heartedly. He waited for a reply, but she turned around, stepping into the kitchen.

The heat of the stove bounced off of Reiko's warm skin as she stepped in. 'Someone was here earlier.' Reiko noted to herself. She shrugged and pulled out a small tea-maker pot thing. Reiko watched the water come to a boil, them dumped the tea leaves into the lava-like pit. Reiko leaned against the stove, the steam brushing her warm face. She waited a bit until steam screamed from the kettle thing. She twisted the little knob stopping the fire, making the screams lower their tone a bit. Reiko pulled the kettle thing off the stove, pouring the dark gray liquid into a white porcelain tea cup. Reiko pulled out a plate and set the tea cup onto the plate, she then took hold of the plate stepping out into the office. She walked slowly to the desk, making sure she didn't spill, like last time. The last time she spilled, he hadn't talked to her for two weeks, straight. Like it wasn't normal for him not to speak.

"Psh." Reiko said, pretending to blow a piece of hair out of her face. She set the plate next to his shoulder, turning around. Reiko took one step forward, continuing slowly.

"I'm gonna head out now if it's-" Reiko's words stopped like water being stopped by a dam, or a monster according to Reiko.

"Take these. I want them back by tomorrow." He said sternly, the sound of papers being rifled through spoke to Reiko. 'Shit. I have paperwork.' Reiko sighed mentally and turned around slowly, frightened about the size of the stack. Surprisingly, the stack was no bigger than ten pieces of paper. The biggest stack of papers Reiko had ever gotten was about fifty pages, and he wanted them all back by the next day. Reiko hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night. Reiko let out a gust of air that she had sucked in. She took the papers from his hand, they were really thick.

Reiko stepped away from the desk and slowly made her way to the door, she turned around quickly, he was just sitting there waiting for her to leave. Reiko sighed, opening the door and leaving.

...........

"What the hell?!" Reiko screamed when she realized that 'those ten pieces of paper' were each one whole packet each consisting of seven pages. Reiko, hoping she wasn't imagining things, thumbed through the pages once again.

"One, two, three, four..." Reiko counted, her anger flooding a small town of happy.

"Sixty-seven, sixty-eight, sixty-nine, seventy." Reiko closed her eyes, taking deep low breaths. She opened one eye to look at the clock, it read Nine-Thirty. Reiko sighed.

"I swear. One of these days I am going to get back at him." Reiko grumbled, pulling out a sleek black ballpoint pen. By the time Reiko had gotten done with half of the packets, it was eleven-thirty. Reiko groaned, laying her head down on the flourished windowsill. Reiko lifted her head up, pulling the pen from her right ear. She took her next victim and began to sprawl on the papers. A few more hours went by, and Reiko couldn't believe it. She finished it before midnight, and that meant she had about six hours to sleep. Reiko grinned sleepily to herself, when suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Aw shit. Who wants to be here at a quarter to midnight?" Reiko asked herself, as she sluggishly fumbled to the door.

"Who is it?" Reiko yelled before opening the door. Nothing. She didn't hear a reply. Not thinking straight, Reiko opened the door looking up. It was him.

"What's up?" Reiko said, leaning against the door frame. He grumbled a bit.

"I need those papers. Now." He said a bit sternly. Reiko nodded, and stumbled back to her bed where the papers laid. She took hold of them and walked back to him, holding the papers out.

"Sorry it my handwriting is a bit messy. I got a bit-" Reiko paused to yawn, "tired when I was writing." Once Gaara had took hold of the papers, Reiko's eyes fluttered closed. Her body leaned forward, and by instinct he caught her. He sighed, setting the papers down. He looked down at her face. Maybe he shoulder give her the day off tomorrow.


	7. Shikamaru's Big Day

A/N: This is the first So and so's big day. I try to make it funny, but if it isn't then well...to bad then. Note that I will choose random characters that come to mind. And if you guys want to hear about a certain character, feel free to PM me. I don't bite. So I won't start out like Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, etc. Slight TemShika in here.. Sort of. The People's big days will be pretty short because I don't have time to write a lot about it, and I know you're dying to find out what happens next. Hope you like this one!

**Shikamaru's Big Day**

Wind whispered slowly to the lazy adolescent as he laid in the evergreen grass. The grass acted like arms, tickling him gently across the neck. The sun beaten on his eyelids like one who would pound furiously on the drum. A sigh came out as a staccato note. Days were so quiet. Konoha was just too busy, everyone had a mission tied to their neck. Everyone like Shikamaru. He was assigned a mission about three hours ago, but decided to doze off and chill in his favorite place to take naps. Under a shady tree with too many leaves to count. Yeah, it was the best.

Shikamaru took slow steady breaths as the wind whipped past him. Light foot steps came from the bottom of the hill.

"Dammit." He breathed. He was caught. They found him. He groaned, turning over onto his side.

"Shika-kun!" He heard Ino chime as she and Chouji climbed the steep hill.

"Oi Ino!" Chouji panted, "Wait up a bit!" He said fumbling onto the hilltop. Shikamaru groaned again. He hated how Ino would call him, 'Shika-kun', in her girly, snobby, pompous voice. It was annoying. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Ino and Chouji stepped over him, glowering at him. He opened one eye to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Shika-maru!" Ino screamed, Shikamaru sat up, rubbing an eye nonchalantly pretending he just woke up.

"Eh?" He said, faking the I-just-woke-up tone. Ino's anger boiled over the top.

"Shika-kun. We were suppose to leave two hours ago! Me and Chouji looked everywhere for you!" Ino said, pointing her finger in his face. Shikamaru's annoyance level rise from one to six.

"Troublesome woman. I've told you so many times, you can't call me 'Shika-kun'." Shikamaru paused, letting his words sink in.

"And secondly, your grammar is getting worse and worse each day." Shikamaru remarked.

"It's 'Chouji and I', not 'Me and Chouji'." Shikamaru noted, backing up his reasoning. Ino was as pink as a pig, she scowled at him.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a genius smart-ass." Ino said, her hands on her hips. Shikamaru propped himself on his elbows, taking a second to think of something to say back.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not blonde." He said with a devious smirk. Ino, baffled, didn't know what to say. She turned around quickly, cursing down the hill. Chouji watched her stomp down the hill, fists pumped.

"Ooh! You want some ice for that burn, Ino?" He stammered with laughs. Shikamaru smiled at his good friend, getting up to his feet. The two of them slowly walked down the hill, Ino slowly drifting off in the distance.

"So what's our mission this time?" Shikamaru asked lazily, his hands shoved into his pocket. Chouji shrugged, munching on a few chips.

"Dunno. I wasn't listening to Ino. But she did say something about the Suna and..." From there, Chouji faded off, his words muffled by the chips. Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. The Suna? The word Suna brought up the topic of the Kazekage, and the Kazekage brought up Temari.

Shikamaru had enjoyed and hated being her escort around Konoha. Enjoyed because he liked having her around. His mind was clung to her, but his body didn't match up with his mind. Hated because Shikamaru wasn't fond of walking around and answering questions.

Shikamaru sighed lightly, Chouji looking over at his good friend. He raised one eyebrow at Shikamaru.

"Something up?" He asked with crumbs falling out of his mouth. Shikmaru smiled reassuringly, looking up at the sky.

"Nothing. When do we leave?"

.........

The sand mumbled under the soles of the three Konoha ninja. They all stared into the village, trying to make out any familiar faces. Feelings mixed, from happiness, curiosity, and anxiety.

"Well here we are." Shikamaru stated. The other two nodded.

"Let's go find Gaara first before we do anything." Ino said, taking a step into the village. Shikamaru and Chouji followed along. His eagerness toppled over laziness and moodiness, he couldn't wait to see her.


	8. What!

A/N: Well this is chapter seven. From Shika's big day, he, Ino, and Chouji go to the Suna. And you guessed it. Reiko meets up with them, and yeah. Read and you'll find out.

What?!

The filtered sun peeked into Reiko's room, she was sitting up, her fingers engulfed in the dead crow of her hair. Firstly, she was up this early because she was suppose to get to her job. And secondly because she thought she brought home the paperwork that he had given her. Reiko's eyes scurried from one place to another, her patience with herself thinning.

"Dammit Reiko! Where did you put those papers?!" She hissed at herself, jumping out of the bed. Something crumpled in her left sweatshirt pocket, she stared skeptically at it. Her hand went for it, doubting it was the paperwork. But her curiosity got the better of her, and she grabbed it anyways. It was a note from her grumpy employer. How odd he would leave her a note. It read:

"Reiko.

Don't worry about the paperwork, I came and picked it up from you last night...."

Reiko looked up from the messy red calligraphy, 'How the hell did he get into my house?' She asked herself. She continued to read.

"I've given you the day off for the time being. But, however, if you appear in the office, your day off is over."

Reiko smiled at that, 'I get the day off!' She yelled in her mind. The note ended there, but one part of the paper was folded up. Reiko unfolded it slowly, to find more messy red calligraphy.

"P.S. If you're thinking about how I got in, you opened the door for me. But if you were asleep, I went a step further and made a copy of your key."

Reiko grumbled in anger. "He made a copy of my key?!" She yelled. Reiko's brow creased in anger, pulled away remembering that she had the day off. She shot the clock a sharp glance, making it shudder, releasing the time. The clock spoke Seven Thirty in the morning. Reiko grinned deviously to herself.

Stepping out of the bathroom, steam buried the room in the white spirit. Fully dressed in a new outfit, Reiko stepped out of the bathroom feeling fresh and ready for the day.

"Alright! Time! To! Go!" Reiko exclaimed running out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

........

It's been so long since Reiko had actually been around town. She remember the first time she made it to the town, and tried on her own to find an apartment. It didn't end very well. The warm breeze played with Reiko's still wet hair. It wasn't that wet, just the kind of wet someone would have if they went outside when it was drizzling.

The loud commotion drowned Reiko's senses. It was louder today than any other normal day. She wondered why. The Suna was always a quiet little desert, like any desert should be. But today the noise was clicked up six more notches. Another thing out of the ordinary was that a large group of people hung around three ninja. Reiko hadn't seen ninja like that before, they were dressed in bright colors. The Suna dressed in colors that could easily blend them in with the sand, but apparently these ninja didn't find that useful.

Suddenly, a flash of purple flew past Reiko's eyes. She remember now! It was that crazy girl, what's her name. She and Sakura were fighting about her. That's right. Reiko needed to get her and her little friends out of there before they would be killed by the curious mob.

........

Once the three lone Konoha ninja entered the Suna, they tried to make sure they wouldn't get caught. But Ino had to open her big mouth and ask for directions.

"Ino you dumbass!" Chouji hissed, trying to get past the deranged Suna ninja, trying to ask them crazy questions.

"Well I'm sorry! I thought Einstein over there would know the directions!" Ino growled at Chouji. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the both of them. He knew where the office was, it was just the mob had came after them right when they stepped in.

.........

Reiko pushed and shoved her fellow Suna Ninja away for her to enter the encircled group. Once she stepped in front of the three Konoha ninja, Ino's face lit up. Reiko shot her an evil look and grabbed her hand, Shikamaru's and signaled Chouji to follow. She dragged the two out of the middle of the street into an alleyway, where they could catch their breaths, and Reiko could ask them why they were here.

"Well we were sent here on a mission." Shikamaru panted. Reiko leaned against the wall. Maybe he knew they had a mission here. But if he didn't then that would mean she would have to go to the office and her day off would end abruptly. Reiko whimpered in the corner, Ino and Chouji stared awkwardly at her.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked. Reiko looked up, trying to regain her composure.

"Fine." Reiko said, her words shuddering from loss of happiness. Reiko sighed, she already missed being in the office.

"So you guys have a mission here? Why?" Reiko asked, Chouji and Shikamaru shrugged, leaving Ino the one to speak.

"Yeah. Sort of. Tsunade-same told us to come here just to help out a bit. Like community service." Ino explained. Reiko nodded her head, saddened. She did have to go to the office! Reiko hopped up and down in sorrow.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" She cried. The three of them stared in horror at the young Jounin. After regaining her composure, again, Reiko straightened up.

"Okay. I'll take you guys to the office. But you have to say nothing of me." Reiko said.

"Why?" Chouji asked. Reiko frowned at him.

"Because then my day off will be over!" Reiko whined. The three nodded, and the four went of to the office.

........

Reiko positioned the three foreign ninja outside of the door, knocked on it and stood right behind to window to watch.

"Come in." She heard him call.

"Go in!" She hissed at the three, Shikamaru sluggishly opening the door, the three of them fumbling in.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji. What are you doing here?" Reiko heard him ask. Shikamaru was going to shut the door before Gaara had stopped him.

"Don't close it yet." He said, "Reiko get in here."

"Shit!" Reiko cried, walking into the office. She glared at her superior, who just ignored her.

"Always have to ruin my good day." They heard Reiko grumble as she stepped into a small room.

The narrow walls covered Reiko's ears, breaking her away from the conversation. One of the "sacred" rules of the office was that she must always make tea for him, and visitors. She grabbed a pouch of tea and stumbled out of the room.

When she stepped out, they were already engaged in conversation. Reiko sighed to herself and entered the kitchen. Reiko prepared the tea, leaning against the furnished window frame, her eyes locked on the hole for the steam to escape. The screams of dead leaves escaped their enclosed prison, making Reiko get up from her comfortable spot. She took out four porcelain tea cups and matching plates, pouring unequal amounts of the hot liquid into the cups.

She stepped out of the kitchen, four plates in her hands. Reiko walk steadily to the desk, setting each cup in front of each person. After setting the last cup, the door clicked open, a wave of heads swept to the door. Temari stepped in.

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat, his brain turned off, and his words trapped in his throat.

"Oi Temari-chan. You want tea too?" Reiko's voice pulling Shikamaru out of dysfunction. He watched her wave her pale hand at Reiko, ready to speak.

"Coffee will do." Temari said. Reiko nodded and scurried off. Temari took a seat behind all the commotion, Shikamaru feeling her grin behind him.

Taking a sip of tea, Gaara placed the cup down and looked at his eldest sibling.

"Temari-nee, why are you here?" He asked, showing undivided sweetness. Temari shrugged and smiled to her younger brother.

"I just heard that they were coming here today." Said Temari, taking the warm cup of dark coffee. Gaara nodded slowly, putting his gaze onto the foreign ninja. Before he could speak, Reiko interrupted.

"If you don't need me, can I go home and finish my day off?"

"No." He said sternly, Reiko pouting.

"Why not?!" She whined.

"I told you if you come to the office your day off is over."

"NO! You wrote that if I came into the office my day off was over! I was _outside!_" Reiko remarked.

"No." He finally said. Reiko boiled in anger, leaning against the bedroom door frame, grumbling curses to herself.

"So you say that Tsunade-sama sent you here?" Gaara asked.


	9. Bye

A/N: Poor Reiko. That chapter made me laugh when I wrote it. Well anyways, nothing much will happen in this chapter. Note that I will not explain why Team Ten came to the Suna because I don't really know why. But as I said in the previous chapter they do intend to do community service. They leave early in this chapter, because I have something special in store for chapter 9. Hope you like this chapter! ShikaTem

Bye

The talking went on and on that it almost made Reiko fall asleep. _Almost. _Her head laid gently on the table, her eyes on Gaara's lips. He talked more with visitors than he did with just her. The only time Reiko had seen him talk this much was when she went to one of his meetings. Worst experience ever. All they did was sit and yell at each just for him to calm them down. The only good part of that was the tea. They had some good tea.

One thing that was poking Reiko in the neck was why Temari was here. She never comes by the office, and the only time she would come if something involved her.

Maybe Temari was here because of the foreign shinobi. Maybe. But another reason could be that Shikamaru was here. Reiko had over heard Temari and one of her girl friends talk about him. Yet another odd experience. She seemed like she really liked him, but then again she had said a lot of horrid things about him. Like he was a 'lazy jack-ass that needed to get a life..' and once that was said, she squealed along with her friend. Things these days didn't make much sense to Reiko anymore.

She sighed, the breath of air muffled by her arm, that supported her weary head. Suddenly, the porcelain tea cup came at Reiko's arm, splashing the rich liquids on her arm.

"What the hell?" Reiko said, her head lifting from her arm.

"Go get me more tea." He said coldly. Reiko wrinkled her nose.

"It's still full."

"It's cold." Reiko groaned, getting up from her seat, walking back to the kitchen. The smell of warm tea and bitter coldness wafted past her. She pulled the tea pot thing from the burnt out fire, to lazy to put on oven mitts in case of burning herself. Too late. The hot tea spilled onto her pale hand, making her drop the pot back onto the stove.

"Shit!" She cried hopping around. Shikamaru peeked his head inside, to see Reiko running her hand under cool water. Her steady gaze on her hand moved to Shikamaru.

"Are you okay?" He asked lazily, setting his porcelain cup onto the counter.

"Fine." Reiko said through her teeth. The water splashed against Reiko's scorched skin, the faint sound of shoes clicked into the kitchen. The tall blonde stepped into the kitchen, her coffee cup mingling with the plate.

"Hey there, cry baby." She said. Reiko stared at her with great curiosity, while Shikamaru looked straight back at her, light pink from her comment. Temari set the porcelain tea cup in the sink, the dark coffee leaked from top. Reiko's hand was beginning to go numb, maybe her hand was fine. She turned the knob of cool water off, grabbing the tea cup and setting off to the office room. Before she left, her eyes spun to where Shikamaru and Temari were standing, they were both mumbling things to each other.

Once Reiko stepped out, Chouji and Ino were gone. She made it to the desk before speaking, setting the white cup in front of her superior.

"Where'd the other two go?" Reiko asked, slumping into her chair. Setting down his red ball point pen, taking a slow sip, he ignored Reiko yet again.

"Did you hear me?" Reiko asked, staring at him.

"Yes. It's quite obvious that they had left, isn't it?" He said. Reiko sighed, sinking lower into her chair.

"Yeah I can tell but why did they leave Shikamaru? And why do they have to leave so early?"

"Well maybe when they came here they were assigned missions." He said looking her straight in the eye. Gaara's death stare made Reiko shudder, sinking her deeper into the chair.

Temari and Shikamaru came out, both their eyes spoke 'satisfied' and their laughs clued something that happened when they were alone. The sound of the door opening and creaking close made Reiko feel alone. Metaphorically speaking.

But sometimes, being alone with him wasn't always so bad. Reiko knew that he was the one who gave her a job, and bought her the apartment. Then again, he always put her down with bad remarks and witty jokes.

The pair were two opposites. He liked tea and she liked coffee. He preferred the quiet, when she loved the noise. He was calm and she was hyper. He could fight and she couldn't hurt a fly. He had power and she didn't. But strangely, Reiko could feel something ripple up in her for him.

Even if he seemed mean and never listened, Reiko knew he was sweet underneath all of that. After all of that sinking, Reiko fell to the floor, plucking her out of her little chat with herself.

"How about you go home?" He said, looking down at her. Reiko nodded, returning the gaze. Reiko strode towards the door, opening it slowly, taking one last look at him. She closed it softly, making it down the steep stairwell.

........

Laying in her bed, Reiko stared out the window, a soft sigh escaped her lips. The soft creme blanket spoke to her long pajama pants and her bare arms. Closing her eyes gently, turning to her side. Away from the window, she could feel the moon's gaze on her shoulders. Reiko shuddered feeling the gaze of the moon deepen. She tried to sleep, knowing that the moon watched over her carefully. Today wasn't normal, but not exciting either. She can't wait to get to the office tomorrow. Or can she?


	10. Kiss

A/N: Well I told you something like super huge happens in this chapter, and so it does. Read it and find out. R&R on this chapter. Enjoy!

Kiss

Reiko laid her head on the desk, papers and papers scattered around the office space. The two were supposed to 'decline' or 'accept' request upon the villagers of the Suna, which in deed was more boring than sitting and watching men yell at each other. She sighed, getting another paper thrown at her. The reason Gaara had kept Reiko here was because she had whined and whined about getting too much 'work' at home, worst decision ever. So he had decided that she could sit with him and read through all the requests.

After three hours of taking the requests from the entrance of the building, and another two hours to find ink so they can accept or decline it was dusk when they got a fifth of the way through. Just another four-fifths before Reiko could get home.

Well it could have been worse. She could be home sleeping in, and dancing around her apartment because she had no work. But no, it was better. In stead she got to spend the whole day with her grouchy boss that technically hated her in every way possible, and they were both total opposites. But you know what they say, opposites attract, right?

Reiko sighed again, picking up the wooden stamp, looking over the paper and stamping it with 'decline' across the description. She was told to decline it if it wasn't worth it, but accept it if it was something that would affect the whole village. Reiko didn't get a bit of this but did what she was told. She wouldn't want to get him mad. Again.

Another paper came flying at Reiko, this one was already stamped. She read it over and couldn't believe her eyes, he was declining a marriage between a Suna woman and a Konoha man. That was not right at all. Reiko's brow crunched together as she read the fine print. Why would he decline something like this? Reiko thought to herself, she looked over it again to make sure she wasn't imagining it. How could someone decline love? Even if the two people being wed were from two different villages? It made no sense.

Reiko tossed the paper back at him, he looked up at her. Reiko crossed her arms.

"What the hell is that?" Reiko asked, her eyes on the paper. Gaara shrugged casually, her gaze not going through him at all.

"I declined this marriage, it's obvious isn't it?" He said as a matter-of-fact. Reiko rolled her eyes, growling under her breath. He would never take her seriously, not even when they were discussing something important.

"I know that. But why? It's going to do nothing to the village?" Reiko snaps at him. He ignored her petty questions and looked back down at his next request. Reiko felt the heat rush to her face, he had ignored her again! He always did things like this, like he didn't care about her what so ever. So if she died he wouldn't care? If she was kidnaped, he wouldn't at least try to find her? He anger boiled in the pot, scorching the metal that encased it.

"So you're saying you don't care?" Reiko asked, trying to calm herself. He nodded slowly, Reiko clutched the stamp in her hand.

"You are so heartless!" Reiko said. Before she could even close her mouth, the words came out. Realizing what she had just said, her fingers tight around the wood stamp dropped to the ground, a small thump materialized. Her fears sinking into her skin, making her shake slowly.

'Damn! Why did I have to say that?!' Reiko barked at herself. She knew what she said was wrong, and she would probably die right here. Or she would wish she could die where she was standing. Being alone in an office with a man that could kill if you said something wrong was more terrifying than jumping into a pit of lava, then have people laugh at you as you melt away. Much more terrifying.

Once those words left Reiko's mouth, he looked up at her, both shocked and surprised that she had spoken those words.

"What did you just say?" He said sternly, getting up from his seat. Reiko's words, all balled up into one word that she could only repeat in her head, was stuck and glued in her throat.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit' Was what was played in her head, like a record just meant to play that song.

He took a step forward, Reiko taking one back, her movements shaky and unsteady. The sound of steps echoed in the quiet office as the he stalked her until she hit the wall. Just one step in front of her was him, her fear bubbling beneath her skin. Leaning into the walls, thinking she could farther, Reiko slipped falling onto the ground.

He knelt beside her, Reiko's hair falling in front of her face, covering her fear-stricken eyes. Lifting his hand gently to brush away the hair covering her face, Reiko held her breath. The touch of his skin to hers felt strange, but Reiko's pale soft skin was begging to let skin touch again. To Reiko's surprise, his skin wasn't as rough or cold as she thought. It was actually gentle and softer and actually _warm._ By the way he treats Reiko, she thought he was cold as stone and didn't care about anything. Like a monster. Except this monster had a beating heart and red hair. How could Reiko say something like that to him. It was true she wasn't fond of him and wouldn't want to be his best friend, but something told her something in gibberish. She couldn't understand it, but she knew the time would com. Very soon.

The touch of her skin was warm, no hot. She was scared to death, but he wasn't going to hurt her. Yet. He wanted to know why she said he was heartless. He knew that people could say things that they didn't mean, and we're talking about Reiko here. She said numerous things that offended him but he didn't really care. But saying he was heartless, it took off a weight on his chest. Something was pulling him down from saying something back to her. He didn't know what it was, and yet he didn't want to know.

"So I'm heartless to you now, am I? You know I do have a beating heart." He said to her. Reiko shuddered. It was like he had read her whole thoughts. What was he going to say next? That he isn't a monster and his hair isn't red but crimson?

Reiko could feel his warm breath crawl down her neck, her stomach churned and her heart pounded in her chest. Reiko kept her eyes close because one she was scared as hell to see his face, and secondly if she were to die here she would die with her eyes closed. She doesn't know why, but her father had told her to always keep her eyes closed in a life and death situation. But here, it looked like a death or _death _situation. If Reiko had to choose, she would choose death because, well just because.

The anxiety was killing both of them, Reiko from the inside out and Gaara from the outside in. Total opposites in deed. Seeing through her eyelashes, Reiko could see his face. There was no sign of him trying or going to hurt her, but Reiko felt like he wasn't going to let this off easily.

It felt like his body was acting on his own. Like his mind and his body were disconnected. Before, something was tied around his neck, restraining him from doing what he wanted. But now it felt like the something was pulled off his neck, letting him do whatever. Gaara had a feeling, however, that if he didn't act his chance would slip away.

Without thinking straight, he leaned in, his lips touching hers. Reiko's eyes peeled open, the envelop with an unsure question opened as well. The answer was flashing in front of her eyes, everywhere she looked, it read to her. Reiko was in love. It couldn't be possible! She wasn't in love with _him_! The two weren't even alike in anyways. And besides, he hated Reiko's guts, or did he? Reiko denied what she was hearing. She pushed and shoved away that thought, her thoughts churned into one thought. It couldn't be possible. Or could it?


	11. Discovery

A/N: Um hum. They kissed. Now this chapter will take place when they kiss and after the kiss, through Gaara's POV and he's talking to Shukaku(Cocky Bastard)if you're wondering. Who bitches at him. Sorry for OOCness. Enjoy my sweets!

Discovery

Without thinking, like my body had moved on it's own, I had pressed my own lips against hers. I swear, when our lips met, something had slapped me mentally across the face and growled something at me. I could barely make out the words myself, but I could tell who it was. I mentally sigh, angrily, to myself.

"Pathetic boy." I here the beast mutter behind me. I turned around to face it. _Him. _His arms are folded across his chest, his eyes stared at me with disappointment. I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? I stare halfheartedly at the monster that I had to share a body with. It was burden to share a body with a death eater, and an it that liked to kill when I found it less amusing than before. Doing more good made me feel better than doing bad. I am satisfied with where I am now, but apparently _he _hadn't been satisfied.

"What happened to the blood thirsty boy I knew." He tsked, shaking his head disapprovingly. His arms unfolded, falling to his side, which I had to point out, were longer than his abdomen. I growl under my breath, unintimidated by his words.

"He's gone. It's just me you are talking to." I barked, his head hung disapprovingly. He had showed signs that he wasn't happy with me, non the less saying he was ever happy with me. The only satisfaction he was granted was the smell and the touch of blood. I shudder inwardly.

"I've tried so hard." He began, taken a moment to let his words sink into me. It had failed. "So hard. To keep you away from that girl." He continued, eyes closed and mouth held onto a frown. I stare at him with disbelief. One kiss can't mean love? Can it? And I hadn't mention once that I had fell in love Reiko? Sharing a body and half a mind with a demon wasn't worth it at all if he only read my mind for fun. I was going to snap something at him, saying I was isn't love with Reiko, but he had stopped me.

"I thought you were stronger than this. But I had thought wrong." He continued, walking to and fro, making me more anxious. I wanted to know where he was going with this, but he just paced to and fro. This time, I folded my arms up against my chest, making him stop.

This time I shook my head in disapproval. "Shukaku-san." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I hadn't once mention I was in love with Reiko. And yet I am not." I stated. He grinned at me, knowing he was talking to the boy he once knew, yet again. But his grin faltered, he wasn't finished with his questioning.

"In deed you are not. But I need to know why." He paused, " You had kissed her." He finished. I took a moment to consider this, going over the words in my head. Why had I kissed Reiko? I know and knew all along that I wasn't in love with her, but yet I had gone a kissed her.

I was intrigued with myself as well as Shukaku was. His eyes swept over my face, reading me like a book. "Answer me, boy." He growled. I sighed, letting my arms drop to my side.

"I don't know." I confessed sheepishly. I didn't know, in fact. I just knew that something was holding me back, and I needed to take advantage of it. Was I falling? Falling for Reiko? The only person who was a complete opposite to me? She, by far, has been the only person to question my actions, and yet once I answer her, she goes and attacks me with words I sometimes don't even listen to.

If I wasn't in love with her, then did that mean she was in love with? No it couldn't be possible. She hated me so much that I wonder if she even likes her job. But if I let her go, would I still be the same person? Something in me told me that if she left nothing would be the same. Like she was the color in my blank world.

Shukaku growled in front of me, I looked up to see him standing in front of me.

"'I don't know' isn't an answer." He hissed. I take a moment to comprehend. In deed 'I don't know' wasn't an answer, but I didn't know why.

"I guess... I've changed." I finally say, breaking the bleak silence. His frown slipped, throwing on a scowl. I knew what he was thinking, he was thinking of how I became too soft. I wasn't soft? Was I? I've just changed, doing good for my village. _Our_ village. He growls at me, stepping away, walking into the darkness of my cluttered mind.

I break away from Reiko, just to see us staring at each other. After what seemed like forever, I watch as her eyes slide closed, her body leaning towards mine. I catch her affectionately, surprised at my own actions. I sigh inwardly, lifting an angel-like body off the ground and head for the door.

Walking down the sandy road, I make it to her apartment building. Going up, down, left, right I finally stop in front of her apartment door. Pulling out a ring of keys, one distinct key stood out and I tugged on it. The door croaks and creaks open as I pushed it open. The smell of clean and sweet pushes past me, I shudder at how cool it is in her room.

I walked around the whole one-room apartment, not looking for the bedroom, but just _observing _her home. Everything was either black or white, only specs of color puddled here and there. I give up on finding anything of interest and go back to the bedroom.

Her bedroom is no bigger than the kitchen, and the kitchen is small. I set her down on her bed, sitting down on it next to her. I threw the wool blankets over her fragile body and look around once more. Looking at the window, something grabs my attention. It's a small picture, of Reiko and her family. I hadn't known Reiko had a younger brother. I pulled the picture from the window, looking over it. Her parents looked happy, and her brother as well. He looked about the age of ten, and Reiko when she was probably sixteen. I flip over family photo to find messy writing. It read:

"_Don't worry, Daisuke. I'll never forget you." _

I stare blankly at the photo. Was Daisuke her brother? The boy had raven black hair just as Reiko, but his eyes were blue. I look at her parents' eyes to see that her mother's were green and her father's green. That must've been how Reiko got her peculiar eyes. And what had she meant by she'll never forget him? The bed began to move, I looked back at Reiko, she was awake. She stared at the photo expressionless, before reaching out to it.

"Daisuke was only ten." She whispered, running her fingers over the picture. I stare at her, waiting for her to go on.

"I couldn't help." Reiko went on. "Mom and dad were on a mission and left me alone with him."

Reiko stated. I watched as she stared at the picture of her family, tears building up.

"I just passed the chunin exams and was in the work of becoming a jounin. I was in charge of watching him. I let him go outside for one second and that's when they came." She went on, wiping away a single tear. I know I had never listen to her stories, but this one must've meant the world to her.

"I just watched, scared and stupidly as they killed him. I tried to help, but it was too late." I watched another tear stroll down her face, I reach out and brush it away. She looks up at me and I stare back. The night went on like. I had never knew how much pain she had gone through before now.


	12. Dead

A/N: Chapter Eleven is going to be pretty sad 'cause I'm just going to mainly write about how Daisuke died. I'll upload a few pictures of him that I drew when I have the time (or feel like it). Starts as flash back then ends with reality. Just to tell you... Daisuke talks like Gin since I'm sooo in love with him!

Dead

FLASHBACK–- Reiko's POV

One bright afternoon, Daisuke and I were just hanging around the house. I just pasted the Chunin exams, I felt so happy and responsible. Mum and dad got another mission so they left me in charge of Daisuke again. I think it's pretty cool that mum and dad are special ninja that worked for the Mizukage. When I become a jounin I'll work my way up to be a special ninja like them. It sounds like so much fun, but they tell me it's really dangerous. Bah! Being a special ninja means you're super trained and have the sharpest of sense. It wouldn't be dangerous at all!

Fiddling with my forehead protector, Daisuke walks in. I look up at him, I grimace at the large grin he pulled onto his face. His arms are behind his back and he snickers thinking I can't hear them. I turn my attention back to my forehead protector, and before I know it, my sight is blurred by snow. I shrieked in terror, just to feel the snow melt off my face as I felt the anger boil to my face. In the background, I heard Daisuke have a laughing fit and is on the ground as soon as I wipe the melted snow off my face.

"Daisuke you jackass!" I growled, as he steps up from the ground, wiping away a fake tear.

"Hah! Ya didn't see that comin', did ya?" He said. I drop my forehead protector on the couch and tackle him back into the wood floor, this time he yelped like a little girl. We both ended up laughing. I get off him and lay on the ground, staring at the pale ceiling.

"Reiko-nee? Can I go outside?" He asked with his signature grin and puppy eyes combo. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Daisuke hopped up and down, jumping outside into the snow. I get up and head to the other room to get his and my jacket. It was the winter time so it meant that it was colder than usual. Being born and raised in the Mist village was such a drag sometimes, but we got used to it.

I grab two jackets, one light blue and the other a lighter pinkish color. I stumble back to the living to grab my most prized possession, my forehead protector. It was the only thing that symbolized my ninja-hood. I set the jackets down and raise my hair off my forehead. I wrap the black cloth with the think metal around my forehead just to let my hair fall back down.

I always wanted to live in the Suna. It was such an awesome place. Mum and dad said that when I was old enough to live by myself I could go live there! I was so happy that I started to cry. Not really but yeah.

Picking up the two jackets, I stepped out of the living room and into the snow filled world, just to see Daisuke confronting two men. He was holding a kunai in his hand, and was shaky. Daisuke hadn't had problems with fighting. He aced all his training exercises and was going to be announced a ninja sooner than we thought. But once I saw the blood trickle down his finger I gasped, dropping the two coats.

"Daisuke! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, he turns to me with a grin of his face, a thin cut along the bridge of his freckled nose.

"Don' worry Reiko-nee! I'll be takin' care of 'em faster than you can throw yer kunai!" He said with a stroke of cockiness. Turning back to face the intruders, one of the men pushed Daisuke down, making him land not so gently onto the snow covered ground. I shriek and grabbed God-knows how many and threw them at the two men.

With crazy-ass reflexes they dodged them and came at me. I shudder as one backhanded me and I was out cold. With the last look, I see them go for Daisuke, as he tried his hardest to fight them off. The smell of blood filled me, and I tasted around the corners of my mouth. The rest went blank.

When I woke up, Daisuke was on the ground. Bleeding like hell. My face hurt so bad that I couldn't even make a face to show how much he was bleeding. The words and screams were stuck in my throat as I ran to his side. I don't know how long I was out, but Daisuke was still breathing, but his heart was giving out.

With all the strength I had I lifted his weary body and ran as I fast as a ninja could run. Running into town with a dying body, raining blood, I crashed into the only place I could rely on at the moment. The hospital. Everyone knew that the hospital wasn't the best place to treat patients, but I had no other choice. Once I stepped in, the nurses shrieked and gasped at the sight. They took my dying brother and I felt the tears starting to form. I was such a dumbass! I couldn't help my own brother in his time of need. I felt so weak and helpless at the moment. I couldn't believe it.

Daisuke was only ten years old. He had so much in front of him, but I had to kill it by letting him die. I don't know and I didn't want to know how long I was waiting. But by the time the doctors came out I was sure it was darker than my feelings right at this moment. The doctor stared at me with hurt-filled eyes and broke the news to me. He died. I shook my head no.

"He couldn't have died!" I yell. The doctor placed his bloody hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But he did." The doctor said, feeling my pain. I felt the dried tears begin to dampen again, because I started to cry. Again. I didn't know what to do. What to tell mum and dad. They would hate me. Hate me so much that they wouldn't want me anymore. What the hell was I talking about! They wouldn't hate me. But they would be mad, right? I know it was my fault, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't. I scream at myself on the inside, just wanting to die right now. I finally break the bleak dead silence.

"Can I see him?" I asked, trying to build hope. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, miss. But we already deposed of the body." He said. 'Bitch!' I scream in my head as I watch him walk away. I leave the hospital, just to find myself picking at the scab on my hand. I just realized that I held the shurikens the wrong way making me bleed. I didn't care anymore. It should've been me who died. Daisuke was so young and sweet. He couldn't die right then.

I dragged myself back home to find the blood that was spilled from my only brother. I feel a single tear roll down my face as I step into the house. I see mum and dad stare at me, then at my hand.

"I'm sorry." I say, dropping to my knees, burying my face in my hands.

END OF FLASHBACK

Reiko woke with a stir, her body hot with tension and deep sorrow. She sighed and laid her head back onto her pillow, remembering something extravagant. They kissed. She halfheartedly groaned, turning to her side. Reiko looked at the foot of her bed, wishing he was sitting there to comfort her right now.


	13. Kakashi's Big Day

A/N: No more emo sad stuff! Just happy, happy someone's day! And I am so messed up in the head! I totally forgot that the Akatsuki sucked Shukaku out of Gaara! Don't hate me, I have the memory of a dead elephant. Let's just say that Shukaku still in Gaara because he plays a huge role in the story. So no hating people. Enjoy this HAPPY chapter!

Kakashi's Big Day

The sun trickled into the one room apartment, like water would a crack. Now we've expected a man dressed in a turtle neck, just keeping secrets hidden under his mask sleeping peacefully in his bed? No, we didn't. We knew this man too much that we already knew where he was. He was reading yet again! The book was another cover over his face, his eyes scanning the printed words. The smell of old man and coffee and paper scented the room. Well maybe not old man, but _perverted _old man.

He squealed at the sight of something exciting happening, then the door was knocked upon. He glared at the door, just making it squeak with another knock.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you up yet?" Called a certain blonde's voice. Kakashi groaned inwardly and got up.

"Coming," Grumbled Kakashi from his mask. He stumbled to the door, unlocking the chain, opening the door to see Sakura and Naruto. He stared blankly at them, before Naruto tried to grab at his mask. Again. He moved back one step and kicked the door closed, closing the lock.

"Damn! We didn't get him this time!" He heard Naruto exclaimed from behind the door. The shuffling of foot steps calmed Kakashi's nerves before slipping into a jacket and sneakily stepped out of the window.

Strolling the busy streets of the peppy, cheery village of Konoha, Kakashi easily dodged on-going pedestrians with porcelain items in hand. Holding the orange book casually up to his face, making his hair look like it was coming from the book.

Bumping into an elderly woman, she grumbled curses to herself. He lowered the book to see her.

"I'm sorry, miss. Did I bump into you?" He asked innocently. She glared unnoticeably, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes you did. A proper gentleman should not wear masks and read books while walking in a busy street." She said in a serious, croaking voice. Kakashi did a hand sign, and muttered the word 'release' under his breath. A puff off smoke eroded the air and Sakura was sitting on her bottom, just for Kakashi to glower down at her. She could easily see the grin behind his mask.

"Nice try. Miss _Old Woman._" Kakashi said sarcastically, before walking away, reading yet again.

Walking off of the dirt road, into a less buzzy section of the village, Kakashi made it to a dead end. Muttering curses to himself, he came across a small fox. A small _blonde _fox.

"Great disguise, Naruto." Kakashi said nonchalantly. The fox hissed at him and clawed at his mask. Kakashi took a step back.

"A bit feisty, are we now?" Kakashi said, inwardly grimacing at the clawing from the 'supposedly' Naruto.

"Heh. Naruto you can stop now. I'm getting pretty tired." Kakashi whined before 'Naruto' jumped onto his back.

"Nyaaa! Get off... of .... me!!" He squealed, trying to the small fox off. Right when he squeaked those words, a cat hissed and the fox was gone. This cat was also blonde. With a puff of smoke, Naruto appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei! I declare that you take that mask off!" Naruto said, pointing at his superior with a hand on his hip.

"Wait. But if you're standing there... then... what... was..." Kakashi said trailing off, a crack of fear in his eyes.

"Oh god! A fox was... on... my back!" He screamed before running off. Naruto stared blankly at the man, before turning over the corner. He snickered quietly to himself.

"Thank you, karma." He murmured to himself, walking back to his apartment.


	14. Remembrance

A/N: Sup peoples. This chapter will mostly be about Reiko remembering that this day(in the story) is the day when Daisuke died, so she wants to go and avenge his death by looking for his killers. Nothing really big, she just gets ready. Yup... So enjoy!

Remembrance

Laying in bed, Reiko was staring out the window again. She didn't know whether she was dreaming all of this or not, but she knew she still had to go to work. Getting up meant going to work, and going to work mean seeing him, and Reiko _really _didn't want to see him. After what happened last night or the night before, Reiko couldn't think straight anymore.

Sitting up to look at the clock, Reiko's head spun in wide circles. It read twelve-thirty. Yup. She was really late. Reiko wondered how he would feel –- or say–- when she entered the office.

AT THE OFFICE

Kankuro came in for his daily check-ups with his favorite little brother, who thought it was annoying to have his older brother come by. Kankuro watched Gaara write down various things he didn't even know what meant, until he sneezed.

"Hn. Gaara... I think you're getting sick." Kankuro stated. Gaara shook his head.

"Nee-san. Don't be dumb. I'm not going to get sick." He growled. Kankuro shrugged and grinned widely.

"Maybe you're girlfriends's thinking about you." Kankuro said, shooting Gaara a twisted grin. He scowled at his brother.

"She's not my girlfriend..." He muttered. Kankuro shrugged again, this time more nonchalantly, before walking out.

"Whatever, man." He said before the door closed.

AT REIKO'S HOUSE

Reiko snuggled under her thick blanket, looking up at the ceiling. She coughed then sneezed. Choking a bit, Reiko sat up. She was going to work. Being sick and at home was worst then not showing up at work. Reiko decided just to keep the same pants and change her top. Pulling off her sweatshirt, throwing it to a big pile of needed-to-be washed clothes, she took black sweater from a clean pile.

Casting a look around her room, the picture of her family was on the floor. Reiko picked it up and looked over it again, she flipped it over swiftly. Scanning the messy writing, the date caught her eye. July Nineteenth. What was today? Reiko shot a glance at the calender and frowned. Today was July Eighth, which meant the day Daisuke had died on was in eleven days.

Reiko had been waiting years and years, training non stop to find her brother's killer. She was going to do it this year. She needed to avenge his death. But would _he_ care if she left? Probably not. But she still had to tell him, so he could tell her parents. Doubt it. Something in Reiko barked at her that she needed to tell him. It told her that he would come and save her if she got caught or was on the verge on dying. Reiko shook her head, that wouldn't happen. Grabbing her keys, Reiko ran out of the apartment and went for the office.

Reiko slowed her steps as the door to a living hell came into sight, she hesitantly put her hand on the knob. She didn't want to go in, but sadly she had to. Reiko twisted the knob and pushed it open.

Expecting to see his brother again, Gaara looked up skeptically. But no. It was Reiko. He watched her for a fragment of a second, looking back down onto what he was working on. Reiko walked cautiously to the love seat, and slumped down into it. How was she going to break it to him? 'Hey I have to go find my brother's killers and maybe kill them. Do you think I can I have a week to find them?' No that wouldn't work. She would have to lie. A lot of people lie, so why couldn't Reiko? She could say... she wanted to see her parents so she would leave for a week and come back. Simple as that.

"Can I ask you something." He demanded, in stead of questioned, before Reiko could speak. She grumbled in anger.

"Hn." She replied, folding her arms across her chest. He thought of a way to phrase, so she wouldn't break out in tears. Again.

"Do... you know why they killed... Daisuke?" He asked without looking up. Reiko stared at his flaming red hair. What the hell was he talking about? Reiko asked herself. Of course she didn't know. If she knew wouldn't she have killed them along time ago? A-duh. Reiko thought it over again and shook her head to herself.

"No... I guess I don't." She replied finally. He didn't respond. Reiko took this as her chance.

"Can _I _ask _you _something?" Reiko asked. He looked up.

"Do you think I can go visit my parents?" Reiko asked, grinning innocently. He stared at her for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Gaara said dryly. Reiko smirked inwardly.

"I'll be there for a week." She stated, watching him nod.

Reiko skipped merrily out of the office and did a small dance before going back to her apartment. She would pack light, and wear dark colors. Stalking enemy takes a lot of skill and disguise. What are the odds that the same killers that killed Daisuke would come to her house on the nineteenth? Ten out of a hundred. There was no way in hell that they would come back to the same house just to kill another person.

Leaving her apartment for who knows how long, Reiko took one last look and closed the door. She wanted to go back to the office just to tell him that she was leaving, and probably not coming back. Who knows. Maybe she would die on her way to the Mist and no one would care. Reiko laughed sarcastically. She stepped in front of the office door, taking a deep breath, she opened it. He was in the same place where she last saw him. But this time he didn't look up.

"I thought you left." He said more dryly than before. Reiko shook her head.

"I just wanted to tell you I was leaving." He didn't answer.

"Well I'm going now." She said before closing the door. Reiko didn't expect him to answer but he had.

"Be careful..."


	15. What the Hell?

A/N: Heyello. This chapter isn't really going to be exciting in anyway... and pretty short. Just Reiko does find out that Daisuke's messed up killers did go back to her house and yeah... Enjoy!

What the hell?

The time Reiko left the Suna was on the verge of dusk. The sun said its farewells to the world and went to bed, giving the moon its shift. Walking wasn't Reiko's favorite thing. She hated it. Reiko hated it so much that she would rather be locked in Gaara's room. _Sixteen _times. After what seemed like forever, the sand finally thickened and condensed into dirt, which was accompanied by the Mist's trademark white fog.

The fog was so thick that Reiko could take a butter knife and cut a piece of to spread onto a rock. It was getting hard to see as well. Spending half your life in the Mist Village paid off, that meant you could see in the harshest of weather.

Going up a small hilltop, a wooden home came into sight. Reiko smiled wearily to herself. One and a half days of walking paid off. Now she would just have to find any clues to lead her to Daisuke's killers. If she thought about it, she would make it back before he would even notice she was gone. A smirk arose onto her face.

Walking up to the door, Reiko noticed something peculiar. The door was unlocked. She knew her parents too well, they would never leave the house unlocked. Reiko hesitantly pushed the door open and looked around.

"Hey. Mom, dad? Anyone home?" Reiko called out. No answer. Walking into the abandon home, Reiko decided to excavate her desolate house. Everything seemed to be where it was supposed to, but it was all slightly off. Like someone had been riffling through her family's belongings. Going down the hall, Reiko entered her room. It was still white and still smelled like gardenias. Sitting down onto the short bed, Reiko looked around once more.

Her room was the smallest out of the three. She wasn't in favor of big rooms because it took longer for heat to circulate. But the downfall was that she didn't get enough air circulation. Daisuke had the biggest room because he whined and whined about his old room being too small. Their parents were too busy for sleep so every time they came home the two would just hand out with their kids. Even if no sleep isn't good for the body, they wanted their kids to be happy and safe.

Reiko laid down on the makeshift bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been so long since Reiko had slept in her own bed. Turning to her side, Reiko's old bedside table took her attention. The crystal vase that still held the dead gardenias made Reiko smile wearily to herself. She took the vase into her grasp and pulled one of the dead flowers out. Paled white leaves fell off of the stem and crumpled onto the floor.

The door croaked in the front and the growls of men danced around the house. Reiko dropped the flower back into the vase and scurried into the closet. The heavy steps were weighed down on the old wood floor, and in response the wood screamed. Two big men came into sight from Reiko's view. The two looked like Daisuke's killers, Reiko wrinkled her nose. Why would they be back in the same house? She thought to herself quietly before looking back to the two men.

They were gone.

Reiko decided to open the door and leave before they came back, but they were still in the house.

"Weren't there a girl and her parents living here?" One of the men said skeptically. Reiko could here the other man shrug.

"Maybe the girl ran away and the parents were killed." He suggested. Reiko gasped. Her parents couldn't be dead. Could they? One of the men shifted their position and grumbled.

"What was that?" Growled one of the men impatiently.

"Clam down. It was probably a mouse or something." cooed the second man. The first huffed and walked out of the room. Waiting for what seemed like forever, Reiko finally opened the closet door and walked outside.

The moon smiled down at Reiko scornfully, saying something bad was going to happen. Reiko sighed to herself, and next thing you know, someone has a kunai at her neck. Letting out another sigh, Reiko stiffened at the disgusting breath going down her neck.

"That's where you were." Breathed one of the men. Reiko growled to herself.

"Oh. Don't worry. We won't hurt you like we did your brother." The other said.

"Shut up!" Reiko snapped. Hearing them talk about Daisuke was more painful than well _anything. _

The two men chuckled at Reiko's bravery. The kunai slipped away and the man has a handful of Reiko's black locks. She growls and mutters curses to herself, her hand going for her pouch filled with handy weapons. The man's other hand grabs Reiko''s and she yelps at the pain.

"You are such a delicate girl aren't you?" The man said.

"Not as delicate as you." Reiko remarked before kicking the man's shin and pulled out a kunai.

"Damn brat!" He bellowed, grabbing his injured shin. The man's comrade charges at Reiko, watching her closely. Jumping up, Reiko throws God-knows-how many shuriken at the two men, but with the same speed she witnessed the day he died, they dodged them.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. Two shadows formed before Reiko and in a flash she was on the ground with a heavy weight on her back.

"Too slow, little girl, too slow." The men cawed. Reiko didn't expect this to happen, non the less being towed onto a cart and going to God-knows where. She hopes she'll make it out alive.


	16. Living Hell: Part One

A/N: Okay... Sorry the fight scene wasn't long enough and Reiko sucked. First of all, I am not good what-so-ever at fight scenes and Reiko sucked because when she watched Daisuke die, she couldn't hurt a fly. Even if it's the enemy. Well anyways, I have this all planned out. In advanced I shall tell you that Reiko is KIDNAPED and is gone for two weeks. I have cut the two weeks into seven chapters. SEVEN CHAPTERS. I know you don't want to read fourteen bloody chapters about Reiko's struggles and such so I broke it up into seven. Three are for Reiko, three for Gaara. First three–- Reiko's POV. Other three–- Gaara's POV. Last chapter in the seven will be how she will recover and such. Yet again, I am not good with fight scenes so don't bitch at me please! Enjoy my lovelies.

Living Hell: Part One

**Reiko's POV**

The sound of horses and the buckling of the wheels woke me up. Shit. I was kidnaped. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to kill them! Bot them attempt at killing _me. _I feel so out of it. How long has it been anyways?

I look around just to see small children and young women around me. How sick. These idiots kidnap children and women. They all seemed disoriented and scared, even when they were asleep. I poke around just to find a small crack in the carriage thing we were riding in. I peer into it, seeing the black waters up where the blue sky should've been, and the clouds were ripped out just to be patched in by stars. It was night. I sigh. Three days was wasted. Now I only have four days before my deadline is up. What would happen if I didn't make it? What would he do? What would he say? How would he _act_? I contemplated all the possibilities and came up with one big one.

He wouldn't care what-so-ever, call Kankuro, ask for a new secretary or whatever I was supposed to do for him, and start all over again. Ugh, God. He is such a pain in the ass I wish I never had applied for this job. But then again, I feel better around Temari and Kankuro, and even though I hate to admit it, I feel better around him too. It's like I was missing a piece of myself and when I met him... I felt complete. Maybe when Daisuke died, I was so torn up and dead I was revived by _him_? No that couldn't be. He hates me and I love him. Wait... What did I just say? Did I just say I _loved _him? What was I saying to myself? Lies, lies, lies. All lies. Even if I did... love him... I don't suppose he would love me back? Would he? No. He isn't that kind of heartless, evil boss.

But he did kiss me. That has to count for something, right? I suppose. But anyways... how am I suppose to get out? I tried moving my arms but they've been tied together with rope. I could try to cut myself free-

The cart comes to a halt. I stare at the opening, waiting for something to happen, and so it did. All the children and women were confused, scared and thinking they're going to die. I doubt we would die. Or at least I would. I could and would try to save the other women and children, but I would die in the process. Sometimes being selfish pays off if it's a life and death situation.

I peer back at the entrance to see a hideous face, I made a face myself. A scared as hell face. This guy was so ugly he made dog shit feel pretty. The ugly man makes eye contact with me and scowls.

"What are ya lookin' at, missy?" He said with an even uglier voice. I groan inwardly.

"Your ugly face." I spat. Everyone in the cart began to fidget and quiver, I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Or at least not as ugly as this guy. Ugly, as I named him, struggled to get into the cart, but I guess he's too fat to step onto the cart. I swear, if he stepped onto this cart he would've killed us all.

"Kenji. Cut it out." I heard one of the other men snap. Apparently, Ugly's real name is Kenji. Kenji* seemed to let himself go, if he's supposed to be healthy.

One by one, they pulled us off of the cart and man-handled everybody into what seemed like a jail cave thing. I was last to get out, and Kenji glowered at me when I just ignored him. This place smelled like feet and idiots. Literally. Everywhere I looked I saw either feet, or idiots. Well frankly, when I saw an idiot I saw feet as well.

The men took us underground and around and around the bloody place until, I was by myself. I was stepped in front of a dirty cell with what seemed like human remains. I shuddered. I turn around to ask my 'escort' something. My lips parted and words came spilling out.

"What happens here?" I asked. The man just grinned evilly at me. I shudder again and I thought I was going to throw up. His teeth were far from white. Pretty close to black though.

"We sell human body parts at the black market." He murmured to me, sinisterly. Not only did I shudder again, I felt the throw up come up to my throat. He smelled like blood and hate. Two things I can't stand.

I was pushed into the cell and met the wall. Another smell I hate. The smell of fear. Some people say that hell isn't a real place just a figment of our imagination. Well guess what, I'm in hell right now.

*Kenji in Japanese means "Healthy Son", that's why 'Kenji' is fat and ugly. Oh the irony.


	17. Living Hell: Part Two

A/N: Sup homes. First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed since this story started! You guys are all awesome! Anyways... this is part TWO of Reiko's living Hell. Yet again through her POV. I guess that's all to say, so ENJOY!!

Living Hell: Part Two

I couldn't sleep that night. I wanted to but couldn't. All I heard was screams and mourns of kids, and sobs from women. I did enough crying already, so I was trying to think of a plan to get out. I thought way too many possibilities of what would happen, so it made it hard for me to think. I always saw the image of me getting cut up into little pieces and packed into like human pie or something! (A/N: LOL SWEENEY TODD!)

Heavy foot steps came to my cell, I lifted my head to see Kenji. I don't see how I got paired up with him, but whatever. He held a bowl of shit-like substance and a piece of bread that looked like he spat on. Ew. I wasn't going to eat this slop. How did I know Kenji didn't poison it? I mean he hates me. HATES. I didn't think it was possible, but I think he hates me more than Kazakage-sama does. Yet again, I don't think it can be possible.

The sound of metal grinding against the concrete floor made this place all amour eerie. If that was possible as well. Kenji wobbled into the cell, watching me through slit eyes. I didn't shift position neither did I want too. He dropped the plate on the floor and wait for me to attack the food. How stupid did he think I was?

"Aren't you going to eat?" He spat. I shrugged and got up from the wall. My face hurts.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" I retorted. He glowered at me, the noises of women and children cheering for food was drowned out.

"It's not." He said raising an eyebrow. I shrugged again.

"I'm not going to eat."

"Why not? You're gonna die if ya don't eat." He stated. I laughed sarcastically.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Excuse me?" Kenji said, looking hurt.

"I'm going to die anyways. So what's the point of feeding me?" I remarked. I did have a point. Dying wasn't the first thing I wanted, but neither was eating shit. I would rather be sat on by an elephant than eat shit OR be killed, but Tubby here won't give me that option.

Kenji grunted in frustration and wobbled out of the cell. I nestled back to my 'safe' spot and closed my eyes. Hopefully, women and children eating would help me fall asleep.

For what seemed like hours, I finally woke up. Everything was quiet except the snores of weary children. Here comes that eerie feeling again. My left foot went numb, so I tried to get up. The sound of something snapping caught my attention. It felt like a fire was lit and gasoline was poured over my ankle.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked. Something was one my freaking foot! I was pretty sure I broke my ankle from the sound and the pain. Well duh, of course it broke. What else could've happened? It just got sprained. Psh. Yeah right. Fat-ass was on my foot. Go figure. He was grinning evilly at me, when I wanted to, shot him a disgusted glare. I felt my face stab the words 'Hate', 'Die', and 'Fat-ass' into him because he looked hurt. The type of hurt you see in someone when you just punched them in the face. Well for me, he broke my ankle.

"Get the hell off of me!" I screamed, squirming under his hideous fat. I never knew they declared fat idiots to become ninja. I mean that one kid who was with Shikamaru and Ino was fat, but Kenji? Ha. He could fill an ocean for God's sake.

"Why should I?" He said mockingly. Kenji stood up from my foot, walking away with satisfaction written all over his ugly face. I actually thought the words made him look better.

The pain in my foot hoped from there to my face. Did he slap me when I was asleep? He better not or I'll whoop his ass. Before the door closed, Kenji came back at me and kicked me. In the stomach... Fat-ass doesn't know what he's done.

Kenji laughs like an idiot walking out of the cell. My arms went around my stomach and I felt the pain hop from my face, to my ankle, and to my stomach. Woo. Hoo. The taste of metal came up my throat and out the corner of my mouth. I don't know which hurt more, my dignity or my ankle. I was kicked in the stomach. And I'm a woman. A wo-man. Even if it has MAN in it, that doesn't give Kenji the right to kick me in the stomach. Does it?

I laid on the blood encrusted floor for as long as I could remember, until everything blacked out. When I woke, my leg was bleeding and my arm was too. Damn Kenji. When I leave this Hell hole, I am going to kill him. Even if I couldn't kill his bosses or whatever they're to him.

Sitting up, I had forgotten my ankle was broken. I squeaked. Inwardly, I groaned and cursed. I hadn't realized that my arms were still held together by rope. Thank goodness I'm double-jointed. I brought my arms over my head and settled them in my lap. Every _good _ninja remembers to carry around a secret knife or file. On the hood of my sweatshirt, I used my teeth and pulled the string that tightens the hood out. On the middled of the string, was a file looped through. I grabbed it from the string and began to file. Who knows how long this will take, but hey, it's a start.


	18. Living Hell: Part Three

A/N: Okaaaay peoples!! This is the last chapter for Reiko's living Hell... So yeah. The next chapter will be through Gaara's POV, and I will tell you that I will try my hardest not to make him see OOC and try to make the fight scenes longer. Also beware the next chapter will begin right after Reiko leaves... So yeah. Enjoy!

Living Hell: Part Three

Finally. I filed through the tight rope and now time to get out of this Hell hole. I supposed it was night, since everyone was asleep, and that no guards were around. Good. That's how I needed it. I stood up and fumbled to the cell door. Even if my ankle was broken, I could still walk... I just needed to be careful is all. I hope.

I held the file so tight in my hand I swear I was starting to bleed. Ugh, I can't wait to get out. I could go find my parents and tell them I killed, or attempted to, the guys that killed Daisuke. They all deserve to die for what they did. He was just a boy who had dreams and was a better, kind-hearted, gentle brother anyone could ask for.

Once I made it too the cell door, I leaned against it and pulled out a silver skeleton key. These things always came in handy. I literally don't know why they took away my shuriken pouch and didn't take away my file or my skeleton key. These people really are stupid.

Thank goodness my arms are slender, or else they wouldn't be able to fit through the slots. I stuck the key into the keyhole and twisted. Click. I am out. Looking around cautiously, I open the door. The door shrieked as it was pushed against the concrete(or metal...) floor, I glared at it and by instinct it stopped.

I closed the cell door and was on my way out. Slipping into black shadows, I blended in perfectly. Heavy foot steps formed behind me, so I turned around to see what it was. Who wouldn't look behind them? Just my luck. Fatty was on patrol. I inwardly groaned and slipped into another shadow. This one was fairly slim.

Once Fatty made it past me, I made sure no one else was around and pulled myself out of the shadow. I limped casually around the empty jail house, satisfied with myself. I felt the feeling of eyes on me, and turned around. Nothing was there. I swallowed hard, then next thing you know, someone had punched me in the stomach. Again. I hate it when people do that. I felt myself lose conscience and the taste of metal warmed my mouth.

Who knows how many days have gone by, but when I woke, fresh blood was splattered on my clothing, probably coming from my mouth since my stomach was hurting. My arms felt dead, so I tried to lift them. Worst decision ever. Someone had broken my right arm. Woo hoo. How did they know I was right-handed anyways? Stalkers.

I inwardly groaned and tried to sit up. I felt too weak and too depressed to sit up. My stomach hurt so bad, like I've been kicked in the stomach more times than anyone should. And my arms felt like they've been run over something fat and ugly and stupid. Kenji. Fat bastard didn't know what was going to hit him. Haha. I made a joke.

I laid on the dirty floor, covered in either blood and/or shit, dying away. The sounds of snickers and heavy steps caught my attention. In a net. I see Kenji sneering at me, while I tried to, glare at him with hate filled eyes. I seriously hate people who are ugly, stupid, and down right cold-hearted.

Gaara falls into that category... except he isn't ugly or stupid. If I had to say I think he's actually pretty cute. Wait. Did I just say what I think I just said? Ugh. It's like every waking minute of every waking day I spend with him it's like I fall deeper and deeper into the thing we call love. I know I'm going to regret it one of these days. But for now, we can say I just _like _him. Not love. Just like.

Kenji leaves for a moment, then I hear banging and screams, and he comes back. With a rusty knife. Damn. I was going to cut up now. How long has it been? Two weeks? Three? Oh god. I was going to die a painful death. I wanted to die less painfully, and maybe, just maybe, be killed by someone more... you know smart.

For once, I was glad that there was screaming is this hell hole. I didn't want to hear my own screams and bones scrap against the knife.

Kenji stood in front of the cell door, and when he was about to open it, something appears that I couldn't really make out. And. He screams. Higher than I can scream. What a wuss. They were cheers, and screams, a lot of crashes and bangs. My eyelids were getting heavy, and my stomach churned. I never felt so weak in my life until now, but something told be I was saved, and so was everyone else. The cell door opens, and before I could see who it was, my eyes close, and I'm out just like that.


	19. Saving Her: Part One

A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing lately... My computer was infected with Spyware(OH NOES!) And so all weekend I had to scan it a zillion times just to make sure. But I'm here right now and is going to write! First chap of Gaara's journey to save Reiko, and is of course through his POV. Enjoy! Sorry for any OOCness. D: Also, this first chapter might be a bit boring... Sorry it's short too. Had to be rushed.

Saving Her: Part One

That night when Reiko left, the office seemed... _empty. _Not the kind of empty you would find on an abandoned island, but a desolate feeling. A feeling like a large piece of your life has been chewed up and spat out. That night, I just stared into space, something unusual, even for myself.

After what seemed for like an eternity, the sun had awoken and I had gone another night without doing any paperwork. I stared at the neatly written report on my desk, that was half way finished. I sighed and picked up the pen once again and began to write. After an hour or so my hand felt numb and my skin began to crawl. Something in me told myself that Reiko wasn't okay, and that it involved me. What was I supposed to do about it? She was just visiting her parents and coming back.

I sat in the office, alone and bored. I finished all my paperwork, ahead of due date, and had nothing else to do. As though it had been rehearsed, Kankuro walked in, a grin on his face as always.

"Hey Gaara." He said nonchalantly. His grin dropped when he noticed Reiko wasn't around. Took him long enough. He sat down in front of me, and waited for her to come out of the kitchen or walk into the room with her mischievous grin drawn on her face.

"Hn. Where's Reiko?" Kankura finally asked, scanning around was again.

"Visiting her parents. Why do you ask?" I said cooly. Reiko didn't really like Kankuro. I could see why. He's come to like her company, a bit too much if I had to say for myself.

"Well don't you worry that she's going to get hurt?" Kankuro tried. I did concern a bit, but not that much. Reiko was just Reiko. Nothing really special.

"No." I answered. This made him scowl at me.

"Why not? She's alone, and fragile, and a girl!" Kankuro cried, emphasizing the girl part.

"You do realize she's eighteen, don't you? She's perfectly capable of herself. She is a Jounin, you know." I snapped.

"Yeah I know. But Temari-nee said if this one doesn't come back like the other one did..." Kankuro paused, motioning that I should come closer. So I did.

"You're not going to get another secretary." He finished in a quiet whisper. I leaned back into my chair. Why would Temari watch Reiko out like that? Nee-chan didn't really care about... the other one. Whatever her name was. The other girl had left saying she needed to visit relatives as well. Reiko wouldn't do that, would she? I suppose not.

Reiko is a loyal worker. She wouldn't leave. Without a proper good-bye of course. But it had been two days, so if she doesn't come back in the next five, what am I suppose to do? Go look for her? No, she'll come back. I know she will.

Kankuro began to talk again, but I drowned out the noise. Why did Nee-chan care so much about Reiko coming back? Reiko was a nice person, but she's always too out of hand. I hope that Nee-chan isn't thinking what I think she is... does she think we _love _each other? No. That cannot be true. Reiko complains and complains about how much work I give her, and she always makes immature jokes, and calls me names.

"Gaara. Gaara! GAARA!" Kankuro cried, snapping his fingers in my face.

"What?" I snapped coldly. He flinched.

"Did you hear about the monkeys in green suits?" Kankuro questioned, jumping frantically in his seat. Good lord, what has this man gone too? I shook my head slowly.

"Well they say..." I zoned out again. Monkeys in green suits isn't as important figuring out Reiko.


	20. Saving Her: Part Two

A/N: Hey peoples. This chapter isn't going to be the where Gaara kicks ass, as some of you anticipated for. But, he does go and tries to find Reiko, however. So yeah, I guess. Enjoy! Sorry for OOCness. And you can guess who those monkeys in green suits are...

Saving Her: Part Two

After Kankuro left that night, I took his company in for the loss of Reiko's. He had been visiting regularly, because he thought I needed company. Well, I suppose having someone around is quite okay. But I haven't been getting what Kankuro has been talking about... he's mention things like monkeys in greens suits, bowl cuts, over exaggerated 'sixty inch eye brows'. All of this rings a bell, but I can't quite remember what.

I waited until one week has gone by, all day until dusk struck. Kankuro came late that day, and once he did, the first thing he had done was look around the whole office for Reiko.

"Hn. Isn't Reiko supposed to be back today?" He asked, his eyes flying the room. I nodded slowly.

"Did you see her around town?" I mutter to him. Kankuro shook his head.

"Are you sure she isn't at home? Maybe that long walk tired her out." Kankuro suggested. He could have been right. Reiko tires easy, and from a long walk like that, I suppose she could have stopped home before checking up at the office.

I shrugged, watching Kankuro take a seat. He went on and on about those monkeys, while I just stared off into space, drowning out the sound. It has been week and Reiko still isn't back? I can understand coming back a day late. I would wait until tomorrow.

........

The next day, I waited all morning for her to step in. Only once the door opened, but it wasn't her. It was Kankuro. He asked if she had come yet, and I told him she hasn't. Kankuro gave me some ideas of what she could be doing, but I didn't think they could have happened. He dropped off some paperwork and left. I was alone. Again.

I waited all day, and even until midnight. Then I decided to go to her apartment to see if she was still 'resting' as Kankuro had put it.

Going up the stairs, coming to a door that stood out the most, I knocked on it. No answer. I knocked a few more times. Nothing.

"Reiko?" I called. It was a first for me to call out her name. She would usually answer with one knock. I waited for a few minutes, my patience thinning. Fed up, I took out the giant ring of keys, tugging at the golden key.

I stepped into the empty house, a sudden blow of cool air wafting past me.

"Reiko?" I called out again. No answer. Again. I walk slowly to her bedroom, just to find it empty. How peculiar. She said she would be back in one week, and here I am when it has been more than a week.

Maybe Reiko had left to run some errands around the village. No that couldn't be right. Who would run errands at midnight?

Sitting down onto her bed, I look around. How could she not be back now? Looking around, thinking I can find something that might lead to this, her family picture catches my attention. Taking the crippled picture into my grasp, I look it over. Reading the messy handwriting over and over again, I stare at the date, then at Daisuke. Looking up from the picture, I stare at the calender. Reiko left on July eighth, and today was the seventeenth.

I stared off into space, trying to think of why Reiko had left on that day, and why she isn't back. Then, it hit me. Daisuke had died on the Nineteenth of July, and she left on the eighth. It all made sense to me now. Reiko wanted to avenge her brother's death. She went to her parents', trying to figure find clues of where Daisuke's killers could have been. One possibility could be that she had been kidnaped, or she had died.

My skin crawled at the thought of Reiko dying. I stood up and left the apartment that night, I was going to find Reiko and bring her back.

The next morning, as I was just going to leave, Kankuro came. I had thought he wasn't going to come back, but I suppose I was wrong.

"Kankuro? What are you doing here?" I asked, readjusting my strap. Kankuro stared at me blankly before speaking.

"I was just going to tell you that they want those documents done today... but what are you doing?" He asked, pointing at me. I looked down at myself. It had been forever since I had gotten out of white robes. Looking at myself in _this _made me dizzy.

"I'm going to find Reiko." I muttered, more to myself than to him. Kankuro wrinkled his nose and made a face.

"But isn't she at home?" Kankuro tried. I shook my head.

"I went to her apartment this morning. She wasn't there." I growled, looking out the window. The bright sandy sun flashed orange teeth my way, I faced Kankuro again.

"I need you to watch the office while I'm gone..." I told him, Kankuro nodding unsteadily.

"Yeah sure... but why isn't she home?" Kankuro asked, worry written in his eyes. I shrugged.

"I'm sure she went to find her brother's killers." Kankuro stared at me, his eyes cried confused and questionable.

"She had a brother?" He asked, wrinkling his brow. I nodded, hurrying to leave.

"I'm going now, so finish that document that needs to be finished." I ordered, hearing Kankuro whine before the door closed.


	21. Saving Her: Part Three

A/N: I feel bad now. Making you guys wait. D: Well anyways, Last chap of SAVING HER is going to be super kick-ass (hopefully) and full of the rush you've been waiting for! ENJOY! Any OOCness is my fault so I is sorry. Ooh and Gaara doesn't use his gourd dingalinger 'cause... well you know probably. And if you don't, then leave. Leave right now. JUST KIDDING! If you don't know PM me.

Saving Her: Part Three

The sand slowly thickened into condensed mud and the smell of rushing water made me feel sick. It was also very cold and the air was too thick for me to get past. The air thinned and a small gutsy village came into view. I expected to see young women and children roaming around the village, but I only saw men and the elderly sitting in their houses. They all looked grim.

I walked into the village, just to get scared looks. None of these people looked like what Reiko's parents' would look like, but I had the feeling she walked through here before. I asked every house if they've seen a young woman, around eighteen come through, showed them her picture, and got a no everywhere. It was when I stopped at an elderly woman's home, when she told me everything I needed to know.

"Un. Reiko... I haven't seen her since she was just this tall..." The woman paused to show me with her arm, about half me height. "How old was she when you saw her... that height?" I asked her. The woman pondered this and shrugged.

"Nine er ten at the most." She continued. I asked her if she saw Reiko or why there aren't any women and children around. Her answer cleared the fog in my path.

"Er yes I did. She was walking back from the market I suspect. I think she still lives with her parents. Well there aren't any of them around because... ya see, this group called the Hidden Mist Dealers go aroun' and pay extra taxes fer things we don't need. And if ya don't pay the taxes they take yer youngins' and pretty ladies for the pay. I think that's what happened with Reiko too.

They say... that they take those youngins' and women and chop 'em up and sell thar parts to tha black market for a bit more money. That money buys 'em there things to sell tax on." The old women stopped there, to catch her breath I suppose. Could Reiko had been killed already? Was she attacked by those rogue men? Did her parents really let her go without a fight? No, Reiko is too strong for that.

Deep into thought, I hadn't noticed a giant cart –- or maybe a wagon –- rid past us. I peered into it for a brief moment and saw a dozen young women and children in there. All tied up, squirming like worms to get out.

I could hear in the distance, a fairly hefty man stepped out. He step in front of an older couple, hiding their children and older daughter from the man.

"You didn't pay the tax. So were taking your three little angels, and your daughter." He said, eyeing the girl making her uncomfortable. Once the parents were hanging their heads in gloom, the man took the children, grabbing the girl around the waist. I watched them carefully hoard the people onto the cart and ride away. I thank the elderly woman and follow the cart. For a cart fairly small, I hadn't expect it to go very slow. Possibly because the hefty man riding the cart made the horses suffer.

Following the cart wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Occasionally the cart would bellow to a stop and go again, but I didn't worry much. I followed the cart all the way out of the village and into a thick forest. Finally the cart and I stopped in front of a cave like entrance. The sound of the men jumping off the cart didn't faze me at all.

Three men stepped from the front of the cart, oblivious to me. What idiots. Once they saw me, they all jumped. But before they could act, I kicked them into a ditch right behind them. Who knew people like them leave a ditch right in the open. I didn't believe the ditch was deep, until I noticed the men trying to jump out. They do realize they can do some kind of jutsu to climb out, don't they? They are Mist nin, aren't they?

I watch them attempt to jump out, then turn my attention to the cart. I rip open the cloth covering the imprisoned people, and my mind stirs at the shrieks.

"Don't worry... I'm going to get you out of here." I murmur to them. The young women and older kids calm down a bit, but stared at me with worry and distrust. The younger children shrieked and kicked, I was about to hit one of them. As soon as I get all of them untied, the young women give their thanks and I tell all of the younger children to follow the older ones.

The men in the ditch were still trying to climb out when I passed them. Good lord, this is worst than trying to figure out Kankuro and his monkeys. I inwardly shake my head and go straight into the mouth of the cave. Everything smelled like blood and screams. Speaking of which, blood was splattered against the walls and screams were ringing in my ears.

Hiding in the shadows, I watched as the men butchered the children first. It was something I couldn't watch. I looked away, devising a plan to get all of them out of here. The first thing that had pushed into my mind was killing all of the men. But... killing them didn't bring those children and women back to life. But then again, they do deserve to die for what they did. I wouldn't want to be the one who would kill them, would I? _Yes... _

Something in me told me I wanted to, but it didn't feel quite right. I've got it. I would catch them, report this to the Mizukage and she would take care of things. I hope. Walking through shadows, blood is thrown across me. My skin crawls as I advanced ahead. The men around would occasionally stop what they're doing to sniff around, but would just sneer at the sound of screams.

Finally, stopping, I watched for a moment. Suddenly, a bell rang, and men came out with carts filled with human body parts. Blood dripped from the fingers that hung from the edge. The carts buckled against the bloody concrete as they pushed past me. The cart was surprising long, the man huffed next to me.

Pushing him aside, making sure one would hear, I snapped his arm, throwing him into the cell. But, unfortunately, they did hear. A dozen men came towards me with bloody knives, while others ran to get better weapons. The man in the cell tried to get up, but the cell door closed and locked with a click.

A few snaps, punches, and clicks later all the men were in cells. Walking down the bloodied halls, I watched cautiously. I released every survivor and told them to be careful. Then, coming across a fleet of stairs, I went down. Seeing a fairly large man, standing in front of a cell, ready to slice his victim. Every cell I checked, Reiko wasn't in any of them. What are the odds that she's in this one? This cell was also farther away from the other ones. Was this cell only meant for foreigners?

Seeing the man's expression made me want to throw up. He looked ugly, no _hideous. _Looking beyond his face, I saw a body. This body looked a lot like Reiko's, and for an odd reason, the body was dressed the same way. Good lord. That was Reiko. My skin crawled and my head spun.

For a moment, she looked up to me, and the sound of the metal grinding against the concrete told me I was running out of time. I thought about it briefly. This man had killed so many people, and he had hurt Reiko. By the looks of it, Reiko looked like she might have broken a bone or two. Heavy foot steps pulled me out of thought, that man was getting closer to her.

Without thinking, I jumped onto the man's back. He squeaked and throw me off, quickly I grabbed his wrist. That didn't help at all. In attempt to breaking his arm, I was thrown against the wall. The man sneered at me as I struggled to get up. He may be a bit... at the larger side, but he can throw.

"How'd you get in here, little fella?" He asked. I looked up at him, was that a compliment or an insult?

"I suppose finding a cave in the middle of nowhere isn't intriguing to you as it is to me?" I retorted. His face twisted up in confusion. These people really are idiots.

"What do ya think ya are? Some kind of genius?" He screamed at me. I didn't answer. His stupidity was a good way for stalling. He went on and on with nonsense and idiotic attempts at insults, but for a strange reason they all felt like compliments. Finally, he said something that was actually something I can relate to.

"Why are ya here anyways?" He barfed up.

"I'm here to get Reiko, and stop you idio–- people from kidnaping women and children." I stated. The man's face twisted into some kind of face between greed and resentfulness.

"Mmm. Her name's Reiko, eh? Such a pretteh name for a pretteh gurl." He said. I clutched my fists. This man was literally going to die. Before I entered the cave, I had found a thin fishing line. It was thinner than a strand of hair, just perfect for cutting something. Or in this case, someone. Attached to the end of the line was a stone. My plan was to get the rock around his neck, pull slightly, and bam, he's dead. But the problem was, how was I going to get the line around his neck without him noticing? I've got it.

"R-Reiko? Are you okay?" I pretended to choke out, looking beyond... whatever his name was. He turned around, giving me an opportunity to throw the line around his neck. I pulled a bit too hard... the vein in his neck had been cut and blood trickled down from the line onto my hands. My skin crawled and my head throbbed. The feeling of blood made me feel uncomfortable now.

Stepping over the dead body, I pulled the cell door open. The feeling of eyes dawn upon me sent a shiver down my spine. Reiko was clearly alive, but very much hurt. I knelt down beside Reiko, looking her over. I sighed inwardly, pulling her off of the blood and human remains encrusted floor, feeling her cringe under my arms. I was happy and a bit saddened. Happy because I knew Reiko was alive and well... sort of. Saddened because I have to put up with Reiko's nagging. Again.

..........

I had decided to bring Reiko to Konoha. Firstly, because I need to consult with Tsunade-sama. Secondly, I wouldn't trust my medical ninja with Reiko. Lastly, I need to clear my mind and go over what to do next.

Halfway through my walk to Konoha, Reiko had groaned in pain. I looked down at her, and to my surprise, she was awake.

"A-am I dead?" She managed to choke out. An idea popped into my head.

"Yes. Yes you are, Reiko." I responded. I could have a bit of fun with this.

"Hn. Who knew... where are we going?" She asked, trying to look around. I smirked inwardly.

"We're going to heaven." Reiko nodded. Then, her face lit up.

"Man, how do you know me name?"

"I know everyone's name."

"Un, really now?" Reiko asked, doubting me. Typical Reiko.

"Yes."

"Then what's my brother's name. No one knows!" Reiko wagered.

"Daisuke." I replied flatly. Reiko gasped in horror. I love it when she's on the brink of death.

"So... if we're going to Heaven... does that mean you're an angel?" Reiko asked after several moments of silence.

"Sure."

"You're a pretty cute angel then." Reiko said with a straight face. I looked down at her. I shook my head inwardly. I need to get her fixed. Soon.


	22. Trouble

A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I had to catch up on a lot of shizzle. In this chapter I do not, what so ever, want to go into the scene when they operate on Reiko. I absolutely hate doctor tools. They scare the living hell out of me. So anyways, it'll just be when Reiko wakes up in the hospital room and what not. ENJOY! Sorry it's short. This added with the Person's Big Day will make up for the shortness. I hope...

Trouble

Reiko woke with a stir, a sickening dream following her slowly. Head spinning, stomach twisting, Reiko looked around the plain white room. Looking down at her arms, Reiko stared blankly at the thick bandages. Lifting for arms, her right one felt heavier.

"Oh God. Where the hell am I?" Reiko moaned looking over her surroundings. The last time Reiko had woke, she was in the arms of an 'angel' and boom, was out cold. Was Reiko really dead? She didn't feel dead. Did dead people feel when they were dead? Were they supposed to be wrapped up in bandages? Do dead people really get carried off by angels?

The door creaked opened, ripping Reiko away from her thoughts. Dressed in black, somebody stepped in. Mind-blown, Reiko watched the figure step in and take a seat right next to her. How long was that chair there? Reiko thought.

"Dude. What the hell?" Reiko asked. Gaara stared at her blankly. If he died too, then I'm in hell. Reiko thought coldly.

"What?" Gaara finally asked. Reiko stared back at with narrowed eyes, thinking he was toying with her.

"You died too?" Reiko asked, her voice shrill and dry from loss of blood, and laying on the cold, cold concrete floor.

"What?" Gaara asked again, thinking over what she might have said, then it hit him. Gaara knew he shouldn't have toyed with her, but then again...

"No. Some people have found a way to contact the dead." Gaara muttered, making it sound secretive. Reiko's face lit up.

"You knew how to do this?!" She screamed as loud as she could. Gaara rolled his eyes, she is too gullible, Gaara thought to himself quietly.

"Shut up or else _they'll _find out." Gaara said motioning towards the door. The color from Reiko's face dropped.

"Who's _'they'_?" Reiko asked, staring out the small window on the door, watching people dressed in all white walk back and forth. A shiver went down her spine, making her anxious for the answer.

"'They' are the people who watch over fresh dead souls." Gaara explained covertly, looking over his back periodically, making the talk more dramatic. Reiko watched the door behind him, making faces at everyone who walks by.

"But... I still don't know why you're here?" Reiko asked, keeping her eyes on the window.

"I'm here to tell you something..." Gaara murmured, almost to himself. Reiko stared at him, then back at the window.

"Wait... before you say whatever, why is it so important that 'they' don't find you?" Reiko asked, furrowing her brow.

"Because... they eat living people." Gaara blurted without thinking. Reiko gasped, sickened by the thought of this.

"They're coming." Gaara said. Reiko looked at the window, her expression frightened.

"Tell me what you were going to say!" Reiko shrieked. Gaara leaned closer to her, parting his lips to speak.

"I came to tell you... that you aren't dead." He whispered into her ear. Reiko pulled away, grimaced, and on count the door opened. Gaara looked over his shoulder slightly, getting up.

"Wait! I-I'm not dead?!" Reiko hissed at him. Gaara turned and started for the door, walking past Reiko's visitors.

"Get back here you bastard!" Reiko barked, out-stretching her arms. Damn idiot, trying to trick me! Reiko hollered in her mind.


	23. Naruto's Big Day

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I had to like type up twenty poems and catch up on my science and math. But don't worry! I'm back! :D Enjoy! Sorry it's only been guys so far... I squeeze in a girl sometime soon. I promise. Sorry for OOCness.

Naruto's Big Day

The whiskered blonde sat idly in front of a bowl of wisping ramen. The steam spoke softly as he swallowed all of it in one gulp. Setting the bowl down, a knocking called his name.

"Hn! Naruto! Get your ass out here! We have to get to the hospital right now!" Called a familiar voice. Naruto grinned widely to himself, throwing his bowl into the sink and rushing out the door.

"Hey Sakura-chan? Why do we have to go to the hospital for? Did someone get hurt? Is Grandma-Tsunade having a baby?! Whose the dad?! Jir-" Midway through his sentence, Naurto had been smacked in the face.

"No you idiot!" Sakura roared. Naruto rubbed his face tenderly, edging Sakura to go on.

"Remember that girl we met from the Suna? Rei-ko?" Sakura said, struggling to remember Reiko's name. Naruto nodded, still boiling over with questions.

"But why is she here again?" asked Naruto. Sakura half-heartedly shrugged.

"When I got the message from Tsunade-sama I went there and saw Gaara breifly. When I was sent to check on Reiko, she was a mess," Sakura paused making a face.

"She had cuts all along her arms and legs, and had a few broken bones. I asked what happened, but no one knew." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded along, looking up to the hospital.

The two entered, the smell of clean, and sanitary wafted past them. Looking around for any familiar faces, Sakura spotted a few of the nurses that had last seen Reiko. Walking over to them, with Naruto following her, Sakura asked when they had put Reiko and if she was okay. The women smiled.

"She's very fine. Sleeping like any normal patient. She's in the room down that hall, the last door on the right." The woman informed, pointing down a very long hallway, ending with a sharp turn. Naruto and Sakura walking side by side made it to the end of the hall. Going past the turn, was just a single room. Sakura had never known there was just one single room... at the end of _this _hallway.

Pushing the door open Sakura and Naruto stepped in, and to their surprise, a familiar red head was murmuring to a certain bandaged patient.

"Wait? I-I'm not dead?" Was what they heard. Looking over his shoulder slightly, Gaara stood up.

"No! Get back here you bastard!" Reiko cried watching him walk out of the room, outstretching her bandaged arms. Looking back at her visitors, Reiko grinned a grinned saying 'I'm fine! Really. No worries!' Sakura sat on the foot of Reiko's white bed, the total opposite of what Reiko's real bed looks like, and Naruto sat in Gaara's chair. The three went overr what they saw and waited for Reiko to fill in any missing parts. A broom of unsteadiness swept over Reiko's face. She looked down onto her bandaged fingers, finally speaking.

"Kazekage-sama doesn't want me talking about it. Only with him..." Reiko confessed sheepishly, smaller than a whisper.

"But why?!" Naruto bellowed, jumping out of his chair. Reiko looked up at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Hn. Grouchy said I'm in a lot of trouble." Reiko said boldly, grinning widely. Naruto and Sakura both stared at Reiko. Was she insane? First she had called the Kazekage a bastard, and is now giving him the nickname 'Grouchy'.

"W-why are you in trouble?" Naruto tried. Reiko shrugged, leaning back into the plush pillow.

"Beats me. I wasn't really listening. He said something about lying." Reiko said, closing her eyes, taking deep breaths. She was in deed insane.

"Hey you guys. I loved that you came, but I'm getting pretty tired." Reiko yawned, turning to her side. Naruto and Sakura left the hospital right then and there. Both of them were thinking the same thing: How could Gaara still have her as a secretary?

"How can-"

"I don't know."

"Okay."


	24. Home Already!

A/N: D: Sorry I haven't been writing lately. My mid-quarters just came by and I have been working a shit load of stuff. If my grades aren't good, my mum is gonna whoop my ass. So anyways, to make it up, I want (or attempt) to make this chapter hilarious! Sorry for OOCness anywhere... ENJOY!

Home Already?!

Reiko, sleeping peacefully laid on her side, being watched by impatient eyes. Or so we thought. Reiko had been counting the leaves, reaching out to the stars, and mumbling curses to herself occasionally. Why hadn't she died? Reiko didn't want to leave her life of sand and red but she doesn't see the need to be alive. She was the cause of Daisuke's death, or at least she wanted to be blamed for it.

The door slid open, making a small gap in the closed room. Reiko turned around, seeing her dour boss packed and ready to leave. Sitting up, Reiko rubbed little sleep out of her eyes, ready to ask many questions.

"Where are you going?" Reiko yawned. Gaara met Reiko's gaze, his facial expression saying, 'Where else, you dumbass.'

"Back to the Suna. You're coming too." Gaara said, as though repeating it for the six billionth time. Reiko furrowed her brow, pursing her lips.

"I can't walk." Reiko said, stating the obvious. Gaara shrugged it off, like it was nothing.

"So..." He replied. Reiko made a face.

"Dude, are you freaking kidding me?" Reiko tried again.

"..."

"I broke my ankle, therefore I can't walk. Did that get through?" Reiko reckoned. This time, Gaara had made a face. A face that spoke, 'So what?'

"I heard you the first time. Now let's go." Gaara said. Reiko groaned, rolling onto her stomach.

"Carry me." She said. Gaara turned to look at her, a shocking expression.

"What?"

"Carry me."

"What?"

"Carry me." Reiko repeated, finding humor out of this.

"What?"

"You heard me, Carry-"

"No. Don't say it again." Gaara said, stopping her mid-sentence. Reiko shrugged, followed by a fold of arms.

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't carry me." Reiko threatened. A soft sigh escaped Gaara's lips, the sun waking from it's nightly slumber.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

On a dirt road, Reiko grinned evilly to herself, being carried by a certain red head. Gaara's expression was smug, infuriated, and tired. Carrying Reiko was a horrible thing to do. She was heavy.

"You know, you're really heavy." Gaara finally commented. Reiko's grin was eaten and brought back up as a frown.

"So you're saying I'm fat?" Reiko said with a whimpering tone.

"... Maybe." Gaara replied, easily amused with himself. Reiko mumbled curses under her breath, staring off into space. Soon the graveled dirt thinned and turned to sand, the sun beating down on the two like drums. Finally, reaching the village gates, the two were greeted with odd smiles and shaky voices.

"Um... Welcome back Kazekage-sama and Reiko?" One of the gate guards asked, raising eyebrows.

"Hey." Reiko said nonchalantly, waving her bandaged arm. The other guard half-heartedly waved back, letting the two in. The sun had set already, happy villagers peacefully asleep. Reiko watched an array of buildings past by, until Reiko's apartment building strolled past her.

"Hey man, my apartment was right there." Reiko said, pointing a dangling arm at the small apartment building.

"With your injuries, you are not staying home alone." Gaara muttered.

"Aw! Why not?!" Reiko screamed in his ear. Gaara sighed mentally, again.

"Are you stupid?" Gaara asked.

"If I say 'yes' will you let me stay home by myself?" Reiko pleaded.

"No."

"Then no, I'm not." Reiko said, sticking her tongue out.

"You're not staying home by yourself because with your injuries, how are you going to defend yourself?" Gaara asked, Reiko rolling her eyes.

"I've lived here for two years! No one has a broken into my apartment and no one is going to!" Reiko said.

"..." Reiko took a moment to comprehend this all, before growling in anger.

"You broke into my house?!" Reiko roared at him.

"Shut up will you? You're going to wake the village." Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"You broke into my house, didn't you?" Reiko growled at him.

"I suppose." Gaara replied nonchalantly.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Reiko screamed at him.

"Why the hell, in the name of God, did you freaking break into my house?!" Reiko barked at him, obviously infuriated. Gaara shrugged.

"When you were gone, and didn't come back the following week, I went to see if you were home." Gaara explained, going up fleets of stairs. Reiko's anger boiled down to a simmer. He cared all along. She grinned inwardly, showing nothing to Gaara.

When they arrived at the office, Gaara threw Reiko on the couch.

"If I can't stay at my house. Then where the hell am I staying?" Reiko snapped. Gaara sat down at his desk, looking over what Kankuro had done.

"Uh... are you listening?" Reiko tried again. Gaara looked up from the papers.

"I heard the first time."

"Then where am I staying?"

"Figure it out yourself." Gaara snapped at Reiko. She fell deeper into the couch, looking around. It all came to her.

"I'm staying here?!" She yelled.

"Where else?" Gaara said, a dollop of sarcasm with it.

"But I don't want to stay here!" Reiko whined.

"Well too bad." Gaara said coldly. Reiko scolded at him, crossing her arms.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home!! I wanna go home!!!" Reiko cried. Gaara rolled his eyes, 'she is going to be a pain...', he thought to himself.


	25. A Mission with YOU!

A/N: D: I have so much to apologize for. First of all, I have gone betareader, but is currently on hiatus because I have a lot of stuff I need to deal with, and a few exams are coming up so I need to study. Also, I feel awfully terrible for not posting, leaving you guys hanging like that.

But this chapter will reveal something really big, and will form a relationship between Gaara and Reiko later on in the story. Enjoy! Sorry it's short.

A Mission with You?!

Reiko woke up in a familiar bed, on her stomach, with a blanket thrown over her. She noticed that the door was closed and there was talking outside of the room. We never get visitors... Reiko thought quietly to herself. On the bed side table was a box. A warm box. Reiko grabbed it and to her surprise, it was food. She didn't remember the last time she ate, but Reiko knew it was a long time ago.

When Gaara was finished with his 'visitor' he stepped into his bedroom to find an empty box of food and Reiko sitting up. Go figure.

"Good afternoon." Gaara said coldy. Reiko grinned, but her grin faltered from what she heard.

"Afternoon?! I slept in till the afternoon? What time is it now?" Reiko cried looking around. Sleeping in was a first for Reiko. It wasn't her favorite to do, since it had happened before. Not a pretty sight.

"Three thirty." Gaara replied leaving the room.

"No wait! Come back!" She cried again, out-stretching her arms.

"What?" Gaara snapped turning around.

"Who was that you were talking too?"

"No one." He said with a final close of the door. Reiko grumbled curses to herself, folding her thin arms across her chest. The day went on with unexpected visits and anxiety. Reiko would fall asleep wake up with a cup of tea next to her and ask unanswerable questions to herself.

Now the week had progressed, nothing of a mere spark to light Reiko's week until today. Reiko woke with a stir, looking over her surroundings again. She had nearly forgotten she had a broken ankle, and rolled of off the bed. Standing up perfectly, she looked around again, jumping at herself standing.

"Holy shit! I'm standing!" Reiko shrieked. An idea sparked in her mind. She was going to get some revenge. Positioning herself back in bed, Reiko yelled for Gaara.

"What?" He said aggressively, opening the door. Reiko grinned, looking beyond the door. The visitors were back. They had been coming everyday for God knows how long. Reiko would occasionally listen in, being the person she is, and would hear the mission over and over again. _Partner, resting, missing, mission, wait a little longer, almost, sure, sorry, thank you, will do. _Half of those puzzling words came from Gaara's lips. Well what was she thinking, all of those words from his lips. Reiko had tried to piece them together, but nothing came to mind.

"What did you want?" Gaara growled from the distant. Reiko looked around then at him, then grinned deviously.

"Tell your friends out there that they have to leave." Gaara growled at Reiko, but she raised an eyebrow.

"Why? This is important." He snapped.

"I'm craving fruit. Can you take me to the market?" Reiko asked, sweetly. Something Reiko thought was sick and hated doing herself.

"No."

"Please!!"

"No."

"PLEASE!!!"

A small man peaked his head in.

"Urm... Kazekage-sama?" He squeaked. Instantly Gaara turned around, and though Reiko had missed this amazing event, Gaara smiled weakly at the frail man. Reiko tried to get a look at the man, but a pillow was thrown in her face, blocking her hearing and sight. The words were rung past her ears, the muffled words of partner, hurt, leaving, and sorry. Once the door was shut, and the man was gone, the smile was smudged away on Gaara's face and he turned to face Reiko.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Reiko asked, throwing the pillow back at him. Moving to his right, Gaara successfully dodged the pillow.

"None of your business, until you can walk again." He snapped, leaving. Reiko was so anxious to find out, so crawling out of bed again, she could reach out to her superior.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

"Walking." Reiko replied wittily, standing on her legs. Walking hurt, well of course it would. Being in bed for God knows how long would strain you, but Reiko would do what ever to find out what the big secret was. Gaara smirked to himself, watching Reiko walk around the room.

"Well then, I suppose it's your business now."

"Hell yes it is! Now what's the big whoop?" Reiko said, the anxiety in her eyes.

"We're going on a mission. Together."


	26. Find What?

A/N: Heellloo! Well I am writing now, and I have a bunch of free time on my hands... sort of. Anyways, I wanted to make this chapter funny (sorry if it isn't) and I don't know just mysterious I think is the right word.

Find What?

In her dark home, with light streaming through, Reiko found herself packing necessities in her small black pack. A shadowy figure stood at her bedroom doorway, waiting impatiently.

"Wait... so how did I get stuck with you?" Reiko asked again. Gaara sighed mentally, looking at Reiko.

"Because Kankuro and Temari are busy with their own duties." He growled, shooting Reiko a look that said, "Hurry up now." Reiko grabbed another pair of long socks, earning her a look from Gaara.

"That's your sixth pair of socks. How many do you need?"

"Four billion and one, ass hole. What if it's cold there?" Reiko worried.

"Where we're going is not going to be cold." Gaara said, folding his arms.

"Says you and your cold heart..." Reiko muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing...!" Reiko hurried. Going for a drawer, her hand drew back. Reiko turned around, green eyes meeting hers.

"Turn around you pervert!!" She screamed, shooing Gaara out of her room. Gaara rolled his eyes, watching the door close in front of him. Grabbing the rest of her items, Reiko was about to leave, before turning around on one foot, casually grabbing her family picture.

Out the door, to the gate, and onto the sand, their journey had begun.

******

"We're going where, to find what?!" Reiko screamed, catching up with her superior.

"Not what, _who._" Gaara corrected. Reiko shrugged it off.

"But why are we going _there_?!" Reiko said through narrowed eyes.

"Because that's where he is. What are you, stupid?" Gaara asked sarcastically. Reiko huffed, folding her arms across her chest. The sun was hung in the air, above everyone and everything ; feeding them platefuls of sunlight. Looking around her surroundings, Reiko noticed Gaara walking off without her.

"Goddamn it! Slow your ass down!" Reiko exclaimed, earning Gaara's attention.

"Will you watch your mouth? They're children here." Gaara snapped. Reiko sneered.

"They're no kids around here, you ass- oh!" Reiko slurred, seeing the canvas of small children.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Reiko hissed at Gaara. He turned and shot her another look. Reiko looked around once more, seeing run down houses, and people coming them.

Gaara looked over the children, searching for the eldest. After finding the one he needed, Gaara made his way over to her. This young girl was the age of about thirteen, had long dark hair, and dark muddy eyes. She had a head band with some kind of village insignia scratched into it. She was, indeed, the ringleader of the children.

"Where are your parents?" Gaara asked. When she heard his voice, this girl began to fidget. Reiko noticed this quite quickly, frowning to herself.

"In there." This girl choked out. It was obvious that she had acquired a liking to Gaara.

"Thank you. Reiko come on lets go." Gaara commanded. Reiko hurried along, right back at Gaara's side.

"Wait! What's your name!" The young genin stammered. Reiko turned around first, furrowing her brow. Gaara turned around next, a blank expression on his face.

"Gaara." He replied solemnly.

"He's the Kazekage." Reiko interjected. The girl's face had went from bewildered to amazed. He was the Kazekage, he was sweet, and he was gorgeous.

"My name is Asumi." Asumi said, a twinkle showing in her muddy eyes. Reiko was already starting to dislike her. Asumi followed behind Gaara, taking Reiko's spot, when they entered the ruined home. As for the younger children, only a few followed.

Gaara and Reiko, well mostly Gaara, were offered sweets, and knowing Reiko she attacked them. One of the smaller girls sat the table while Gaara sipped his tea, and Reiko wolfed down the sweets.

"Are you two married?" She murmured. Reiko choked, and Asumi shot the girl a dirty look. Reiko coughed a few times, going over what she heard.

"No, no, no, no, no. You've got it wrong. I'm just his secretary." Reiko managed to spill out. Frozen in fear and anxiety, Asumi's expression melted. They couldn't possibly be married.

Minutes passed, whispering awkward to everyone. A boy about the same age as Asumi came from behind the cloth. The boy sat down, eyeing Reiko then Gaara.

"Since when were kids supposed to go on missions?" He mocked. Reiko shot him a dirty look, smirking to go along with him.

"Oh yeah. How old are you?" Reiko asked.

"Thirteen."

"Suck it. I'm eighteen." Reiko sneered, being nudged by Gaara in the stomach. Reiko winced.

"Yeah right. You're shorter than I am." He snickered.

"You want your ass kicked? I'm a Jounin, and what are you, still in grade school?" Reiko guessed.

"Reiko. Shut up." Gaara finally hissed. His voice made Asumi melt, making Reiko grumble.

"Un. So your name's Reiko? Pretty hot name for someone so threatening." He scorned.

"Okay, Kazekage-sama. I swear, I'm gonna kick his scrawny, little ass unless he shuts the hell up." Reiko said tugging on Gaara's sleeve.

"Scrawny? I weigh like fifteen pounds less than you." He said.

"Yeah, I'm not that skinny." Reiko retorted.

"Whoever said you were skinny." He said.

"Okay, you asshole. You asked for it." Reiko stated, getting up. Rolling up her sleeves, she approached the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"So I can find your grave and dance over it." Reiko sneered.

"Tora." Reiko held in her buckets of laughs.

"Really?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I'll believe you when they make your grave." Reiko said. Tora began to run, making Reiko chase after him.

"Reiko. Get over here." Gaara said impatiently. Throwing her bag on the ground, Gaara waited. Reiko tripped on her bag, making Asumi and Tora laugh hysterically.

"Shut up you brats. You're just lucky Kazekage-sama came to look at your little request." Reiko vaunted, looking at them through narrowed eyes.

The parents finally came from behind the rags. The mother had dark circles under her eyes, tear streaks running down her face, and her hair looked like something had chewed it up and threw it back up. The father, however, was the same man Reiko had saw when Gaara had announced the mission.

The parents sat down, with Tora and Asumi on either sides. Reiko rested her head on her hand, listening to whatever came from their mouths. The mother was on the verge of sobs, while the father fidgeted impatiently.

"Will you just please look for our little boy?" The mother pleaded.

"Asumi and Tora would go, but we're afraid the same will happen to them as what happened to Sanagi." The father murmured.

"Dad! I told you I can go by myself." Asumi said, clearly trying to make herself look stronger to Gaara.

"Nah. Teroma, sir, I said I can go by myself." Tora said nonchalantly.

"Wait. Hold up. Did you just call your dad by his first name?" Reiko said getting up from her hand.

"He's not my dad," Tora replied, "I'm not related to him either. I stay here when my parents are on missions."

Reiko showed no expression, going back to her hand. The parents went on about there little boy named Sanagi. He was nine years young wandering by himself. Teroma and Kisana had told him to come back before dusk, but he never came back. Tora and Asumi wanted to go, but Teroma and Kisana declined, calling in on someone from the Suna, their last hope. Temari and Kankuro were busy with their own missions, and Gaara and Reiko were the only ones available.

"We'll start searching tomorrow." Gaara concluded.

"Thank you." The mother gasped. They were offered to stay at the house, Gaara and Reiko sharing a room, being that they were limited.

"What if we don't find him?" Reiko asked, taking off her sweatshirt.

"We'll find him." Gaara assured her.

"How do you know? He could be lost somewhere or ever de-"

"Stop there. We'll find him." Gaara said. Asumi was listening from her room. The walls were thin, and so was her patience. Why did she get to share a room with him? Asumi thought to herself steamily. Thoughts of them kissing and cooing at each other flooded her mind, making Asumi want to throw up.

Once after midnight struck, Gaara going sleepless, Asumi entered the room. Gaara turned to face Asumi, the slightest squeak rushing from her lips.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" She murmured.

"I was going to ask you the same." Gaara said, leaning back against the wall.

Reiko, being the devious little fox she was, listened. She hoped that those two brats wouldn't be coming with them. She wouldn't babysit them along the way, and she already had enough to handle.

Asumi sat next to Gaara, a bit too close for Reiko's liking. To toy with Asumi, Reiko intentionally grabbed Gaara's hand. The feeling of his skin made Reiko's crawl. She remembered when they kissed. She wish she could just scream it in Asumi's face. But why would she? Does this mean, Reiko was jealous?

"What is she doing?!" Asumi shreiked.

"I don't know. Reiko get up. I know your awake." Gaara said monotone. Reiko sat up, grumbling to herself.

"You know you're a bastard, right?" Reiko mentioned, throwing her nose in the air.

Asumi looked at Gaara then at Reiko.

"Is this okay? That she's calling you those names?" Asumi asked frantically. Gaara shrugged.

"I get it all the time."

"Hell yeah you get it all the time!" Reiko yelled from the other side of the room.

"Will you be quiet, people are sleeping." Gaara barked. Reiko stuck her tongue out at him. With a long mission ahead of them, a new bonding was going to form.


	27. Confession

A/N: Hello my good people. This chapter is when they get ready and Tora confesses something! O: Yeah, totally got you there, didn't I? Well anyways, enjoy! I'm sorry it's short. I'm sick and lazy so you can understand. D;

Confession

Reiko woke the next morning to the sound of soft snores. Groggy as always, Reiko looked around to see Asumi sleeping rather close to Gaara. He looked at Reiko with the expression saying, "Good morning." Reiko rolled around the room, wanting to slap Asumi in the face.

"They're coming with us." Gaara said finally. Reiko sat up immediately, looking at her superior.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! I don't want them to come." Reiko said, waking Asumi up. She blushed furiously, when she noticed she was leaning on Gaara.

"I'm terribly sorry!" She said in a rush, hurrying out of the room.

"You better be sorry."

"Reiko."

"What?" Reiko and Gaara were asked to hurry and pack, along with Tora and Asumi. When the two left the house, Tora and Asumi were already waiting. Asumi wore her hair up, her head band tied around her neck. She wore a short skirt with a pair of dark leggings covering her slender legs. She wore a grey sweatshirt and carried a black backpack. Tora wore his head band around his arms, with a pair of grey shorts and a black t-shirt.

Reiko came from the house first, the sun blinding her. She wore her signature holey fishnets, a black sweatshirt, and her tight shorts. Gaara came out wearing what he wore years ago, making Asumi melt even further.

"Good luck to all of you!" Hisana called after the four. Reiko and Tora lagged behind, as Asumi followed by Gaara's side like an obedient dog.

"So... how do you know that bastard?" Tora finally said, looking up to Reiko.

"Don't call him a bastard. Only I can." Reiko snapped. Tora shrugged, still waiting for an answer.

"He's my boss." Reiko finally said. Tora looked at Reiko, as if she was kidding.

"You sure? You guys act like a couple." Reiko frowned down on Tora.

"Why are you asking pointless questions?" She demanded. Tora looked down at his feet.

"They may be pointless to you, but they mean something to me." Tora gulped. Reiko kept quiet, edging him to go on.

"Do you love anyone?" He asked after moments of silence. Reiko looked down at the dirt. She didn't know what to say. Was she in love, or was it pure hate?

"Honestly. I don't know." She finally sighed. The words that rushed from her lips froze in the damp air. Tora looked back up at the back of Asumi.

"I do. For so long, too." Tora whispered. Reiko looked Asumi, then at the back of Gaara. What was Tora saying? That he was jealous of Gaara?

"Then why don't you tell her?" Reiko muttered. Tora looked up at Reiko, pain-filled and astonished.

"You think I didn't try?" He snapped.

"She only sees me as an older brother or a best friend." Tora continued. Reiko rolled her eyes.

"You just don't try hard enough." She smirked. Tora frowned at Reiko for her comment.

"Well what should I do then, miss _know-it-all_?" Tora remarked, making Reiko scowl at him.

"You should try to be nice to her, be sweet, not make fun of anyone when you just meet them." Reiko ended through gritted teeth. Tora nodded, snickering at the last statement.

"Reiko!" Gaara said from afar.

"What, Goddamn it?" Reiko said looking ahead of herself.

Reiko and Tora hurried up the hill, catching up with Gaara and Asumi. What they saw, made Asumi want to weep, and Tora to comfort her.


	28. Skills

A/N: Sorry I didn't update quick enough. My semester just ended and we had a huge ass party and all that jazz. Who here is as annoyed as I am with Asumi? Well good, she's supposed to be annoying. I'm not trying to make Reiko all like super invincible and crap, 'cause we know she sucks at like everything, but it's just the good side of Reiko. Enjoy!

Skills

Everyone stood in horror, looking at the object below them.

"It's a... a... a..." Asumi choked out.

"Baby?!" Tora screamed. Reiko looked at Gaara then back at the baby.

"What the fu-"

"Reiko!" Gaara snapped. Reiko rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I won't say it. In front of these tiny-boppers." She said patting Tora and Asumi on the head. Asumi took a step forward looking at Gaara.

"Can I go get it?" She asked with puppy eyes. Reiko groaned and rolled her eyes again. Gaara shook his head 'no', looking at Reiko.

"Reiko has to get it." Reiko shot her head up from the ground.

"What the hell? That little girl said she wanted to get the damn thing, let her get it!" Reiko hissed. Asumi flinched.

"Don't call it a 'thing'!" She interjected. Reiko shot Asumi a glare, making her take a step back.

"Don't give me that bull shit. You don't care about it, you're just trying to impress-"

"Reiko!" Tora barked. Reiko stuck her tongue out at Tora, looking at Gaara.

"Do I have to?" Reiko pleaded. Gaara nodded his head. Reiko sighed loudly, going down the hill. Tora stood next to Gaara, the three of them watching her go down the hill.

"So why did you let her go instead of Asumi?" Tora grumbled.

"Just watch." Gaara replied solemnly. Reiko buckled her way down the hill. Finally reaching the bottom of the hill, Tora and Asumi anticipated the big deal about Reiko going down. Once she reached the baby, Reiko looked at it closely. Something shone around the child, making Reiko suspicious. Grabbing the child, a slight ring rung in Reiko's ears, turning her attention to the bushes a shining object projected itself towards Reiko. Tora and Asumi gasped, but they screamed when Reiko throw the child in front of the senbon.

"Why did she do that?!" Asumi shrieked. Gaara pointed at the child, or where it had been. In the child's spot was a block of wood with a needle stabbed in the middle of it. Reiko smirked, pulling the senbon from the middle. Once she tugged on it, another ring sang from the bushes.

"Smart." Reiko mused. A shower of senbon rained towards Reiko, she taking swift movements against it. Grabbing one by one, Reiko jumped onto one of the fast-moving senbon, landing out of it. Tora, Asumi and even Gaara were shocked by the efficiency of how fast Reiko could move. Reiko showed the three the impressive stack of senbon in her hand.

"How did you do that?!" Tora cried hopping up and down. Asumi, had to admit that was amazing, but she thought she could do better.

"Tora, calm down it wasn't that good," Asumi claimed. "I mean anyone can do that. Even I can." She bragged. Reiko made a face, taking one senbon from her hand.

"Oh yeah, princess. I want to see your bragging ass dodge this." Reiko said throwing the senbon. Asumi screamed ducking her head. She wasn't quite fast enough. The senbon flew over Asumi's head, hitting a leaf through the middle, with a strand of dark hair latched to it. Asumi pouted, on the verge of tears, while Reiko spun senbon between her fingers.

"I've still got it, don't I? Oh yeah I so do." Reiko sang as they began to walk again. She hid the senbon in her back pocket. Asumi lagged behind a bit with Tora, while Reiko had swapped spots with her.

"I don't like that Reiko lady." Asumi proclaimed. Tora looked at Asumi, then back ahead.

"I guess. But if she hadn't gone down instead of you... you could have died." Tora sighed. Asumi shrugged. "Yeah." Reiko and Gaara walked side by side, Reiko rambling on about how she still had her 'mad skills.'

"And when I grabbed that one senbon! Did you see that??" Reiko screamed. Gaara nodded, rolling his eyes. Reiko took one of the senbon from her pocket, looking down at it with a content smile.

"Did you see that, Daisuke? All that training paid off..." Reiko murmured to herself.

"Who's Daisuke?" Asumi and Tora cried simultaneously. Reiko shot them a dirty look, mostly towards Asumi.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to listen in on people?" Reiko snapped. Tora and Asumi crossed their arms, giving Reiko a devious smile.

"Is Daisuke your... boyfriend?" Asumi whispered, hoping that he was. Reiko boiled in her anger, almost slapping Asumi.

"You little bit- brat. You want to know who Daisuke is?! He's my dead brother!" Reiko screamed at them. Asumi and Tora flinched, watching Reiko turn around quickly.

"Well you don't have to scream." Asumi said nonchalantly, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I mean, he's just your brother. You don't need to make such a big deal out of it." She continued. Reiko stopped walking, her fist tightening around the senbon. Asumi had made the biggest mistake yet.

Reiko turned around, grabbing Asumi by her shirt collar, pushing her up against the nearest tree.

"You bitch! You don't know what it's like, to lose a brother that's close to you. He was ten years old. You hear that? Ten. Years. Old. And you tell me not to make a big deal? It's been two years since he's been murdered." Reiko paused, narrowing her eyes into slits.

Murdered? Asumi thought. Reiko was getting on her nerves, yelling at her like she was her mother. Psh. Yeah her brother died big deal.

"And here you are, trying to be big and tough. 'Oh yeah some lady whose being a bitch's brother was murdered. I shouldn't care.'I came out from the Suna to your little village, to look for _your _little brother. Being pretty and cool isn't important you know. Being a real family member, is more important than trying to make your boobs look big. Or wearing short skirts or whatever you teenagers do now. " Gaara grabbed Reiko by the shoulder, as she almost slapped Asumi.

"Reiko. Calm down. She didn't mean it." He muttered to her.

"Mean it my ass. If you weren't here, I would've killed her." Reiko huffed, letting go of Asumi's shirt. Asumi stared off into space, falling to her knees, Tora catching her.

Reiko twirled the senbon around her fingers, before throwing it towards Asumi. She missed by half a centimeter. Tora watched in fear and amazement, Asumi going over what Reiko threatened. _I would've killed her. _She would've killed me. Asumi thought to herself quietly. Asumi started to think, that bugging Reiko wasn't the best thing she ever thought of.


	29. Nothing

A/N: Okay, I guess it was quite pointless to start doing someone's big day, but I'm going to stop. We all want to get on with the story and such, so I'll stop. Unless you people enjoy them, I'll write more. Whoever thinks Asumi should've gotten an ass-whooping, raise you hand. Well, she gets something close to that. Well, actually something worst. Enjoy!

Nothing

After Reiko and Asumi's little mishap, the four of them decided that they would camp out, being that light had died and the moon buried it. Camping out in a small grassy area, and we mean small, Asumi and Reiko were sharing a tent, while Gaara and Tora shared one. Asumi was scared for her life, not wanting to sleep. She would've slept with Tora in the tent, but that left Reiko alone with her crush.

Setting up the tents was the part Asumi dreaded, not as much as sleeping though. Reiko occasionally growled at Asumi when she grabbed the wrong stick, and Reiko glare at her for doing something wrong. Which happened often. The tent was finally up, Reiko going in first. Asumi crept in slowly bracing herself for the screaming. To her surprise, nothing happened. Asumi watched Reiko take her sweatshirt off, she noticing Reiko wearing a fishnet shirt underneath with bandages around her chest down her stomach. Reiko looked over at Asumi, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Reiko spat. Asumi shuddered, Reiko's death glare was worst than a beating from her mother.

"N-nothing." She finally said. Looking away, Asumi took her hair binder (or pin thing) out and laid on the spread out mat. Reiko was already under the covers when Asumi looked back, probably asleep. Asumi got up, rustling the tent. She grabbed her shoes, and the covers, feeling the cool air brush past her lush skin.

Reiko, herself, felt the rustling sitting up quickly. 'Where did that little brat go?' Reiko thought sourly to herself.

Asumi hopped to the guy's tent, knocking on it, which was very silly. Tora was knocked out on his bed, already drooling, making Gaara answer. "Yes?" He called. Asumi fidgeted quietly, before whispering, "It's me... Asumi." Gaara let her in right away, Asumi shivering her ass off.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Gaara asked, leaning back into the covers.

"Yeah... but why aren't you asleep?" Asumi murmured. Gaara looked behind her, into the darkness. Contemplating whether or not to tell Asumi the truth, Gaara looked down at her, watching her sitting closer to him. Tora, 'sleeping', antsy for Asumi to shut the hell up and go the hell to sleep. What a coincidence, being that Reiko was watching through the small crack in the tent. Gaara began going over when he was a child, then progressing into when his life, and how he met Naruto and such. Reiko was learning a lot more about her boss now then she would in those two years.

Then came the topic of Gaara and Reiko. This topic infuriated Asumi, yet intrigued her at the same time. How did they meet? Did they have feelings for each other? Have they ever kissed. She was boiling over with questions, finally letting them out when Gaara came to a pause.

"So... she said she had a dead brother... was he really real and murdered?" Asumi murmured. This made Reiko want to scream, cry, and kill all at the same time. How can that little brat think that he wasn't real? Or in that fact _murdered_? What is she? Stupid?

Gaara found this question... impulsive and idiotic. Hadn't Reiko gone over this already? Gaara nodded slowly, looking back into the night, something catching his eyes.

"Well yes. He was murdered two years ago, and Reiko had gone and tried to avenge his death by killing his killers. That hadn't succeed very well. Had it, Reiko?" Gaara began. Reiko sighed loudly, crawling into the small tent.

"What the hell?" Tora yawned, looking around. "What's this? Some kind of party."

"A _tea _party." Reiko said, eyeing Gaara, who rolled his eyes ever so slightly.

"So... that we're all awake... what now?" Asumi muttered.

"We can sleep." Tora said, laying back down. Asumi flushed a deep red color, making Reiko laugh hysterically.

"In here? Together?!" She said frantically.

"Hell yeah. You two came in here, I don't see why you want to _leave._" Tora said. Asumi knew he was right, so she and Reiko decided to stay. Tora fell asleep quickly, leaving Asumi with heavy eyelids. Gaara, being that he couldn't sleep, watched the stars while Reiko was struggling to stay awake.

Reiko leant back in a folded pillow, staring at Gaara's expressionless face. Her eyes were drooping, but she didn't want to sleep. "You know she likes you." She murmured as a fact. Gaara nodded solemnly, looking past Tora and Asumi.

"And he likes her." He murmured back. It was quite a surprise to here Gaara speak softly, to Reiko.

"So what are we going to do? With two little love birds."

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? We can't just let this keep on going. Tora knows that Asumi practically worships you and it I bet she doesn't even know you're eighteen!" Reiko hissed.

"You can't do anything to stop love." Gaara finally said after a moment of silence. Reiko sank back into the pillow, hiding her face for a moment. _You're right, you can't. _


	30. Finally

A/N: I am so mad! I started writing this chapter and my dumb computer just erased it! So sorry for the REALLY LONG delay. GOD! Now I have to start this all over. Well, anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to Priestess-of-Jashin because she wanted this really, really, really, really, badly; seriously now, do we want her in tears? I didn't think so. Well, I kind of lied in the last chapter that something HORRIBLE will happen, so sorry; it happens in this chapter though so yippee! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Has anyone notice I start with "Well" a lot?) Sorry for OOC & that it's short D:

Finally

Reiko, Tora and Asumi were all asleep, Gaara just staring off into space. Reiko was first to wake, looking around groggily. Gaara looked at her with an expression that said 'Good Morning', Reiko looked away. "I am totally psyched." Reiko said leaning back. "What happened?" Gaara asked, clearly uninterested. Reiko shrugged lightly, closing her eyes and yawned; she was tired. "I don't know really, but this did happen." Reiko said getting up, kissing Gaara passionately. Gaara looked down at the crow-headed female, shocked. Asumi woke up, the kiss still in progress. She screamed and hopped out of the tent, loud enough that it woke up the rest of Reiko and Tora.

"Whoa shit..." He exclaimed as he watched Reiko pulled away startled.

"What?" Reiko said, remembering faintly what had happened.

"You kissed me..." Gaara answered. Reiko gasped, drawing her hand across Gaara's face.

"I said YOU." He said, too shocked to be mad. Reiko turned a bit red. This wasn't the first time they kissed, so it wasn't AS bad. Reiko was still embarrassed that she did it. She wondered what Tora thought. Hell. What that little bitch, Asumi, thought!

The day went on with only Tora and Reiko acting normal. Gaara was still phased about this, while Asumi looked like she did some crying. Taking down the tents was not fun. Asumi took down their tent by herself, because Reiko was "busy" helping Tora gather things they needed. Asumi knew she was lying, they were just laughing about jokes.

"And then my friend said that he wanted to throw up, but I didn't believe him. Then next thing you know, the floor is filled with brown shit!" Tora exclaimed, Reiko chiming in with his laughter. They walked side by side, both laughing. Asumi and Gaara walked side by side, the awkwardness growing between them.

Reiko suddenly stopped laughing, a slight ring in the air. Tora stopped too, opening his mouth. "What's wron-" He began. "Shhh." Reiko hissed. The ringing became louder, Reiko watching in the distance. "Kazekage-sama! Duck!" She shouted, grabbing Tora as a shower of shuriken came flying towards them. Gaara and Asumi got away by a hairline, Asumi chocking slightly; Gaara had grabbed her by the hood.

"WHAT THE HELL??" Tora breathed. Reiko kept a straight face, pulling the four of them into a near by bush. They waited seconds that felt like hours, several men dashing to the attack site.

"There should be bodies here. You said you saw the trigger line broke therefore people should be coming close to our base." One man barked at the other.

"The trigger was broken! But no one is here." The man said suspiciously. The others shrugged, all of them starting to turn around. Reiko rustled the bushes, getting scared looks from Tora and Asumi. The men turned around, staring at the bush where the noise came from. Reiko had held in her hand a few senbon, a slimy substance drawn over them. One by one they flew from her hand, hitting the men in the neck.

"You killed them!" Asumi shrieked as they all fell to the ground. Reiko rolled her eyes.

"No I didn't. They're unconscious. For at least three hours. Four at the most." Reiko said, feeling over where the senbon had hit them. "How do you know where to hit them?" Tora whispered, scared to speak any louder, afraid they could wake up.

"Every ninja is good at something." Reiko said, winking at Tora. It was true, every ninja was at least good at something, or worked best with something. Reiko was the best at aim in the academy, hearing the senbon, and dodged them with lightening speed. Gaara had always been best with sand. Tora and Asumi? As he didn't know it quite yet, Tora worked best with free-flowing water. Asumi, however was stealthy, attacking in covert, so to speak.

Well, the four started walking where the men came from, finally stumbling upon a small camp out. They all knelt in front of a few bushes, watching the men walk in and out of tents. They carried things in and out. Reiko thought quickly, the plan she had in mind had holes in it, but it could pull through.

She pulled everyone together, trying to explain her plan.

"So everyone, here's the plan."


	31. Caught and Found

A/N: Well, I've got some explaining to do, don't I? Here's the deal, my dad was being the best and bought me a laptop for my birthday, so I was pretty psyched and well, I had no internet for like ever so yeah. Well this chapter has to be pretty self-explanatory. So I guess read away. Sorry for the wait. ENJOY!

Caught and Found

"Well this failed." Tora said meaningfully. Reiko cast him a dirty look while he looked the other way. Well, the four nin sat inside a dirty, run down tent with many smug faces glowering at them. One spat down near Reiko's shoes, making her grimace at the color. "You're right, this did fail." Reiko said sadly, looking around at the faces.

"This is just as bad as when I went to go find that fat ass that killed my brother…" Reiko said, muttering the rest as she got glances from Gaara.

"Well what now?" Asumi breathed, the repugnant smell of men and fear filling the atmosphere.

"What now? Ask Ms. Genius here!" Tora cried towards Reiko who looked around in distress. She thought about how they got caught in this predicament.

TEN MINUTES AGO …

"Okay here's the plan. We drop down there; attack them head on while Asumi looks for whatever his name was." Reiko whispered proudly. Asumi quivered at the thought of her being the one looking for her brother. What if she got caught? What if they killed her? What if she didn't make it back in time to tell Gaara how she felt about him? Oh dear goodness, so many possibilities that could happen to Asumi. She raised her hand, it shaking rapidly.

"What?" Reiko snapped at Asumi, losing patience with her.

"What if I get caught?" She choked on her own words. Reiko rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Gaara rolled his own sea moss colored eyes, looking down at the small camp. "You won't." Reiko finally said, the senbon in her hand ringing as they beat against each other. They weaved in and out of her fingers as she spoke quietly.

"They won't get you. We'll all watch you while we hold those bastards off. Okay?" Reiko said. Asumi nodded after moments of silence, looking around at the other three. She couldn't believe she met the Kazekage, got into a real fight, and is actually fighting real bad ninjas. There was a first for everything. Asumi remembered when Tora and her were younger, still in the academy, play fought with the other children. Asumi always won because she was a girl, and always got the guy, which was Tora. While Asumi was reminiscing her memories, Reiko stood up in the thick brush. Everyone else stood up and there they went.

And here they were now, sitting in the base commands. Reiko leaned back, against Gaara's back, making Asumi fidget. It was like he didn't even notice. This infuriated Asumi. Why couldn't she be behind Gaara? "Are we going to die?!" Tora cried the question. Reiko frowned, pulling a file from her fish net glove. Someone chuckled in the back of tent, making Asumi and Tora shudder. A large man stepped out in front of them, looking a lot like Kenji. Reiko looked up and flinched. "Kenji?" She said. The man looked at her, frowning.

"My name is not Kenji. My name is Daijou." he said sickly. Reiko shuddered, Daijou was just as bad as Kenji, except Daijou was wearing clean clothes, and he wasn't so ugly. Reiko was confused, she wanted to know what was happening in Camp Hell, what we these people doing with the children. And what the hell was wrong with this guy's teeth? When it came to teeth, Reiko was OCD.

"What are you guys doing to the kids?" Reiko demanded, her nose wrinkling at the very foul smell that floated off of Daijou. He chuckled sinisterly, glowering down at Reiko. It was worst than she thought, his teeth were black all around! Reiko looked away, leaning back more into Gaara's back. The file she had in her hand was jabbing into Gaara's back, his hand grabbing it.

Asumi was furious at this site; what were they doing? They were like holding hands or something, maybe they were telling each other how much they loved each other, and they knew that that kiss they shared in the tent was their last. Why didn't anyone like Asumi the way she liked some guys? Was she that bad?

"What we do with the kids you say?" Daijou finally answered, "We use the young boys to dig up the gold under our camp site and we keep the girls for our own needs; if you know what I mean," Daijou admitted sheepishly. Reiko wrinkled her nose again feeling bad for those young girls. He grabbed Reiko's face, she struggling against his strong grip. "You're pretty enough to work for us. You want to? We'll let your friends go… Well maybe not." Daijou offered. Reiko coughed at the smell, and then sneered. "Sorry, but I'm not a virgin." Reiko said with a straight face. Asumi and Tora both looked at her in disgust, and even Gaara looked surprised, but not that much.

"WHAT??" The two screamed. Daijou didn't look phased at all, in fact, he looked pleased. "Well that's quite all right. I like an experienced woman," Reiko hung her head in shame. "Okay then, if you want to play it that way, I am a virgin." Reiko admitted. Asumi and Tora's expressions soften, and they let out sighs. "Maybe I can take the young girl. And the boy can work for me secretly," Daijou began. Tora squirmed in his seat saying, "If you touch Asumi…" Daijou chuckled, and then grabbed hold of Asumi's face. "Look, I'm touching her." Daijou sneered.

Gaara poked the file back to Reiko, who took it and started filing the rope around her waist. It was so sad that these people didn't notice the sound of the filing. The rope loosened as Reiko made her way through the rope. Reiko poked Gaara in the back again, signaling him that she was done. Now, Reiko started filing through Tora's rope while he argued with Daijou.

"Fat ass like you can't do anything!" Tora cried. Daijou grimaced, "Such a childish boy, are you?" Tora frowned, kicking at his feet. "At least I'm still a boy!" Tora screeched, making Daijou pull his hand out and slap Tora across the face.

Reiko and Gaara both stood up, Reiko kicking Daijou in his fat stomach. The rolls of fat toppled each other as he fell backwards. Gaara attacked the other men, while Reiko worked on Daijou. Daijou shoved Reiko onto the floor, grabbing her leg. "Hey! I just got that fixed!" Reiko cried struggling against Daijou's strong grip. Tora and Asumi struggled on the ropes, finally breaking free from one good pull. The curtains of the small tent began to move, and a young boy stepped in. He looked around at the commotion then spoke up. "M-master Daijou?" He quivered. Asumi and Tora turned to the boy, Reiko looking up from the back of Daijou, and Gaara stopping his actions.

"Sanagi?!"


	32. Sanagi?

**A/N: **OMFG! I HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW! I totally left you guys hanging right? Ugh, I'm sorry, my damn Microsoft Word hasn't been working so yeah. I've found a way to write, but it is very slow, but works. If they're any mistakes, don't blame me, i am an excellent typist but Google Docs is very slow. So the gang finds Sanagi and what not. I hope you enjoy this newest and latest chapter. (:

S-sanagi?

A small framed boy stood in the doorway, pausing the commotion. Asumi stared at her frail brother, Tora staring at Asumi. Gaara and Reiko exchanged looks, nodding. While Daijou was occupied, Reiko would attack him head on, stunning him with her senbon.

"Sanagi, my dear boy, look at what you have found!" Daijou cried, staring at the lump of gold in the grasp of the young boy's hands. Reiko mouthed counting to Gaara, before tackling Daijou. She took the slime-covered senbon, stabbing the fat man in the neck. Before he went out cold, he took a shard of broken glass, plunging it into Reiko's stomach. She cried out in pain, kicking him in the head before ripping out the shard of now bloody glass. Reiko coughed many times, the last containing blood.

"Reiko!" Tora cried, fighting off the rest of the men. Asumi watched Reiko put a hand over her stomach, blood dripping from her fingers. Asumi put her hand over her mouth, feeling really stupid. Here she was, saving her brother, watching another girl get hurt while she stood there doing nothing.

Gaara, stared at Reiko, watching the blood drip from her lips. Her _lips._ He remembered what had happened between them this morning. Reiko was the only person who could make him feel this way. But what was he feeling, exactly? Gaara dismissed the thoughts quickly, attacking the rest of the men.

How Reiko was feeling brought up by excruciating pain and loss of what was left of her dignity. She fell over with her now pink hand over the gaping hole in her stomach. Reiko coughed many more times before she was sucking for air. Gasping for air made her cough, and coughing made her gasp.

Asumi watched dumb-founded as Reiko cried in pain. Tora and Gaara fought back the men, when they finally shrunk down in numbers, Gaara walked over to Reiko on the floor. He put his hands on her shoulder, trying to pull her up. Where she was laying was a puddle of warm blood. Some of the iron-smelling liquid was painted on her pale skin. One could obviously say she was painted red right about now.

"Asumi, Tora. Go free the other children." Gaara commanded them, Asumi letting her arms fall beside her. "No," Asumi began, "You go with Tora and Sanagi... I'll stay here with Reiko."

Gaara wanted to deny, but he knew the two boys needed help. He handed Reiko to Asumi who took Reiko gingerly. Once the three boys left, Reiko moaned in pain, trying to sit up. "Damn it!" She dropped back onto the ground, looking up at Asumi. She groaned, staring at the ceiling. "Holy shit!" Reiko cried, jumping up from Asumi's arms, grabbing her. The tent came crashing down; the sound glass breaking pierced her ears. "Aah ugh!" Reiko screamed, grabbing her stomach.

Asumi helped Reiko up, asking if she was okay. "HELL NO I'M NOT OKAY!" Reiko yelled at her. The young genin sighed, "Sorry." Asumi said. Reiko looked at Asumi, her eyes fluttering. "What?" Reiko said.

"I'm sorry... for everything," Asumi began. "I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry about your brother." She finished. Reiko laughed to herself under her breath, leaving Asumi with a quizzical look.

"Yeah it's alright. Just stay away from the Kazekage... he's mine..." Reiko muttered the rest. Asumi had ears like a hawk, grinning.

"So you do love him."

"No... I just like him... No. Wait... I don't mean that. I mean, he hates me." Reiko said quickly, shooting Asumi a dirty look.

"I understand. He's really cold for his age."

"How old do you think he is?" Reiko said laughing. Asumi shrugged, thinking up an age.

"Fifteen. Sixteen at the most." She began to laugh again, making her cough hysterically.

"What? He's younger?" Asumi said, obviously excited. Reiko laughed as she spoke, tears coming from her eyes; both from the pain and from the hilarity.

"No! He's eighteen! He turns nineteen on the nineteenth of January." Reiko said with a smirk. Asumi gasped in horror, she was only thirteen. It would be disgusting for her to be in love with a man six years older than her. She sighed in disappointment.

"Hey, that's okay. You've got another guy." Reiko said, implying many things. She watched a group of children climb up the hill, red hair leading the group.

"Who?" Reiko looked at Asumi with wide eyes, about to hit her.

"You seriously don't know?" Asumi shook her head, making Reiko groan.

"Aah! THAT BOY STANDING NEXT TO THE KAZEKAGE!" Reiko hollered at Asumi. She looked down the hill, seeing Gaara, then Tora. She blushed furiously, looking away quickly.

"You mean... Tora?" Reiko nodded, watching Gaara come up the hill. He bent down next to Reiko and Asumi, peering into Reiko's peculiar eyes. She stared back, sticking her tongue out.

"You're a man, you carry me." Reiko wheezed. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes. He took Reiko off the ground, standing up straight.

"We should get you back to your parents." Gaara said calmly, leading the children into one big group. Asumi and Tora lagged behind, leaving Gaara and Reiko alone.

"He's gonna tell her right n-" Reiko began, but started coughing viciously, blood coming up her throat.

"Ah shit..." She paused for another cough. "What if I die? Oh God! I haven't gotten married yet!""' Reiko cried, coughing again. Gaara rolled his eyes, keeping quiet the whole trip to the village.

Mean while, Tora and Asumi were ahead of the group, talking to each other.

"Asumi... I need to tell you something."

"Hm? Yes Tora?"

"I know... you like that Kazekage, but I really like you..." Tora muttered to her, kicking a few rocks around.

"No. I don't like him. I hadn't realized it all these years, but I like you too." Asumi said, taking Tora's hand into her own. They both blushed, the tiny village coming into sight. Teromo and Kisana crying in joy as they saw Sanagi and the other children. They gasped in surprise seeing the lump of coal the young boy held, then in horror at Reiko's wound.

"I-is she okay?" They both asked. Gaara nodded, looking down at Reiko. "She's more than fine. I'll take her back to the Suna."

"Oh that's great. Thank you, thank you, thank you for finding our boy!" They both cooed. Gaara told them it was no problem, lying throw his teeth.

Asumi and Tora left the crowd for a moment, walking behind the house.

"Ooh, Kazekage-sama, go behind the house. I want to see the two love birds before we leave." Reiko said from Gaara's arms. He sighed, walking behind the house. Reiko laughed as she saw the two genin kissing behind the house. They were both pressed up against the back of the house, their faces powdered with blush.

"Bye you love birds." Reiko said, waving the both of them good-bye.

"Bye... get well Reiko..." They both said, turning away shyly.

The walk back to the Suna was awkward, and tiring. The sky blackened and Reiko was feeling worst than ever. She lost a lot of blood, and all that moving around made things worst. Just to make things worst it began to rain.

Reiko groaned, Gaara sighed; they both took refuge underneath an array of trees. He set Reiko down against a tree, her head hanging down.

"Ah, I feel like shit. I feel like I'm going to die." Reiko gasped in horror. What if she was going to die? She never told _him_ how she felt about him. Gaara sat next to her, watching the rain fall.

"Kazekage-sama?"

"..."

"What if I do die?" She said, looking at him wearily. He didn't say anything, nor did he look at her. Reiko looked at her feet, struggling to sit up. Gaara turned her, saying, "What are you doing?" She looked at him, shrugged, leaning against the tree.

"This." She said before pressing her lips against his. His expression changed slightly, but he reacted by kissing her back. The rain rained through the thick leaves, onto the two. Reiko sat herself on his lap, feeling weary. Very weak, like she was about to pass out.

Was it true? Did she love him? Reiko was so confused, but this felt so right to her. Reiko continued to kiss him, before she pulled away. Her eyelids were heavy, but she looked into his green eyes, eyelids fluttering. Once out cold, Reiko's head hit Gaara's shoulder. He felt something stirring in him. Reiko was really the only person who could make him feel this way. But what was this feeling, he kept asking. They sat together underneath the tree, the rain washing away the blood.

Gaara finally picked up Reiko's sleepy body, feeling her faint heartbeat. He began walking again, his shoes caked with mud. He thought to himself quietly; thinking about his feelings for Reiko. Gaara sighed loudly, picking up the pace. He needed to make it back to the Suna quickly to get Reiko better, then maybe he could straighten out his thoughts.


	33. Quick Thoughts and a Tangled Recovery

**A/N: **Well, well, well. Didn't see that coming, did-ja? Well before this story ends, there will be something HUGE that happens... so for the next few chapters, it'll just be fillers. I ensure you it will blooow you mind. nah not really. enjoy this filler! (: and do realize that the title to this chapter is mixed up (Tangled Thoughts and a Quick Recovery) also, the idea of this chapter was from my mother, 'cause she thought it'd be funny to see Gaara jealous ._.

Quick Thoughts and a Tangled Recovery

Reiko awoke in the hospital, medical nin around her. She saw a flicker of bright red behind all of the sandy colors. Sighing, in hopes of getting someones' attention, Reiko looked up at the ceiling. She was in the Suna again, her stomach feeling much better than before. The raven-haired wonder listened to the nurses speak to someone, stating that she was able to leave today, but had to be careful. Reiko sat up, stretching both her arms.

"I see you're awake." The nurse said to her, smiling. Reiko nodded, climbing out of the bed. The nurse cautioned Reiko to be more careful, being that the shard of glass barely missed one of many of her vital organs. The thought made ripples run down her spine. What if she had died out there? Thinking that made her remember something.

How he carried her...

watching the children...

saying good-bye...

walking alone...

thinking of death...

rain...

and a kiss.

Reiko's face glowed red as she walked out the door with her superior. She looked up at him; he seemed the same. Reiko wondered hard about what he was thinking, but she also thought very hard about how she felt about him.

Gaara's thoughts were confusing. He wanted to know why she had kissed him. No. He wanted to know why he kissed her back. What did one measly, insignificant kiss have to do with anything? But it wasn't just one kiss. It was many; until she passed out. He sighed inwardly, watching Reiko turn away from him.

Reiko climbed the stairs, making no eye-contact with Gaara. Once he turned and began walking to the office, she hung on the railing, watching his hair flow in the wind. Reiko had come to the conclusion that she didn't like him nor did she love him; she was confused. With one last sigh, Reiko opened the door to her apartment stepping in quietly. She was frustrated with herself; did she love him? Reiko fell face first into her bed, tossing her things to the side of her bedroom.

Gaara stepped into the office, seeing Kankuro and Temari holding pieces of ripped paper.

"Onee-chan! YOU RIPPED IT!"

"No, you ripped it!" Temari cried, looking at the door. Her eyes widened, throwing what she had in her hands to Kankuro. "He did it." Temari said, pointing at Kankuro, who looked scared. Temari walked out of the room, leaving Kankuro putting the papers down on the table.

"Sorry, man. How was the mission?" Kankuro asked, changing the subject. He put the papers down on the table. Gaara, ignoring his question, sat down at his desk, looking over what was damaged.

Finally he answered, "It was... successful." He muttered, more to himself than Kankuro, who smiled. "I heard Reiko got hurt. Is she okay?" Kankuro continued. Gaara read over the damaged papers, taking out a blank piece of paper. He began writing down the words from the broken document when Kankuro asked again. He clenched the pen, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Yes. She's fine; she went home." Gaara said sternly, looking up at his brother. Kankuro looked hurt, saying:

"Just checking up on her. What if she died? Oh my goodness, that would be horrible! I wouldn't be able to see her any-"

"Kankuro-nii, please leave. I'm busy." Gaara interrupted, irritably. Kankuro frowned; obeying, he left. Gaara sighed, continuing his writing.

The following day, Reiko awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off, getting out of bed. Reiko thought about how awkward it would be in the office. No matter what, she had to show up to keep her job... and her house. With a final sigh, Reiko changed out of her pajamas and into a gray sweatshirt, a black skirt with her trademark fishnets. Slipping on a pair of dark arm-warmers, her shoes and she was out the door.

Walking down the nearly empty streets, Reiko came across the stairs with Kankuro standing casually against them. She climbed the stairs, puzzled, until Kankuro smiled at her. Reiko confusedly smiled back, meeting Kankuro at the top.

"Hey Reiko. You look nice today." He complimented, grinning. Reiko furrowed her brow, frowning.

"I looked bad other days?" She replied, walking down the narrow hall. Kankuro frowned, waving his arms in front of him."No! That's not what I meant! I mean you look EXTRA nice today."

Reiko rolled her eyes, continuing her walk down the hall. She knew Kankuro liked her... A LOT, but she didn't really care. He was nice and all, but a bit too nice. Reiko thought he was cute, but not what she was looking for.

'I like red hair and green eyes... wait what? No, no, no. Don't think that Reiko.' She thought to herself, blushing lightly. Kankuro noticed this, grinning to himself. 'I bet she's thinking about me!' He took this moment to his advantage by taking Reiko's hand into his own, gently.

Reiko reacted by pulling away quickly, looking at him fiercely. She dropped her shoulders, turning around quickly. "Sorry Kakuro. I really need to get to the office." Reiko said, walking away quickly. Kankuro frowned, walking quicker than her, stopping her. Reiko rolled her eyes, trying to get past him. Kankuro moved swiftly, making Reiko lean up against the wall. 'Well this is awkward.' Reiko thought, looking at Kankuro.

"No need to rush. Gaara can wait, can't he?" Kankuro said seductively. Reiko shook her head, grimacing. "No, he can't wait. Now before I kick you ass, how 'bout you let me go? Huh?" Reiko asked, smirking. Kankuro chuckled sarcastically, glowering down at her. He leaned into her face, making Reiko do what she thought she would never do.

"Kazakage-sama!" Reiko cried, waiting for a quick response. Nothing came at first, as they both watched, which made Kankuro smile. But then, the door knob turned slightly, and stepping out of the room was Gaara. Reiko smiled, looking at her superior.

"Gaara! It's not what it looks like!" Kankuro said, pushing away from the wall. Reiko stood there, waiting for a reaction.

Once Gaara stepped out of the office, to see what had compelled him to come, a new emotion roused up inside him. He didn't really know what it was, but it made him mad and distrust his older brother. At first, he didn't really know what to do, except to walk over there, take Reiko by the wrist and walk back into the office.

Reiko was surprised by this at first. 'Was he _jealous_?' She thought, and for some odd reason, this made her all giddy on the inside. Reiko grinned to herself, pulling away from his hard grip. She watched him walk back to the desk before she said, "Don't you want to know what happened out there? Huh? Do you?" She excitedly hopped in one spot, but stopped when he replied.

"No, I don't actually." Gaara lied, sitting down in his chair. He looked up for a moment to see Reiko frown, walking into the kitchen. He did want to know; know what this feeling was, and what had happened out there. Gaara sighed, continuing his work.


	34. Heels Over Head

**A/N: **aaaaah dun hate on me for makin' kankuro the baddy D: i dun have anything against him. anywhoo, the title came from the song "Heels Over Head" by Boys like Girls... i was listening to it while i wrote it. and for those who know the song, this chapter has NOTHING TO DO with the song lyrics. i just like the song and it has a cool title (: sooo anyways, i kinda had the idea that reiko and gaara should go to konoha for a holiday (yet another song by boys like girls x]) so yeaaah. i hope you enjoy this chapter. and special thanks to **katarauchiha653719 **for giving me this idea of a little festival. I don't really know why they're having a festival, so have fun with a reason :D also special thanks to everyone who leaves a comment/review! (: they make me happy and keep me going! :D enjoy! potential naruhina and shikatem. shit i keep on forgetting things D: i might be asian, but i know NOTHING about japanese culture, since i'm chinese and vietnamese. so i'm sorry if i got some of the termanology wrong. feel free to correct me, peer critique is always welcomed && each filler is going to ONE CHAPTER and will be discontinued in the other fillers :D otherwise, enjoy! (long and detailed filler, huh?)

* * *

Heels Over Head

Reiko was confused at first; actually she was concerned about this decision. Was something wrong? Did something happen? Oh no, but nothing was wrong. At all. Reiko was told to go home, pack her things, and her best outfit; they were going on a holiday. Trudging home, Reiko entered her apartment with the invitation. The Kazekage was invited to a small festival that Konoha had every year, where the Kazakage was invited with anyone he chose. Reiko didn't really want to go, but when he told her that she was coming, he implied that she couldn't say 'No.' And here she was, walking down a dirt path next to her employer, with a backpack filled with things for a three day-two night stay. She looked up at Gaara, seeing his expressionless face staring ahead. Reiko always wondered - from the first day they met, to now - what was on his mind. Was it ways to keep the village safe? Or was it an evil plan to take over the world? Maybe he was thinking about his fair lady, if he had one. Reiko snickered to herself, getting a glare from Gaara.

He didn't really know why he took her on the trip with him. Frankly, Gaara wanted to go by himself and get it over with, but Tsunade had insisted that he brought someone along. She had written "someone who works hard and is always stuck in the office..." And while reading, Gaara had thought about Kankuro or Temari, but when Reiko stepped into the office, he knew who she was talking about. He sighed, glancing ahead. Reiko had skipped ahead of him, kicking around rocks that stood in her path. She was so childish and so cocky, yet her well-being had shown true potential and hidden intelligance. Gaara scowled at the thought, watching Reiko fall over. With her childish remarks and cocky attitude, she was bound to trip over eveything instead of stepping over it. Gaara sighed, walking over to Reiko, who was still on the ground.

"Kazekage-sama! I tripped over a damn slug!" Reiko barked, picking up the slug from the ground. "Poor slug then." Gaara replied, continuing on. Reiko made a face at Gaara, walking over to the bushes. She set the slug down on one of the bushes, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Wait up!" Reiko called, running to catch up with Gaara. As the red gates neared, Reiko looked up at the sky. It was barely dawn when they had left, and in record timing, Reiko and Gaara arrived at three o' clock. The village was bustling with activity; people getting ready for the festival, food being prepared, banners being made. Reiko sighed eargerly, smiling as she and Gaara walked into the village. The first two people they saw were - of course - Naruto and Sakura. They were carrying big boxes that read, sideways, 'Fireworks.' Reiko turned her head to the side slightly, grinning at the two, when they dropped the boxes with many other.

"Reiko! Gaara!" They both cried, running towards the two. Reiko smiled at the both of them, Gaara staying expressionless. As they talked, the sun laid on the horizan, Naruto lead them to his apartment building. He looked nervous for a moment, and before he spoke, he scratched the back of his head.

"When I said you would be getting a lush place to stay, I kind of lied..." Naruto murmured towards Gaara. Once Naruto noticed that he didn't seem angered, he continued on, "So, I asked the owner of this place if he could find _two _bedrooms, but he thought I meant _one _apartment with _two _bedrooms..." Naruto said, waiting for an outburst of anger. Reiko thought about it for a moment before her eyes widen.

"You mean I'm going to have to share a place with _him_! For three days!" Reiko exclaimed, pointing at Gaara. Naruto, not ready for this, jumped. As he regain his composure, Naruto nodded.

"No, what he means is that _I _am going to share an apartmet with _you." _Gaara corrected. Reiko bubbled in anger, scowling at him. "That means the same thing! Goodness! I sometimes wonder if you think about these kinds of things!" Reiko replied, flailing her arms around. Naruto and Sakura both laughed as Reiko and Gaara entered the apartment. Reiko decided to have the room farthest from the door, while Gaara had the room by the door. Reiko entered her room, closing the door behind her. She set her things down on the bed, sitting down next to them. She laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Reiko then sat up, opening up her backpack. She pulled out her light blue, flower-flourished furisode. It began blue running lighter down the sleeves and changing white near the bottom. She then took out her light spring green obi, also covered in small flowers. Reiko hadn't worn her furisode in... well never. It was her mother's before she got married, and before that, her late grandmother's. The young woman sighed, pulling out yet another item. She had pulled out her old kanzashi; a large white flower, another smaller white flower, with medium sized grayish-blue flower next to the two. Trailing the three flowers were light green and white leaves, as well as one long and one short tassel with bells at the end of each.

Gaara, who sat in the room, hadn't really worn a yukata... ever. That was until two years ago when he was annouced Kazekage. He had one hand-made in a lighter black, with a darker gray obi. Gaara wasn't really a kimono person, but being traditional would be very polite to the hostess, which in this case was Tsunade. As he dressed, Gaara stared at the door where Reiko would be. He wondered what kind of furisode she had brought. Gaara knew for certain that she wasn't married and hadn't owned a tomesode. For some reason, the muscles in Gaara's face made him frown that thought, looking away from the door. He continued to change, finishing with his tea-leaf green happi.

Reiko, who had trouble at first, was finishing putting on her furisode. Reiko tied the small bow on obijime be fore she danced in front of the mirror for a moment, looking down at herself. "Well Reiko, you look nice." She complimented herself. Sitting down in front of the small table, staring at the mirror, Reiko picked up her kanzashi. She set it down for a moment, tugging at her hair. It had been a while since she had cut it, so now it was long enough to put in a small bun. "How convenient." Reiko said to herself, grinning to the mirror.

As night was nearing, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru had arrived at the door of the apartment of Reiko and Gaara. Shikamarua didn't want to go with them, but when he heard that Gaara was in town, he knew Temari would be there as well. He scowled to himself, muttering curses. Naruto and Hinata stood together, everybody looking festive. Sakura took a step forward, knocking on the door.

Gaara's ears perked to the sound of the knocking. "One moment." He said, getting up. Gaara walked towards Reiko door, about to knock when the door opened. Reiko stepped out, and she looked absolutely _beautiful._ For once Gaara had thought that, and when he did, he turned the thought away. How Reiko had reacted to seeing her employer in _very _formal wear made her... well laugh.

"You look _so _funny!" Reiko laughed. Gaara scowled at her, pushing Reiko towards the door. She was wiping tears from her eyes when they were out the door. Shikamaru looked behind them, seeing no Temari. His scowl deepened, his curses continuing on.

The three girls walked behind the three guys, who had ventured on without them. Reiko watched afar for Gaara's happi with the Suna insignia. As she watched, Sakura and Hinata took notice to this. Sakura grinned at Hinata who giggled quietly as they spoke. The two came up at Reiko on either side, both smiling at her. She looked to her left and right, a puzzled look plastered to her face.

"Sooo Reiko... what do you like in a guy?" Sakura asked, watching Reiko frown. '_So this is where they were going.' _Reiko thought to herself. She smirked, deciding to lead them off where they were heading.

"I like a guy who's not that strong, but has a fit body. He needs to be sweet but also very sarcastic. Oh and I like brunettes with blue eyes, and pale skin wouldn't hurt either. He also needs to be very smart, but doesn't really show it. And playful and flirtatious," Reiko paused, looking at either of them. "So what else to you want to know?" Reiko asked, grinning. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, then looked ahead at the red hair that bobbed up and down.

"But don't you and Gaara have... well feelings for each other?" Hinata asked. Ever since Naruto had told her how he felt about her, Hinata's stutter had disappeared. Reiko frowned at both of them, walking a bit faster. "No, actually, we _hate _eachother." Reiko lied. She knew there wasn't a hateful feeling that she felt towards Gaara, but she wasn't going to tell _them _that was she? Hinata and Sakura both exchanged glances, shrugging. "Are you sure about that? You seem heels over head for him..." They both said. Reiko frowned, "Don't you mean 'head over heels?'" They shook their heads, Sakura saying, "Not in your case." Reiko rolled her eyes at them, groaning. She motioned them to continue walking.

They decided to eat first, then go play a few games. It was when night was fully awoken, stars shone in the night, when the fireworks were going to shoot. As they walked up the hill for a better view, Naruto noticed Rock Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Hey you guys look! Monkeys in green suits!" Naruto cried, pointing at the laughing duo. Gaara was first to glance at the two, when he looked away quickly. '_So that's what Kankuro meant by "monkeys in green suits"...' _Gaara thought to himself. He sighed, Shikamaru peering up at him. "So where's you sister?" He asked lazily. Gaara looked at him, then back ahead. "She's taking care of errands." Shikamaru's frown deepened as he spoke. "Too bad. She's missing out."

They sat atop of the hill, Sakura, Shikamaru, Reiko, Gaara, Naruto and Hinata in that order. Once the fireworks had started, everyone in awe, Reiko yawned, setting her hand down onto something warm and soft. She looked down to see a hand, and trailing up that hand was Gaara's emotionless face staring upwards.

When he felt the warmth on his hand, he looked at Reiko then his hand. She took it away quickly, setting it down somewhere else, but Gaara took her hand into his own. He glanced at her face for a moment, a small smile set upon her lips. Gaara had the slightest hint of a smile on his own lips as he looked back up.

**A/N: **Aaaw sweet and cheesy filler! Sorry it was rushed, i didn't want it to exceed 2,500 words =w= Sorry for OOCness too, i'm not good at hitting perfect characters. R&R people! i love your comments and critique! :D


	35. And What a Sweet Dream

**A/N: **Well, this filler will be random, since i'm all out of ideas. D: aah the occasional writers block. if you have any ideas for the next filler, feel free to review :D i like ideas from other people, less presure on me :O lol. so yeah, shoot me up an idea maaan, (: anywhooo i hope you enjoy this _random_ filler :D any oocness is my fault

* * *

And What A Sweet Dream

**Reiko's POV (and Dream)**

For some odd reason, everything was black, white, gray. My first reaction was, "WHAT THE HELL?" but when I realized my voice wasn't heard, by _anyone, _that's when I began to panic. "Shit, shit, shit..." I muttered as I wondered the streets of gray. This was horrible. None the less creepy. As I climbed the - seemingly _taller _- stairs, I looked around the village. Everything was stuck, like frozen. It was a dark and depressing painting, so to speak. A ripple went down my spine, giving me an eerie feeling. I made a face, as I noticed the morose silence.

"Heelloo?" I call. My voice didn't echo, it just stopped at a certain volume. "Weird..." I whipser aloud. I lope down the stairs, being careful not to fall. I step on the bottom step and everything just melts. I yelp as my foot got caught in the whirlpool of... well _people. _All the people that were stuck in the village began to swirl into one big _thing _that decided to chase me. Now I was scared for my life, but as I reached the top of the stairs - again - I noticed it really wasn't chasing me. Instead, it was stuck. I snicker in its direction, walking down the hall to the office.

As I walk down the - seemingly _narrower _and _longer _- hallway, I think about something that was always on my mind. What were my feelings towards that... that... red-headed, green-eyed, sadistic, calm boss of mine. Well to come clean I didn't like him. At all. No, it wasn't _just _a crush. No, it was me wanting to _crush _him. You know, that doesn't really sound right to me. I made a face, not noticing how long I had been walking.

I guess I do like him. He's so sweet, and caring. And I guess I like the feel of his skin against mine. That dull twinkle in his eyes, - that, right there, made no sense to even me- and his soft red hair. I guess I'm going crazy saying all this shit about him, because for the last ten minutes, I never came across that damn door! I started to panic again, stopping in my tracks. It was weird because my tracks kept moving. Whaat? That's something you don't hear everyday. I frowned, looking around me. The dull, gray sky was moving past me, and I wasn't moving at all. I then looked at the floor where my feet were plastered to. Wait... _plastered?_ Ooh shit. I try to get my feet off the moving ground - yet another thing you wouldn't hear everyday - when the office door came into view. I grab onto the dull door knob. See, my plan was that if I grabbed the door knob, and held on really tight, maybe my feet would get un-stuck. Wroooong.

"Aah damn!" I said to myself, watching my legs and the moving floor go on. What's up with all these weird sentences that come from my thoughts? I pushed away that thought and tried to focus on my legs. If I let go, what are the chances that'll I'll see the door again? If I don't let go, what are the chances that I'll never see my legs again? I sighed and let go of the door knob. "Bye door." I muttered, watching the door shrink.

I stood on the moving ground for another ten minutes, and like magic there was the door again! I grin, trying to grab it. I did, but let go again. So, without thinking, I spat in front of the door. Again, I waited ten minutes and the door came into view.

"There's my spit!" I said pointing to the - odd enough - not dried over ball of spit. I made another face, these weird sentences were starting to worry me. As another ten minutes pass, I saw the door - and my spit - and to the extent of my luck, the floor stopped. I look at my feet and I realized they weren't plastered to the ground. Instead, what was keeping my down, were two _mouths_. I yelped, jumping away from the loosened grip of the mouths. I mutter 'ew' to myself, as I examine my surroundings.

Everything seemed the same; gray, black, white, dull. And that's when I heard a noise. I look ahead of me and what I saw wasn't pretty. They were half my size, double my weight, and just _ugly_. I scream when I saw them, and they screamed when they saw me. "What the hell are you?" I cried. They looked at each other before responding, in their native tongue I reckoned. "Beeeee-oop! Bebebebebe... oop... oop... beeee!" Now I was scared. I screamed again when they began talking, or whatever they were doing, and ran for the door. I opened it up and jumped in, slamming the door behind me.

I look around the office. The weird gray hit this place too. I sighed and looked straight ahead. There he was. Kazakage-sama was stuck too. He was stuck in a writing position. His head was looking down at the blank paper in front of him, his pen pointed the same way. Whilst I was staring at him, something red caught my eye. I stroll over to the desk, and in a dull crystal vase, was a vivid red rose. I grin and pick it up, but when I touched it, it turned gray.

"Aw man. I killed it." I said shamefully. A thought occured to me. Was it I who had made everything gray? If so, could I reverse it? I looked at the Kazekage, reaching out to touch him.

"You've got to wake up, Kazekage-sama..."

**End Reiko's POV and Dream**

"No, Reiko, I think you need to wake up." Gaara said, standing over the sleeping Reiko on the couch. She woke up, rubbing her eyes wearily. Reiko yawned once, looking at Gaara. She frowned at him, "I was just going to save the Suna." She said to him, pouting.

"Yes... you were going to save sadistic me," Gaara said rolling his eyes. "And I'm very well aware of what color my hair and eyes are." He continued, sitting down.

"Is that all you heard?" Reiko said, a faint blush on her scowling face. "Possibly." Gaara mused scornfully. Reiko groaned, standing up. She stretched her arms, yawning once more. "What else did you hear?"

"Nothing. Just go home. I don't want to hear more of myself coming from your lips." Gaara said, picking up his pen. Reiko stuck her tongue out at him, leaving the office. "So I am 'sweet and caring' to her? Interesting." Gaara muttered to himself, shaking his head.


	36. Birthday Presents?

**A/N: **duuude, the idea and genius behind this chapter was from, yet again, **katarauchiha653719**. you guys should give her like a cake or something. i mean, i would be lost without her great ideas :D y'know i should've told you a long time ago that gaara and reiko are three days apart so they (well more like reiko) go to find each other presents. :D exciting i know! anyways, they (and when i say they, i mean naruto, sakuro, temari, shikamaru (he's always around isn't he?), kankuro, and reiko) throw a party for gaara and yeaaah. i hope you enjoy it :D because this epic story is coming to a close end D: but don't worry, i have a surprise for you guys! :D a very, very, very awesome present... wait... i mean surprise! lol anyways enjoy :D potential ShikaTem! :D

* * *

Birthday Present...s?

Reiko stared at the calender in her bedroom. It was printed on EVERY calender made in the Suna, yet no one cared. Weird. She stared at the date, then the one three days after it. Reiko knew his birthday, and she knew her own birthday, but what she didn't know was that their birthdays' were three days apart. Reiko pursed her lips as she thought. That oh so very special day was four days away; what would Reiko do? Should she invite people from Konoha and throw a surprise party? Or just not care at all? Since Reiko was such a sweet person, she decided to throw him a party. But how would she contact the leaf ninja? Reiko thought for a brief moment before jumping off her bed, barely slipping into her shoes and ran out the door. Reiko ran to the office, almost tripping up the stairs, and fell over as she reached for the door. Reiko stood up and entered the office, running to the desk.

Gaara hadn't looked up at first when he heard the crash, and he didn't look up when he heard running in the office. He did look up, however, when Reiko snatched a piece of blank paper from the pile and the pen from his hand. Gaara watched as she knelt in front of the desk, writing very quickly. When she rolled up the piece of paper and stood up, dropping the pen on the desk, that was when Gaara was compelled to ask. "What were you _doing?" _Reiko turned around, grinning at her boss. "Your birthday's in four days, right?" Gaara lifted the papers off his desk, revealing a year-long calender. Printed on January Nineteenth was "_Kazakage-sama's Birthday." _

_"_Yes. It is. Why do you ask?" Gaara asked, genuinely disinterested. Reiko shrugged, "Mine's in a week." She said grinning as she walked out the door. Gaara looked at the calender a week from today. It was January Twenty-second. He looked back at his birthday and then Reiko's, counting the days. Three. That was something Gaara didn't know. He set his papers back down on top of the calender, continuing his work.

Reiko ran down the halls of the main building of the Suna, Reiko skid to a halt as she passed the mailing room. It was empty at the moment, making Reiko groan. She then thought of another idea; running down the halls again, she stopped in front of screen door. There was a bit of bird whistling as Reiko entered the room. This room was empty as well, but that wasn't a problem. Once she entered the room, a small messanger bird flapped it's wings in a cage.

"Takamaru!" Reiko cried, opening the cage, pulling the bird onto her forearm. Reiko set the bird down on the windowsill, pulling a string from a small box. She tyed a bow on the written document, stuffing it into the small backpack carried by Takamaru. Reiko latched the hook, taking Takamaru back onto her forearm, bringing it close to her face. "To Konoha." She said to Takamaru, who nodded many times.

Reiko tossed the bird out the window as it flapped it's wings in the bright sky. "Go! Shoo! Hurry back though!" Reiko called after it. Once Takamaru was a small dot, Reiko turned around and left the room. What was she going to get the Kazekage? As she descended the stairs, Reiko thought about going into the village, seeing if anything seemed like a present for him. Reiko had decided she would go to each store and ask the people what they thought was a good gift. The conversations she had with many of the shopkeepers didn't help at all. And some didn't even make sense.

"Hi! How may I help you?"

"Oh hey. Uh... yeah. What's a good gift for the Kazekage?"

"My kisses!" Reiko stared at the young shopkeeper in disgust.

"Yeah no. I'm leaving now. Thanks." She backed out of the store quickly, entering another. This one had many useless knick-knacks, so Reiko left that store. Every shop had nothing that the Kazekage would like, until she entered this shop.

"Hello young miss. What can I do for you?" The old man asked from behind the make-shift counter.

"Hi. Um... You wouldn't happen to have anything 'gift-like' for the Kazekage? Would you?" Reiko asked, looking around. The old man stroked his long, white beard, looking under the make-shift counter. Reiko heard rustling and many things banging against each other until the noise ceased, a small _clack! _rousing from the counter. Reiko stared at the object the man offered. She began to laugh, the old man raising an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, young miss?" He asked, fiddling with his long beard. Reiko shook her head, picking up the object.

"No. It's perfect. How much?" Reiko asked, looking at the object in different directions. As she looked the man wrote down a number, pushing the piece of paper towards Reiko.

"WHAAT? That much for this little thing?"

"It has far more value than it seems, young miss." The old man said wisely. Reiko scowled, digging in her pocket. The price was far more than what she earned from her job, but since she was such a kind-hearted person, she was going to buy it. Reiko put the amount given on the make-shift counter, leaving the store.

"Thank you!" The old man called after Reiko. Night was arising as Reiko walked back to her apartment, setting her gift on the dresser. She left her apartment and walked back to the office, finishing up her work without being questioned.

A few days past when Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru came along. Reiko met them outside of the gates, asking them why they took so long.

"Well, when we got the letter, we were really excited but Tsunade-sama told us to finish out D-ranked mission first. Once we did, we went to go find presents." Sakura explained, smiling apologetically. Reiko nodded, looking at Shikamaru.

"And you're here, why?" She asked as Shikamaru shrugged. "He came because he heard we were going to the Suna and he just wanted to come..." Naruto explained for Shikarmaru, who looked at the ground. Reiko grinned at the three of them, leading them to the office. Today was the big day and they were lucky; Gaara was at a meeting. Just as they stepped in, Temari was in the office, looking over a few papers. When she heard footsteps she looked up from the papers, smiling at the three leaf ninja along with Reiko.

"Well, well, well. Look at who decided to drop by. What are you guys doing here?" Temari asked the three of them. "It's Kazekage-sama's birthday!" Reiko exclaimed, stepping in front of them. "When was the last time you guys threw him a party?" Reiko asked, looking at Temari. She shrugged, "Don't make it too extravagant. Gaara's not a party-person." Temari said, setting the papers down. Reiko nodded, "Don't you want to help?" Temari looked at Shikamaru, then back at Reiko before smiling. "Sure why not." Reiko grinned, watching the door open.

"Onee-chan! I got those things you wanted!" Kankuro said. Reiko did not want anything to do with him, but since Reiko was such a great person, she decided to ask him too. "Urm... Kankuro? You want to help us make a not-so-extravagant surprise party for Kazekage-sama?" She asked, not looking at him. Kankuro grinned, "That sounds great!"

As Gaara left the meeting, he heard some noises emitting from the office. He opened the door, to see a giant signt that said _Happy Birthday! _On the desk were many wrapped gifts, and even a small cake. His expression didn't change at all, making Reiko frown. "Happy birthday!" She said, getting his attention. "Did you do this?" Gaaraasked Reiko who grinned at him. "Yup! You like it?" She inquired happily. Gaara looked around, then at all the people who decided to show up. This was very sweet of her, he had to admit. "I suppose." He finally answered, making Reiko's grin wider.

The party didn't last very long, but they had fun. Gaara had gotten very odd gifts; the oddest possibly from Naruto. What he got were: A bouquet of flowers from Sakura, a small book with a mother sloth and baby sloth on it from Shikamaru, a bowl of instant ramen (who he later gave to Reiko) from Naruto, a hug from both Kankuro and Temari because they didn't have time to get him something, though he didn't quite enjoy it. Reiko, being as cocky as she was, knew she had the best present.

He unwrapped the small object, revealing that it was a small red badger paper weight. Gaara stared at it, setting it down on the table. "Don't you like it?" Reiko asked, sounding disappointed. Gaara looked at from afar, before he nodded. Reiko smirked, knowing she outdid everyone. They ate the cake, Reiko taking the rest home. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru left the Suna late that night, Reiko herself leaving for her apartment.

Three days later, at ten o' clock, when the sunset began, there was a knock on Reiko's door. She was reading over a few documents that Gaara had given her, when she stood up. "Who is it?" She called, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her shuriken pouch. The knocking ceased when Reiko looked out her peep-hole, seeing Gaara. She unlocked the door, smiling at her employer.

"What's up?" Reiko asked, leaning against the door frame. Gaara took her wrist, pulling her out of her apartment. As she was being dragged away, Reiko closed the door behind her. "What are you doing?" Reiko asked, walking behind Gaara. "Taking you somewhere." Reiko, looking baffled, asked, "_Where _are we going?" Gaara didn't respond this time. He took her out the gates, up a very secret and very narrow fleet of stairs. It lead to a very large tower, and yet another fleet of stairs. Reiko hadn't noticed, but he was still holding onto her wrist. Reiko wanted to know where they were going, and why they were going in the first place.

They finally stopped atop the tower, a full view of the desert and a full view of the sky. Reiko was still confused, but when the red sun slowly descended the horizan, reflecting numerous colors, Reiko was awe-struck. Gaara led her to a small bench where they sat. He draped his Kazakage cloak over her, as he sat down next to her. Reiko laid her head on his shoulder, both of them watching the sunset. _Happy birthday. _

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaw another sweet and cheesy filler! You guys should know that the sunset wasn't the present Gaara gave to her, but the sweet moment they shared. :D these fillers are getting hella long, aren't they?


	37. Sleep

**A/N: **well my mom came up with another idea for a filler, but i know you guys just want to get on with the story so SORRY MOM! D: well i have to explain this in detail for many reasons. i might've said this before earlier in the story, like right after Kiss that I'm stupid and totally forgot that Gaara died and Shukaku was taken by the Akatsuki and I was like oooooh shiiiate! so for this story I NEED Shukaku so I know I just F-ed up the freaking storyline but that's okay i think. don't ask me how Gaara fell asleep, you can have fun with that reason as well. yeah if i just F-ed up the story, you can hate me, it's okay *sniffle* D; i'll try to make the fight scene longer (OMG EPIC FORESHADOWING!) and any OOC is my fault, and ahead of time I apologize. :D so sit back and enjoy the show! :D R&R i wanna know what you guys think. i like feedback :) and, do you people tittle your J's? Yes err No? xD lol this might be the longest chapter (like 3,000 to 4,000 words xD i'm probably exaggerating) but no matter. enjoy! :D

* * *

Sleep

It was late that night and Reiko had just finished her paperwork the paper work Gaara had asked her to finish. As she looked over the things while she walked down the hall, Reiko looked up at the waning moon. Reiko grinned back at the sideways toothy smirk the moon showed. Reiko stopped in front of the door, thinking if she should go in or not. What if was asleep? Reiko thought about their time with Asumi and Tora. She shook her head as she thought, _No, he wouldn't be asleep. _Reiko stepped in, to see the chair's back to her.

"Kazekage-sama?" Reiko began approaching the desk, cautiously. She didn't know it, but she felt it in the air; something was very wrong. The room had an eerie, desolate feeling. Reiko unlatched her shuriken pouch, pulling out a kunai. She spun it around her finger quietly, her footsteps light. Reiko set the papers down the desk, still waiting for a response. "I'm leaving now." She said brusquely, turning her back to the chair.

"Leaving so soon?" Called an unfamiliar voice. Reiko, with her back still facing the chair, put the kunai back into her shuriken pouch. She then took out a few senbon, twirling them between her fingers.

"Yeah, I suppose I am leaving." Reiko replied, tossing one of the senbon straight up into the air, tugging on an invisible string, bring it back down. "Put your weapons away, child. I only wish to talk." The mysterious voice demanded. Reiko did as so, waiting for the voice to speak again. When it didn't she did, "Who are you and what have you done to the Kazekage?" Reiko barked turning to face the back of the chair. The voice chuckled spinning the chair around, making Reiko gasp quietly. "Dear girl, I am the Kazekage." Said the voice. Reiko scowled at the face; he was not the Kazekage. He looked the same, but his eyes and voice were very, very, _very _different than she knew.

"You're not the Kazekage!" Reiko cried, her scowl deepened when he began to chuckle again. "Such a stubborn girl, aren't you? Have you ever heard of a _bijuu_ or possibly a _jinchuuriki_?" Reiko thought for a moment before she remembered that among the nine bijuu, the Kazekage was one of them. Reiko nodded, making the Kazekage smirk.

"Very good. Do you know which bijuu?"

"No, but I suppose which ever one it is, that's you." Reiko mused snidely, a devilish grin fiddling with her lips.

"Ah, you're smart for such a stubborn girl. " Reiko shrugged, "A compliment or insult?" She asked, frowning at the figure in front of her. With a casual shrug, he replied, "Either. You chose." Reiko shrugged again, crossing her arms. After a few moments of silence, he began to speak.

"Formality is a great way to show grace, don't you think?" He asked with a grim smile. Reiko shrugged thinking about it for a moment. "I guess. Who are you then?" Reiko asked, looking at the sneering ghost of her employer.

"I am Shukaku the Ichibi, otherwise, the second conscious of your employer. " Reiko nodded at Shukaku, easily perplexed.

"I'm Reiko Ot-"

"Oh I am very well-aware of who you are," Shukaku interrupted curtly, he grinned at her again before going on. "You should know that he thinks wildly about you... Something about 'unknown feelings'... " Shukaku stood up from the chair, stepping away from the desk, walking towards Reiko. He stopped in the middle of the room, turning to his left, beginning to pace as he waited for an answer. Reiko's heart skipped a beat then stopped. He thought about her? Were those unknown feeling built up hatred? Or an uncontrollable feel of love? She was confused now. Very confused. Reiko looked at the figure in front of her, then at the ground.

"'Unknown feelings' you say?" Reiko repeated, looking up again. Shukaku stopped the pacing body to look up from the floor. He laced his fingers behind his back, grinning a toothy, half-hearted grin.

"He's always been a confused little boy. But ever since you waltzed your way into his little, bleak heart, things slowly straightened out for him. And lately, his will has been held against me, making it oh so_ very _hard for me to get through to him. As I try to talk to him, he just turns his back and ignores me. Ah, ignorance was a bliss for the boy, while it grew to me as a nuisance. I thought, and thought, when it finally came to me. _What better way to get rid of a nuisance than getting rid of it from the source. _And you can take your time guessing what that source is.

As I devised a plan, I watched you fight, taking mental notes along the way." He paused to chuckle, and to let this sink into Reiko's skin. She didn't respond as she waited for him to go on. With a sigh, he began, "You have a keen sense of hearing, sheer brilliance in accuracy, and your speed isn't that bad either. As I thought about it, I knew you would be a challenge. But as naive and cocky you are, I thought of it as a simple task to get rid of you." Reiko clenched and unclenched her fists, a grim smile of her face.

"But if I'm gone, wouldn't the Kazekage still be crazy about me?" Reiko smirked, thinking she hit a weak spot. Her parents always told her, if the enemy was a talker, let them talk and keep calm to devise a plan. Shukaku kept a small smile of his face as he spoke, "He would. But he'll be confused, but he'll listen." Reiko nodded again, shaking her arm, a very light rattling coming from her thick sleeves. Shukaku didn't notice the ringing, but he did notice the shine.

"Well, I _never _go down without a fight." She said grimly, throwing four senbon at the figure in front of her. A frail wall of sand pushed them out of the way. "When I said you would be a challenge, I was referring to my own strength; the stubborn boy's will makes it hard for me to gather sand." Reiko frowned, pulling them back with an almost invisible string. "And here I thought you were being sweet and complimenting me." Reiko said sarcastically. She had taken all his notes into consideration; her hearing was excellent, she could hear a baby's cry from two miles away, her accuracy was the best in her class and got as close as near perfect, and her speed. Her speed could increase if she felt the need, but that took a lot of energy and she only used it when she _really _needed to.

Reiko pulled out a kunai, cutting the string on the senbon, tucking them away on her person. Shukaku watched her movements carefully. _One step, two, three, four... gone. _He didn't seem phasedat all, feeling something run across his cheek. A little warm blood trickled down his cheek, hearing a faint thump. He turned slightly to see Reiko leaning against the desk, a smirk on her face. She had both eyes closed, spinning the kunai around her finger. When she felt the presences of eyes dawn upon her, she opened one eye and looked at Shukaku. "Surprised? You shouldn't be." Reiko mused, stepping away from the desk. She disappeared again, but this time Shukaku knew exactly where she would appear.

She knew she had the upper hand, but what she didn't know was that he could tell where she was going to stop. Reiko knew she was going to end up beside him, but instead, she ended up on the floor. She looked up at the figure in front of her, seeing a very grim smirk. Reiko hopped up from the ground, seeing that he had a weapon of his own. Reiko wasn't very fond of hand-to-hand combat, but if that was the easiest way to get to him, she'll do _whatever _it took.

"It took a long time for me to figure out a way to get control of the boy... but he fell asleep not so long ago. Convenience like that is great, don't you think? Wouldn't it be convinient if you just let me kill you and get things over with?" Reiko snorted, standing her ground as she listened. "Yeah, no thanks. I don't like giving in so easy." She said before striking. Reiko was really surprised at how much noise this was making, and that no one noticed. Reiko saw sparks fly, and spots of blood on the floor. She had small cuts along her arms, and a few scratches on her face. She examined Shukaku to see he had a few cuts on his face as well.

Reiko was careful not to leave an open spot for him to attack, but when he tried to strike her face, she blocked it with her kunai, leaving a weak spot; her stomach. Shukaku noticed this faster than Reiko had, and shoved her. She thought she didn't go very far, but when her back hit the door knob _very _hard, she knew it wasn't for distance. The sudden impact made Reiko cough and shriek in pain at the same time. Reiko thought nothing of the pain in her back, until she stood up. Her legs buckled and she fell back to the ground, coughing. Blood surfaced and dripped down the corner of her mouth, making Shukaku grin.

"You're a very fragile girl from what I had seen. You hurt easy, and your bones snap easy. Another reason why this would be easy." He said, running towards her. Reiko stood up, ignoring the pain in her back. Reiko agreed with what he said; she was always the one that got hurt. Her bones were twigs and her skin was paper. She hated it, but Reiko knew she was born that way and she couldn't change it. The kunai's collided, and sparks flew.

"You will..."

_clink!_

"Regret..."

_clink!_

"Ever..."

_clink! _

"Wanting..."

_clink!_

"To pick..."

_clink!_

"A fight..."

_clink!_

"With me!" Reiko snarled, shoving Shukaku against the wall with a loud _thud. _She held the kunai tightly in her hand, her knuckles white, up against his neck. Shukaku chuckled against her hard eyes. Reiko was confused for a moment, but showed no emotion. "Silly girl, what are you waiting for?" Reiko's hand was hesistant. She needed to take things into consideration for a moment. Reiko knew she couldn't kill a person, none the less a _demon. _She thought about it very hard. If she killed the demon taking over the Kazekage's body, wouldn't that mean she would kill the Kazekage? Her heart stopped again. She couldn't bring herself to kill the Kazekage. Reiko looked at the face infront of her, looking behind the demon to see his face. What was this feeling churning Reiko's stomach? What was making her heart beat so fast?

She took a handful of the cloak, glaring at the grinning face in front of her. As Reiko thought, Shukaku brought the kunai up to her stomach, waiting for the right moment. Reiko frowned to herself in confusion. Was it hatred? No, it wasn't. Images of their kisses flashed in front of her eyes. She shed a single tear. "No..." Reiko whispered to herself, loosening the grip on the cloak. Shukaku looked down at her, "Hm? What's wrong? You can't bring yourself to do it?" He sneered.

"Go on. Kill me. You know what would hap-"

"Shut up!" Reiko demanded, her eyes narrowing into slits. Shukaku grinned deviously, "You said you hated him. Why don't you just kill me?" He asked, making Reiko snarl.

"I know what I said," She said, reading the words projected in front of her eyes. Reiko felt jealousy when they met Asumi, and fear when they first kissed. She felt hopeless when she was kidnapped, but comforted when he came and saved her. She couldn't doubt it and she couldn't deny it; she was in love with him. Reiko shook her head to herself, feeling stupid. Shukaku watched carefully before asking, "What's wrong with you? You have me here, kill me!" Reiko leaned forward, her forehead against his shoulder. A few tears raced down her porcelain cheek, making her sniffle.

"I can't..." She muttered.

"And why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"Because I love him!" She vociferated. Shukaku continued to grin deviously, pushing the kunai into her think sweatshirt. The kunai she held dropped to the floor, making a loud noise. "I've always loved him, but denied it. How stupid can I get?" Reiko said to herself, unaware of the kunai he held. As it pierced the sweatshirt, it slowly and easily, broke the fishnet shirt wore, and tore through the bandages. Reiko's mind was tangled together and her heart was racing itself. She wondered how long it would take before her heart just exploded. Here she was, in love with the Kazekage and about to be killed by a demon _in _the Kazekage's body. She wanted to scream, but her voice was caught in her throat along with her tears. She was choking back her tears because when Reiko was a child, and started to cry, she would pass out. It was generic since her mother had it, so Reiko refrained herself from crying often.

Finally, the kunai's razor tip pierced Reiko's skin, the blood rushing through her sweatshirt. As he looked down at the blood that dripped to the floor, Shukaku's eyes softened into dull green eyes. Gaara was in-control of his body again. The first thing he noticed was Reiko's grip on his cloak, and her mumbles about love. That was this feeling. _Love. _Those unknown feelings Gaara went through were no longer unknown. The kunai dropped from his grip, making Reiko look up to see the face she loved. Reiko knew she couldn't hold it in much longer, her tears letting themselves go. Gaara slumped down to the floor, Reiko falling with him.

She cried into his shoulder, her blood staining the white cloak. She mumbled things like "I'm sorry," and "I love you, but I didn't know it." It was so un-Reiko he had to admit, but he didn't say anything. He felt the same way, but he kept quiet. Gaara held her close, her crying ceased as she fainted. Gaara pulled her sticky face away from his should to look at her. He wiped a single tear that clung to the edge of her eye, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Temari came very early to see if Gaara had finished what they needed, and when she saw the sight - all the blood and the broken pots - she gasped and the took Reiko to the infirmary quickly. Gaara was scolded for not bringing her in time, but he didn't listen. He watched the door where they were fixing Reiko; he only wanted to know if she was okay. And when the head of the medical nin came out, he said she was going to be fine. She was very hurt, but fine. Gaara was the first one to enter the room, seeing Reiko on her side. He sat down in the chair next to the bed, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a very suttle end... to this chaper! Haha! Gotcha thar didn't I? Next chapter's gonna be drabblish and very vauge. R&R! That was the huge plot twist in the story! COME ON I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK FOR GOD'S SAKE! D: Don't make this writer sit in the corner and cry because she worked so hard to write this and no one reviewed D: lol jk I won't do that, but please review. It warms my heart :'D


	38. Goodbye?

**A/N: **Like I said in the last Author's Note, this last chapter will be very vague and possibly under 1000 words. I won't start RIGHT when Reiko leaves the infirmary, but more like a few days after. This is the last chapter! Review! I'll give you guys cookies and Jone's Soda! Come on! Who doesn't like Jone's Soda? Enjoy this final chapter D: OOC my fault I apologize.

* * *

Goodbye?

He watched quietly and in secret from the doorway. They said she needed to be careful or she could really hurt something next time. That worried him a lot. More than usual. He was slightly confused; she was packing her things. He didn't say anything, and he knew she didn't know he was there. Reiko wasn't emptying her apartment, but packing for a mission of some sort. When she turned around and screamed at his appearance, that didn't phase him at all. "What are you doing here?" She screamed at him accusingly. He only shrugged, saying nothing. Reiko 'tched', turning back to her things. Even if they loved each other, that didn't make a difference in how they treated each other.

Reiko threw her backpack over her shoulder, walking past Gaara. He grabbed her hood, stopping Reiko in her tracks. She turned around and gave a glare she didn't mean. "Where are you going?" He finally asked. Reiko grinned a half-hearted grin before speaking. "I've decided I need to take a break from all this action. I'm going to chill at my parent's place for a bit." She explained, looking into his green eyes. Gaara kept a straight as she spoke, letting go of her hood. "How long is 'a bit'?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms. Reiko smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Two maybe three years?" She said looking at him apologetically. "That's a long time." Gaara finally said. Reiko stuck her tongue out at him, motioning for him to follow.

He walked her out the gate until they both stopped. Reiko took a few steps away from him, Gaara watching closely. About twenty paces from where he stood, Reiko turned around and ran towards him. She tackled him with a hug, knocking him back a few steps. He hugged back half-heartedly before she stepped away and looked up at him. She smiled, "So I guess this is goodbye?" Gaara shrugged, "For now." Reiko grinned at him, kissing him on the cheek. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips, pulling something out of his long sleeve. It was a rolled up _something _that he handed to her. Reiko took it confusingly, unrolling it in her hands. She smirked at the withered rose tucking it into an open spot in her backpack.

Reiko waved goodbye from afar, dragging her legs to go on. Gaara stood there until he couldn't see Reiko anymore. He sighed an exasperated sigh, walking towards the gates.

* * *

**A/N: **There goes Painted Red. A suttle ending for a suttle story. But that is only part one of the amazing plot! OMFG! Yeah I said it. There is going to be a sequel I'm working on. It's going to be called Drawn Silver look for it! :D

Reiko returns hurt and Gaara wants to know why. It's drama filled, lies are revealed, suicide is attempted, a new threat has entered it's name as the _Silver Rain of the Mist. _Who on earth could that be? They meet a mysterious young boy, and to Reiko, he has a very familiar face. Silver-haired, he claims to be the _Silver Rain of the Mist. _

Thanks reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D You wanna know some secrets on Painted Red? Read the next chapter and I'll let you in on some secrets of Painted Red :D


	39. Author's Note & Secrets

Y'know, while I wrote the first chapter to this story I wondered to myself, "Huh, I wonder if this is gonnah be a huge hit?" And y'know it was the most popular story that I wrote. I know I'm not that great of an author but hey it's nice to try :D and while I wrote the whole story, I sang along to a BUNCH of songs repeatedly because it's fun ;D I should thank some people, shouldn't I? Well I should thank **leogirl321, LadyAmazon, Mangafox101, Lyris88, KARI 22 OF KARI LAND, Priestess-of-Jashin, PanicPossessed, katarauchiha653719, and Aurora1495 **for reviewing all the time. Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed :D um okay who else? Ooooh people who favorited the story and myself, THANK YOU! :D And people who put me on Alerts :D Urm who else? I can't really think of anything else... sorry if I forgot anyone. Anywhoo thanks to people who I forgot! :D Here are some random secrets of PR. They aren't that special, but I think that they're just somethings that would've made the story not as good as it is right now. ;) enjoy :D

* * *

Reiko's name was actually going to be Fumiko, but that didn't stick to her bad-ass cocky persona.

PR's title was actually going to be _To Mend a Broken Heart _but i thought it was way to cheezy and just not right for the plot.

Reiko was going to die in the end, but i decided against it.

I was going to end the plot line right thar, but decided to write a sequel for many reasons:

One. I love Gaara.

Two. Reiko loves Gaara.

Three. I came up with cool ideas.

Four. I came up with a cool name too! D;

and lastly...

Five. I think I need to write an angstfic.

Reiko was going to have long brown hair, but i decided to have short black hair because my hair's like that :D

Tora was actually going to have a crush on Reiko and Asumi on Gaara but I thought that would be very time consuming...

Y'know, in Sleep I think I might've spelled difference wrong... whoops

Yeah that wasn't many interesting secrets but at least I let you in on some cool things, right? LOL JK.

kthnxbai.


End file.
